Life is Constant
by Candlelit1
Summary: It's nice when life can slow to a crawl, however for the turtles and their lives, that usually doesn't last for long. New and old romances need time, while an old enemy with a new plan creates a bigger problem... Sequel to 'Shadow'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own _none _of the TMNT char. or world. This is all in good, somewhat clean fun. Molly, Mia, Cara and Robin are mine But... whateve.

**Author Notes :** This is a second part to my 'Shadow' story. It may help, for those of you who have not read 'Shadow', to do so... in order to understand this story a little more clearly, just some advice. Thanks, and enjoy!!!

* * *

Shadow stood, putting her hands around the back of her hips and pushing forward, stretching and cracking her back. The boxes in the corner staring at her, she smiled. Robin came around the corner, stopped and leaned herself against the door frame.

"Done!" she heaved a breath as she dropped the box marked '_towels_' and kicked it toward the pile.

Shadow giggled at her, and glanced back out the window at the street. The sun was casting as orange glow over everything in its path. The cars that lined the street sloped down, allowing her to see the rest of the way down the hill. The palm trees along the sidewalk swayed, proving the breeze was mild.

"You ready to get showered and celebrate my last night in L.A?" Robin asked.

Turning back to the bouncing blond Shay smile "You bet!"

With out anyone else knowing, Robin had made a few calls, talked to her manager and asked to be relocated closer to her family. She never thought she would be so excited to be moving back to New York. Her life in Los Angeles was wonderful; she networked, partied, worked and lived. Everything you're supposed to do when you're in your twenties and thirties, but she was ready for a change. Robin wanted more in life. So when she had got the go ahead from her marketing firm to make the jump to New York, she squealed, calling Donny who was beside himself. It wasn't rare that he couldn't think of anything to say for a situation. But all he could do was stammer something about how she has just 'made his life'. Then, calling her sister, April she got an extremely ecstatic response; unfortunately she could not take the time off to come out and help her sister organize her life. Shadow on the other hand, jumped at the chance to fly out to California; to help pack, shop and experience everything.

"Mia should be home soon!" Robin called as she trotted up the stairs, heading for the shower.

"No problem!" Shadow Jones yelled as she opened the fridge, pulling juice out of the bare fridge. She pushed her long, chocolate hair over her shoulder as she reached for a plastic cup off the counter.

Hearing the door open and slam shut, Shay glanced up to see Robins Room mate Mia drop a box of office supplies with a huge smile.

"I'm moving to _New York_!" she yelled as she kicked her shoes off and began jumping up and down all over the place. Taking her suit coat off and swirling it around above her head.

With in moments the two girls heard a scream as Robin ran down the stairs.

"You really are!? _Really_?" Robin yelled as she tackled her friend.

"I am, really!" Mia beamed.

"What made you decide this?" Shadow asked, arms crossed, leaning on the end of the island in the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Robin wouldn't shut up about it for weeks, then as soon as she got her transfer… I just didn't want to be alone!" Mia breathed "I asked Shawn if I could be transferred as well!" She said, making mention of her and Robin's boss.

They had met during their training period at work, began talking and hanging out. Of course then they just had to move in together.

"He said that they did need help, and well, he would be sad to see me go, but he understood!" she squealed again as the two of them hugged and started jumping up and down again.

Robin smiled "Ok, now… I must continue getting ready, we have to celebrate!" she said turning and heading back upstairs.

"I have to pack… my _life_!" Mia's face fell to a shocked expression as she bolted to the stairs, quick on Robin's heels.

Mia collided into her bedroom door, throwing it open. She stopped a moment and stared out in front of her. Thank goodness she was a tidy person. She began pulling her suit cases out from under her bed and flipping them up onto her mattress. Opening drawers, she started placing their contents into the travel cases.

The Hispanic girl was trembling with excitement, nerves, fear, and exhilaration; for she had never been anywhere outside of sunny California in all her life. Robin had always tried to get her to leave for a weekend, to go to New York with her to visit her news reporting sister, but she always declined. Her room mate had been talking about transferring for weeks, but Mia never actually thought she would do it. The day she made it a reality though, Robin spent the next few days telling her for the nineteenth time that she needed to come with her. It was a spare of the moment decision; she had called her mother and talked to her, asking for advice. After an hour long conversation, Mrs. Ortega told her daughter that she needed to expand life while she was still young, take the chance; live a dream. That was the final factor; Mia didn't say anything to Robin when she left for work that morning; she strolled into her managers office, sat and talked to him for an hour or so. When it was all said and done, she was out the door, collecting her things, and running out to catch a cab back to her condo to tell her friend that she was coming too.

Feeling her nerves creep into her throat, Mia sat on her bed, crossing her legs and pulling at a strand of her jet black hair. Chewing on her bottom lip, she stared at the empty dresser.

_knock knock_

"Hey chica!" Mia looked up and smiled warmly at Shadow as she stood in the door way.

"You want some help?" Shay asked as she took a few steps into the room holding some boxes.

"That would be awesome!" she smiled, standing again, she zipped up the case. After a few moments of silence as they began placing more of her things into the boxes, Mia stopped.

"I'm scared." She sighed, looking over at the young woman.

Shadow turned from the closet and looked at her. "Don't be! It's the same kinda place, except noisier and colder… really."

Mia nodded her head and smirked "Robin always made it sound amazing. The changing of the seasons, the busy lifestyle, the shopping and how much fun she always has with you and her sister… and now of course that I have finally met _you_, and _I love you_… it makes me excited to go!" she laughed, tossing a balled up shirt at Shadow who giggled.

"Besides, she hasn't ever came right out and told me, but I think there's a hottie there she has a thing for." Mia giggled as her back was to Shay, placing her suit cases on the floor.

Shadow froze, wondering how Mia had picked up on it. When Robin had called Shay to see if she was at the airport, she had mentioned to the brown haired girl that she never really mentioned the guys to her room mate; that she was scared too. Shadow of course understood, and never brought up Raphael or Donatello in conversations during the last few days.

"But it's cool, because even if she does, we can still hit up the amazing night life that I keep hearing about!" Mia exclaimed as she turned back around looking at Shay, who just grinned, thankful that she didn't try to probe her for information.

A few hours later, boxes were packed and piled, showers were taken, make-up and clothing applied; the women talked and laughed as they stood in the kitchen waiting for their cab. Robin grabbed the last bottle of wine she had in the fridge, took the last of the plastic cups from the counter, seeing as the dishes had been packed the day before, and poured the liquid.

"This ladies…is to a new life." Robin smiled as she handed the two cups to her friends.

"OH is it ever!" Mia nodded taking the cup.

Picking their cups up to toast, "Allow me." Shadow smirked at the two ladies as they looked at her "Thankful for great careers, wonderful family, awesome _old_ and _new_ friends, happiness, love, laughter and _life_!" she finished as the other two beamed, each putting an arm around her shoulder in thanks as they all put their cups to their lips.

"Let the night begin!" Robin yelled as she placed her cup on the counter.

They had dubbed themselves the 'Black Dress Mafia' as their cab ride had ended at a lavish restaurant with clubs and bars within walking distance. Mia fiddled in her purse to pay the driver as Shay nudged Robins shoulder whispering "Donny would kill to see you in that dress." She smirked at the blond.

Robin laughed at her, seeing Mia walking to meet up with them "He already has…" she winked at Shadow, who just let her jaw drop, shaking her head.

Once inside, the trio gave their name and went to the bar, waiting only a few moments since Robin had called hours in advance to make reservations.

"I'll get drinky drinks!" Mia winked at the other two and strolled to the bar.

"Shes freak'en awesome!" Shadow giggled as she turned and looked at Robin.

"She _is_ great." The bobbed-cut blond responded as she watched her room mate order a round.

Looking back at Shay, she gave a sober look " I'm just worried. I mean, I have never _ever _mentioned the guys to her. I mean… she'll meet them eventually. But, what do we say? How do we bring them up... how do we bring _what_ they _are_ up?" Robin looked lost as she stared at her friend.

Shadow nodded her head "Well she did make a comment when we were packing, that she thinks you may have a man in New York, but then she dropped it. I just think… " Shadow heaved a breathe "We need to just be straight with her. Let her a _adjust _first, but… we'll have to tell her."

Robin nodded as Mia came up next to them "Mojitos all around!" she held up the mint-leaf-garnished drinks for them to grab.

"Shay girl, by the way… love'n the natural hair here!" she smiled, putting her hand in Shadows curly mess. "The voluptuous, natural curls are _so_ in!"

Shadow blushed as she took a sip through her straw "Thank you."

"No prob! They probably attract mucho chicos!" she nudged her.

Laughed, Shadow nudged Mia back.

Robin smirked "OH...just one."

Mia smiled even larger at Shadow "So you have a man, you didn't say anything all week!?"

Shadow smiled, looking at the floor "I do…" she said, leaving it at that.

"OH girl, tell tell!" Mia probed.

Shadow looked at Robin "Yea Robin, why don't you explain him. " She gave her a challenging look.

Clearing her throat, Robin gave Shay a small smirk "Well, he's a big guy, has a few brothers, a total hot head, but he is a total sap for her," Robin tiled her head in Shays direction, "… hes kinda the quiet, brooding type. Mysterious to all others _but_ her, ya know?"

Shadow shrugged "That sounds about right."

"Well he sounds _dramatic_!" Mia put a hand on her hip.

"Well that's _one_ way of explaining him!" Shadow laughed.

"I'll have to meet him. Perhaps his brothers or friends are hot and single!" They all giggled, two of them out of nerves more than anything.

* * *

"Ah damn it!" Donatello glanced up and looked at Mikey as he was continuing to swear at the television.

Rolling his eyes, he glanced back at his magazine "Mike, just turn it off already." He said as he nonchalantly turned a page.

"It's an addiction!" Michelangelo crooned from his seat at the edge of the couch.

"What ever…" Donny sighed, rolling his eyes.

Leonardo walked in, sitting down on the opposite end of the sofa from his younger, frantic brother.

"How ya doin?" Don asked, glancing up as Leo set a cup of tea on the end table.

"Eh, same. " he looked a Donny who nodded knowingly.

Cara had told him a few nights ago that she just couldn't do it anymore; everything was just too weird and hard. She always wanted to go to parties, movies, out to eat. In turn, those made him feel worse then if she had just told him, 'I found somebody else'. Then… she did. Cara left Leo's side on her balcony moments later. He stood there for a little, breathing, composing his thoughts before he went home. Silently he had brooded, keeping it to himself, not mentioning a word to anyone until Mikey had asked him in front of the others if he was ok. Leonardo knew it was only going to be a matter of time, Molly and Cara lived down the hall from one another and talked. Of course in the last few months Molly hadn't been hanging out around Cara as much. Leo and Mike hadn't thought much of it, seeing as the girls would spend time with each of the brothers alone more and more. But soon, Leo noticed Cara pulling away more. It was times like that, that made him happy that they had never gone the distance with they physical relationship. He, at one point would have been ready. But there was always something in the back of his mind, telling him not too. However in the last few days, Molly had came down, talked to Leo and finally told him that she had stopped talking to Cara, and didn't want to be her friend, that she wasn't the same person anymore, then teasing the large turtle telling him that he was 'too good ah catch' for her ex-friend. Molly was better than that of course. She was much more of a grounded individual than Cara, but non the less, Leo took it all with a grain of salt.

He liked Cara, he knew she wasn't perfect, but he liked her. Although in the last few days, he began realizing that it was just because she had been there, a body for him to cozy up too. She wasn't the _prizes_ that his brothers had all seemed to have nabbed. He would begin to feel himself grow angry, but soon his teachings and meditations would calm him. It wasn't fare to be mad at what his brothers had. They had paid their dues in life, some of them a little more than others. Leo just found himself beginning to grow pessimistic. Besides how many human women were out there that would accept, understand, and care for a large, humanoid turtle. Not many that's for sure.

Sighing again, he stood, taking his tea with him, walking toward the kitchen. Mike and Don looked at one another.

"What up douche bags?" Raphael walked down the stairs into the living area.

"Hey Raph." Mike said as he un-paused his game.

"Talked to Casey, he wants ta'go with us ta'night." His Brooklyn accent poured from his mouth.

"Don't matter ta'me." Donny said setting his magazine down.

"Wheres Fearless?" He asked, cracking his knuckles.

Donatello nodded his head toward the kitchen as Raph yelled. "Yo! Leo! Lets go, we're meet'en Cas!"

"Raph,… you gotta yell?" Leonardo asked as he emerged from the doorway.

"Well didn't want ya to mis'en'tapert me!" he smirked wickedly.

"That's _misinterpret_…genius." Don rolled his eyes.

"Whateva." He turned and glared at his snide, younger brother.

Pausing his game, Mike stood and leaped over the back of the couch just as the phone rang.

"OH me… mememe…" he jogged to it as the others just watched him, not amused.

"Hello? … Doll face! Whats shaken!?" he leaned one arm up on the wall, as he back was turned to the others.

"Yea? Really? Well Faaaantastic!"

Don glanced at Raph and rolled his eyes, knowing that it had to be Robin or Shadow.

"Ok, well...sounds _hot_! Ok, well be careful, … ah… yep, on our way out, k… sure thing! Yea… he misses you too! K, bye." Mike turned and looked at his older brothers, all arms crossed.

"Raph, Shay says 'hi' and 'she misses you'… for...some reason." He giggled as he dodged a sucker punch to the arm from the red masked brother.

"Well what are they up too?" Don asked as the four brothers made their way top side.

"Going to dinner and dancing. OH… they said that Robins Roommate is coming with them too. She asked for a transfer or someshit."

Donny turned and looked at him. "Mia? Really?"

"Yea… I guess that's her." Mikey shrugged "OH… Shay said something about a little black dress's too" trying to keep his tone as normal as possible.

"_What_?" Mikey smirked as he heard his other two brothers ask at the same time.

Leo sighed as he kept moving, "Let's go you guys, we're meet'en Casey right?"

Shaking his head, Raph cracked his knuckles again, "Yea…" he said in a distracted, irritable tone.


	2. Chapter 2

The terminal was crowded and loud. The three women pulled their carry-on bags behind them as they made their way past shops, food stands and other departure areas of people waiting for their flights. Finding their gate, Shadow plopped down pulling her sunglasses up and onto her head. Mia huffed as she pulled her bag around to put in front of her as she sat next to the others.

"I'm a little hungry… any takers?" Robin asked as she pushed her bag over toward the small pile they began to create.

Shay nodded and stood. "Mia?"

Shaking her head she pulled out a magazine "No gracias."

"K, suit yourself." Robin said as they started walking through the people.

Mia crossed her legs and opened her gossip magazine and began looking at the pages, oblivious to anything around her. She sat with her dark hair up in a pony tail; with it lying on her shoulder. She kicked her one foot lazily as her olive-skin hands turned the pages.

"Excuse me miss, may I sit?" She glanced up to see an awkward looking gentleman with glasses; His nose crinkling to keep them up on his face.

"OH… no… sorry." She said as she began moving the girls things out of the way of the seat beside her. Their gate was beginning to fill up as it was one of the only two non-stop flights to New York that day.

He sat down, putting his brief case between his legs and adjusted his suit coat, bringing his hand up and pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose with one finger. Pulling out a news paper, he turned to the cross word puzzle and began idly marking words.

Mia grabbed for her magazine, leafing back to her page she had been on and went back to the article.

"Here girlie…we got ya a water." Mia looked up and smiled at Robin as she took the bottle.

Sitting, Robin pulled out her IPod and went to work on her hot dog, waiting for their time to board. Shadow set her food and drink on the seat, as she reached in her carry on for her phone. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced up in the mans' direction; He was looking at her a moment, then went back to his paper. Shadow glanced down again but threw her head up again, studying him. He was familiar some how, yet she couldn't place him.

Sitting, she placed her food in her lap as Robin leaned over and whispered.

"You gotta crush of something?"

"Hu… no. He just… looks like someone I have seen before." Shadow said giving her a sideways look.

Robin nodded her head as she took another bite of her meal. Picking up her phone, she called April.

"Hey you." She heard her step mom answer.

"Hey… we're at the gate. Eating and waiting."

"Ok, well when your flight lands, call me. I'll have the van, so I will be waiting for ya."

"Great! How ya feel'en?" Shadow asked her. April was now a proud six months pregnant.

"Oh fantastic… hey you girls wanna stop and grab a bite to eat on the way home?"

Shadow laughed "You bet!"

"Ok, talk to ya then!"

Hanging up her phone, she heard the loud speaker crack and the attendant call their flight.

"Ok ladies, lets go!" Mia jumped up, she was becoming more excited by the hour.

"Chill girl!" Robin laughed as they picked up their things and made their way to the line.

"Hey tomorrow, you wanna start looking for places?" Shadow asked. The three women had made a plan to get a place of their own, but hopefully in the same neighbor hood as Casey and April, or closer to their places of employment.

"Oh I do, we can look on line, and then call around, visit some different ones." Robin said as she teetered back on her heels smiling.

"Are you ladies moving to New York?" The man with the glasses was standing behind them. His scratchy voice caused them all to turn as he was scrunching his nose once more, getting his glasses to stay in place.

"Hu? Oh… yes." Robin gave the man a small smile.

"Well let me be the first to welcome you." He said looking at Shadow once more.

Shay put her head down, looking down at her gold flip flops and red toe nails.

"Thank you." Robin and Mia smiled at him.

The line began to move as Mia tapped Shadow on the shoulder.

"Hu? OH!" she said looking behind her to where Mia was pointing.

Handing her ticket to the woman, she smiled and began walking down the removable hallway toward the plane. She walked onto the plane, smelling the stale air and feeling her ears pop due to the cabin pressure, Shadow found their seats. Pulling her bag up, she pushed it into the over head compartment, and scooted into the row. Robin pushed hers up as well, taking Mia's and jamming it in.

"Well this is fun!" Mia exclaimed from the aisle seat.

"You've never flown before have you?" Shadow asked dryly.

"Hmm mmm." Mia shook her head smiling.

"Well you wanna trade seats?" Shadow asked "You can see the view…"

Mia shrugged and they both stood, exchanging seats.

Shadow settled down, pulled her phone out and turned it off. Pulling out chap stick, she began applying it to her mouth as she glanced to her side. Two guys about their ages were sitting across the aisle from them. The Italian looking one smiled a small smile at her as she felt her cheeks blush.

"You flirt'en?" Robin elbowed her with a smile after leaning across her. Shadow rolled her head over to the other side and gave Robin a smile that screamed '_Yea… right_.'

Looking forward again, Shadow noticed the familiar man again, two rows ahead of them. She narrowed her brow, trying to place him, but it never came to her. They heard the captain come on over the loud speaker, welcoming them. The flight attendants then began giving the flight instructions with the seat belt, emergency exits, etc. Robin nudged Shadow and threw her head to her right. Looking past Robin, Shadow snorted when she saw Mia's eyes wide and mouth open, listening to every detail the flight attendants were giving them.

Hours later, Robin woke up, lifting her head, neck sore, she glanced around. Shadow was still asleep much in the manner that she had just been, with drool pooling onto her tank top. Robin smirked sleepily and looked to her right. Mia had her face practically plastered to the window as they were beginning their decent to the La Guardia air port. Hearing the captain come on over the speaker once more, woke Shadow. Lifting her head, she glanced back down, eyes widening a little, she wiped the drool off her shoulder and looked at her step aunt and friend.

Robin yawned at her, shaking her head "Finally."

Shadow nodded her head in agreement.

Feeling the plane begin to hit a little turbulence and hearing the landing gear come down, Shadow reached up to her neck. She began fingering the small ruby pendent that hung close to her skin. Soon enough they were on the ground, the landing was smooth and it was a perfect June evening as the sun was just beginning to cast shadows on the buildings and planes around them. They unbuckled themselves as Shadow stood to get her bag down. Feeling her backside brush against another person she turned.

"OH… I'm sorry." She felt her face flush as she saw it was the attractive guy from across the aisle.

"Naw… I'm sorry, it was ma'fault." She smiled at him, turning back around to look at Robin who was just staring at her.

"He sounds like Raph." She whispered with a goofy grin on her face.

"You know, most girls would love attention from a man like _that_." Robin hissed at her threw her teeth. Shrugging her shoulders, Shay smirked at her.

The patrons on the plane began to thin out as the trio made their way down the skinny aisle and out into the hall, leading them to the terminal. Getting onto the monorail that would take them to the baggage claim, each grabbed onto a handle.

"Nice flight ladies?" Turning again to the squeaky voice.

"Yes.. I loved it!" Mia smiled at the man in the glasses.

Shadow cocked her head to the side, studying him as they began to move. Taking her phone out she dialed April.

"Hey… we're on our way to baggage."

"Great… what number are you… I just parked."

"138D." she said looking down to double check her ticket.

"See you in a few hun!"

Putting her phone back into her purse, Shadow looked up at the man. He was dressed in business attire, his glasses resting on his face, as his brown grey hair was slightly a mess. His tan Dockers were wrinkled as his white button up shirt was tucked in. He had a stain on his red and tan tie, with a pocket protector… '_naturally_' Shadow thought, rolling her eyes to herself. She saw writing on the side of his brief case, putting her head down she squinted her eyes, trying to read the name, but the monorail jerked to a stop and the doors slid open before she could make it out.

"Damn it!" Shadow said more to herself as they began pouring out of the giant people mover.

"What?" Mia glanced at her as they walked, lugging their carry-on bags behind them.

"That man… I swear I know him from some where… " She said pointing a few feet a head to them.

"OH… your crush?" Robin laughed rolling her eyes.

"Har har… I'm serious!" Shay gave her a small chuckle.

Looking up past the man, they could see their baggage claim, and a pregnant red head waving furiously at them. But as they got closer, they noticed Aprils face fall, she brought her hand down abruptly as she stared at the man that Shay thought she knew. April practically ran over to a row of seating where there was a large pillar between her and the baggage carousel.

Robin narrowed her brow "What the hell is she doing?" she whispered to the girls.

Shadow saw what was going on, putting two and two together.

"Apr…mmmmhmhm" Robin began to yell, but was rudely interrupted when Shadow threw her hand up to her mouth; Silencing her.

"Stop! April recognized that man!... It's not just me!" Robins eyes grew large as Shay took her hand away from her mouth.

"What? What man?" Mia asked… completely out of the loop.

Making their way over to April, Robin hugged her sister as she looked at Shadow.

"Did he recognize you?" April asked almost in a state of alarm.

"Uh… I don't think so.. he was making small talk with us before the flight but… who is he?"

April huffed a breath, "He's a scientist I interviewed a few times. He… worked for the Shredder. " her voice low as she looked past the girls at where the man was standing.

"I have seen him somewhere before, I knew it. " Shadow said looking at her step mom.

"Wait…he worked with the Shredder?" Robins eyes grew wide.

"Who or _what_ is the Shredder?" Mia asked shaking her head. April looked a the young woman.

"OH sis… this is Mia… Mia, this is my sister, and Shadows mom, April."

"Hi hunny, nice to meet you." April smiled, put a hand out shaking Mia's hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Her smile was brilliant and sincere.

"So… who is he?" Shadow asked again as they watched the man pull his back off the carousel and walk toward the doors.

April glanced around and began walking so the girls could get their bags.

"His names Baxter Stolkman. He and Jordan Perry used to be partners, but… they had a falling out." Shadow nodded her head at April.

"None of us know what happened to Perry, but Stolkman… the slimy little weasel, he still does work for the Dragon and the Foot." April sighed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mia said with a look of utter confusion on her face. The other three stopped and looked at her.

"Come on ladies… get your bags, I can explain these men over dinner." April smiled at Mia.

The blonde and Raven-haired girls went for their bags as Shay stood back with April.

"But Mia doesn't know anything about the guys…"

With one hand draped over her stomach, April put a hand up with a smile "I can leave them out, believe me."

Nodding, Shadow sighed "You don't think that… "

"No, I don't think that anything will happen. I'm sure that this is a definite coincidence." April smiled at the young woman, putting her fears at ease.

Shay smiled at her step mom and went to retrieve her bag.

* * *

Casey pulled his head out of the fridge and tossed a beer to Raphael who sat in their sunken living room.

"So Leo still ain't right?" Casey asked as he took back his seat in his chair.

"Ah'dunno." Raph said as he popped the top off his beer, and immediately put it to his mouth as so the foam wouldn't pour everywhere.

"Man, it ain't like she was any kinda prize neither…" he grumbled opening his drink as well.

"Eh…" Raph grunted as he watched the Yankees take the field again.

"Whats wit you?" Casey looked over at his friend, putting the game on mute.

"Nottin." He narrowed his eyes at his human friend as he took a sip from his beer.

"Jesus man, ma daughta leaves a few days, en'ya turn into a _dip shit_ ah'gain?" Casey asked him chuckling a little.

"Ah… come an, lay off me 'aight?" Raph looked back at the Television.

There was a sound at the door, they both glanced up, knowing it wasn't the girls, since April had promised to call first. Leo walked in, pushing the door shut behind him. Casey had called him, asked him if he had wanted a little mindless male bonding. Bored, Leo accepted.

"Sup Fearless?" Casey said turning back to the T.V. "Beers in da'fridge!"

"Thanks." Leo said as he sauntered over to get one. Cracking it, he came into view of the game, and sat on the other end of the couch as his brother.

"Who's winnen?" hes asked as a commercial was now flashing about the screen.

"Yanks." Raphael answered without looking at him.

"What time the girls getting in?" he asked glancing at the clock.

"Ah'dunno, April took'em to eat." Casey said turning his head to him. "How ya doin man?" He narrowed his brow in concern.

Leo looked at him and shrugged, " I'm… ok. I mean, I've been doin alotta soul search'en and I just think that, it's better this way, ya know?" he looked at the older man.

"Well… atleast yer doin betta than dis'one would." Casey said throwing a thumb at Raph.

"Hu?" Raph perked his head up at Casey as Leo chuckled at his expense. "Fuck you's!" he said crossing his arms as the game came back on, quiet engulfed the three of them again.

Casey rolled his head over to the end table as his phone began to ring. Looking up at the two friends on the couch, he grabbed it and answered.

" 'ello?"

"Cas? We're here hun, just thought I'd let ya know." He could hear the sweet, sing song in her voice.

" K, Ape…"

" A few of the guys there?" she asked.

"Raph and Leo." He grunted, only paying half attention to her.

"Alright, come help us with the bags!" April said a little annoyed.

"Hu… OH shit, ya here? Ok… damn, k." Casey hung up on his wife as Leo and Raph looked at each other and stood.

"You's can't be here, dat'Mia chick don't know ah'bout ya yet…" Casey said pulling his boots on to go get the bags.

"We got it… we're on out way out." Raph said, walking toward the window.

"See ya Casey… good luck with the bags." Leo said as they both started to snicker.

"Yea yea… laugh it up boys!" he yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Raph and Leo crawled out onto the roof and headed toward the fire escape till they heard voices.

"Hey… come'ear." Raph stopped and turned to the other side, jogging over.

Leo heaved a sigh at the fact that his brother wanted to see his girlfriend, but with a roll of his eyes, he followed him. Coming up to the half wall then peered over, seeing the three women stand around the back of the van talking and laughing as April was walking to the door. They both noticed Shadow glance up real quick, squinting in the darkness, smiling a bit when she made out their silhouettes. Leo could hear Raphael smirk to his right.

"Dat must be Robins roomie." Raphael said nudging Leo in the arm.

He felt his eyes focus on the young woman that his brother had just brought to his attention. It was hard to make her out in the dark, but she moved a little into the street light as Casey emerged from the building. Shadow threw her arms around her dad, as Robin did the same. Leonardo held his breath a moment as he got a good look at the woman, this Mia, as she shook Caseys hand. She deffinitly _seemed _attractive. Her dark hair was pulled back into a pony tail, as her sweat pant Capri's hung on her hips and her small t-shirt fit her _seemingly_ small frame perfectly. He got the best look of her that he could from being a few stories up.

Raphael raised an eye brow at his brother "Shes cute."

"I'll tell Shay…" Leo threatened not loosing a beat, pretending to not show interest.

"Yer an ass…" Raphael turned and started walking toward the fire escape, as Leonardo let out a smirk and a slight laugh as he followed his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

The cab pulled up to the professional building as he pushed his glasses up onto his nose. Clearing his throat, he handed the cabbie his fare and opened the door, stepping out onto the curb. Looking up, he squinted, adjusting his brief case to his other hand. Walking closer, he came to the black tinted glass door and began rummaging through his pocket for his identification card. Loose change, a pen and a gas station coffee punch card fell to the ground as he found his I.D. Bending over to pick up the items, the door opened.

"Dr. Stolkman, we've been expecting you." A younger man, dressed in a lab coat moved out of the way to let the sinisterly awkward doctor through.

"Thank you Tom." He replied as he walked past the man into a waiting type area.

The room was pristine; cream carpet, fake tree and grey office chairs with the receptionist at the desk in the corner. Stolkman smirked to himself, knowing that the woman, like many of the others employed there believed that they were working at a chemical lab for shampoo products. Walking to the next door that only a select few had access to, Tom slid his card down the activator, hearing the mechanism _clack_, they pushed the door open and proceeded down the long hallway.

"This is some of the progress that has been made in the last few weeks." Tom handed Baxter a folder, at the top of it was stamped '_Eradication_' in bold, red letters.

Flipping the folder open as they walked, Stolkman began flipping threw a few pages, reading and skimming parts of the material. Pulling out a negative, he lifted it to the lights above, squinting once more to make out the content.

"Interesting." He mumbled to himself as they made their way to the last door in the hall way.

Tom held his hand to the screen as the scanner ran over it, a voice activated prompter digitally pronounced his name as he took a step back for Dr. Stolkman to do the same. After a series of low beeps, the doors slid open to a lab. A few doctors were at computers, others standing, observing a wall of negatives, much like the ones that Baxter had just looked at moments ago. Walking to the stairs, the aluminum they walked on echoed with their every step.

One man stopped his feverish typing and looking up from a computer, "Ah, Dr. Stolkman, nice to see you again. How was the trip to California?" the Asian man smiled.

"Mildly eventful, to say the least." He mumbled in reply as he set his things down and opened his brief case.

"They didn't want to partner with us, did they?" the man sighed, leaning in his chair.

"No, Mark, they didn't. I had a feeling that the Illuminati weren't going to buy into us. They are just far too old fashioned for the lengths that Mr. Saki and Bishamon had started. At the end of the day, I'm not put off; their doctors are simpletons to what we have been achieving." Baxter pulled out a few more papers; past observances from before he had left.

"Quite a point, they're worried about the minor technicalities of their Crystal Meth labs and how to keep the Illuminati's underground businesses running, and we're creating life forms… quite a different agenda." They chucked at the comparison; a joke that only men of their dark genius would understand.

Sobering, the doctors glanced up as the door opened. Bishop transcended the steps, walking heavily toward the men.

"Stolkman! I was expecting you days ago." the angered man stopped and scowled at the meek-looking scientist.

"Things take time Bishop, I was trying to _schmooze_, but there was just no budging them." He defended himself, standing a little taller.

There had been quite a shift in time tables since the passing of the Shredder and Bishamon. They were always the ones that Baxter Stolkman had answered too. The plan was going to be a two year process; however since the turn of events a half a year ago, Bishop had bullied his way in without anyone saying otherwise. Baxter had wanted to walk away from the project, begin his own, however after a little forceful persuading from a few Dragon and Foot soldiers that were now under the orders of Bishop, Stolkman had 'agreed' to stay; his life being held over him if he left.

Bishop stood, cross armed, glaring at the smaller man. Turning he looked at Mark. "Dr. Stine, have you filled the Doctor here, in on the progress made?" he asked, throwing his head in the direction of Baxter.

"No sir, not yet." Mark glanced at Stockman and Tom. "I wa, was just about to take them down stairs." He stuttered slightly. "This way." He turned and began walking toward the steel door, talking as he went.

"We were able to finally get subject Rocksteady's heart rate back up to normal after the injections, but we don't believe he will need anymore of the steroids, seeing as he's able to form words once again." He began as he pressed his hand into the scanner. "Subject Bebop however, will not cooperate. He managed to escape from his cell last week; we were able to sedate him and reinforce the holding doors. Unfortunately he is shackled. The intelligence is there, you can see it." He said as they all scanned their hands, the four of them making their way to the elevator.

"Do they remember anything?" Baxter asked as he steadied his pace to keep with the taller men, hearing that one of his 'creations' was beginning to speak once more.

"I don't believe so. In fact…" Mark Stine turned his attention to Bishop. "… We were so successful in wiping their minds clean and retarding their memories that they have reverted back to primitive beings. Now not completely child like as Tokkar and Razar were mind you, but slightly more evolved, however still animalistic. They don't have the intelligence that they once had…of course _I_ wouldn't have referred to it as _intelligence_." He mumbled the last part under his breath as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened, dumping them in front of another set of doors.

"That was years ago. I want this done soon. I want you to find a way to control them. This matter with the turtles has gone on long enough." Bishop was about to turned back down the hall when Tom stopped him.

"Sir, the subjects don't remember a thing. They don't even know the turtles exist, and as of right now… they believe _we_ are the enemy!"

Clearing his throat, Stolkman spoke, "There is a something I have been toying with; An idea; a brainwashing technique if you will, with electrodes, nitrogen and magnesium. I believe it could trigger a chemical reaction, split cells that the mutagen hadn't altered. It will either be beneficial, or possibly destroy them however." He wrinkled his brow.

Standing Bishop regarded the group of men, "If this idea you have works, they will be two very powerful legions. If they are destroyed… perhaps the out come will be something we can use with those turtles… I will give you gentlemen one month." He snarled as he walked back onto the elevator and closed the doors off in front of him.

The three scientists looked and one another as Dr. Stine placed his hand on the scanner, this time, having to enter an identification code after. The steal doors slide open as Dragon and Foot ninjas stood on the other side. Baxter took a few steps forward, squinting; he let his eyes adjust to the yellow light that was being thrown from above. There before them in steal holding cells, were the creatures that he had created all those years ago; much larger now, the Rhino and Hog… that he was now going to _recreate_.

* * *

Shadow bounded down the stairs as the knocks on the door continued.

"Jesus girl… I'm come'n!" she shouted with a giggle.

Throwing the door open, Molly walked in with a bag of food, blond hair in a ponytail.

"Sorry Shay! I didn't know if you could hear me over the music!" she chuckled seeing everything on the table.

Mia and Robin had since jammed themselves into a small spare bedroom that was across the hall from Casey and April and were now, finishing unpacking a small amount of their clothes.

"Where's the 'rents?"

"Some benefit that Aprils station is sponsoring." Shadow answered as she pulled the top of the bag back to look in at its contents.

"Sweet. I got all the fixings for tacos, spinach dip, picked up a few bags of pizza rolls, chips and dip and of course… " she pulled out a magnum bottle of wine and a movie, "… the good stuff."

Shadow laughed. They were now steadily looking for an apartment of their own. She had asked Molly if she was interested in cohabitating with them, but unfortunately the girls lease wasn't up for another eight months. The last two days were hectic; Robin and Mia had met the moving company that their company had paid for at storage units and made appointments for the young women to visit different living establishments. This was the first that they had slowed down in the last six days since Shadow had landed in California when the packing had begun.

"Have you had time to see Raphers?" Molly asked as she set the heat on the over.

"Not yet…" Shadow giggled handing her a baking sheet for the pizza rolls. Molly was the only one that never got threatened when referring to the large turtle as 'Raphers'. He had claimed that it was because she was just too innocent and air-headed.

"Awwww… " Molly turned, sticking her bottom lip out in sad sympathy.

"Its ok, I talked to him last night and briefly this morning, he understands… but then grumbled something about '_the new chick fuck'en up his sex life'_." Shadow laughed.

Molly giggled and then looked at her; she spoke a little quieter, even though the music upstairs was blaring. "So she doesn't know yet?"

Shay shook her head "No, we don't know what to say, or how to approach it." Shadow sighed.

"Maybe we should just be straight with her." Molly didn't even look up from the grocery bags that she was emptying as she spoke. "I mean, she's going to be living with you two…. And you're _dating_ them. You can't hide the guys for long." She looked up finally and handed Shadow the chips and dip.

Taking the bag, Shadow tossed it on the counter behind her. She chewed on her bottom lip and pushed her side parted bangs behind her one ear, crossing her arms. She looked up as she heard foot steps. Robin glided down the stairs with Mia right behind her.

"Mols!… What's goin on lady?" Robin exclaimed as the two bubbly blonds hugged.

"Life!… Just live'n the dream." Molly pulled back smiling and winked at her.

Robin smirked at her and bumped her shoulder into the younger girl, "I know it… and I'm jealous!" she whispered the last part to Michelangelo's girlfriend who giggled back.

"Hellooo?" Mia stood smiling; her dark hair back in a messy ponytail, pieces framing her face.

"OH Molly… this is Mia Ortega. Mia, this is our friend Molly Snyder." Shadow stood and smiled as the two girls shook hands grinning at one another.

"Well you ladies hungry?" Molly asked as she looked around.

"Girl… you know it." Robin said leaning dramatically on the counter.

Mia began cutting all the vegetables for the tacos as Robin worked over the frying pan and ground meat. Molly sat mixing the dip as Shadow began pouring and distributing the wine.

"I do love movie and wine nights." Molly smiled as she held the large mixing bowl with one arm as the other arm stirred. Shadow placed a glass down in front of her.

"I look forward to it when I visit, but now… we can take part every week!" Robin said from the stove, giving a small smile to Mia.

"I'm excited for this, girl fun in sweat pants and stuff! I have two brothers and my mom was always working. We moved a lot too so … Robin was the first chica that I really could call a best friend!" Mia spoke not taking her eyes off her duties.

"Well we're a pretty normal group. Its fun, we watch a chick flick, eat, drink, gossip, talk about life and men! Some times it's funny, other times it's a bit more serious… A weekly venting session if you will!" Molly pushed the bowl away from her and grabbed her glass and took a sip.

"So tell me, are their any fuerte y guapo chicos in this city?" Mia picked up the chopped vegetables and placed them in their separate bowls.

"_Hu?"_ Molly looked at her dumb-founded, brow creased and mouth open.

Robin laughed "She said strong and handsom guys!" they all laughed harder at Molly who just smiled sheepishly as she took another sip.

"There are millions of men here!" Shadow smiled at her "You just have to know where to look!  
"Well, I wanna look." Mia said pulling out a chair.

She wasn't guy crazy by any means. Mia had only ever been in two serious relationships. One her senior year of high school and the other was most of college. She was engaged to him, but, a month before the wedding a friend of hers had called her. Said she had spotted Mia's fiancé flirting and pawing a big busted red head at the bar and later leaving with her. After the engagement and all the plans were called off, Mia moved from a suburb of San Francisco to Los Angeles as soon as she had gotten her new job. Living with Robin had helped bring her slightly out of the 'hermit' stage that she had adopted after the broken engagement, but out mingling with the opposite sex, she was still more shy that she lead on. However being with the girls in a new city, new places to explore meant new opportunities for life and love.

Molly smiled at her "OH in all due time."

"Besides, you never find the good ones when you're looking, ya know?" Robin said turning and reached for her glass.

"No ya don't… that's for sure." Molly quipped as she glanced up at Shay who smiled back at her.

"So Molly, you have a boyfriend?" Mia enquired her, opening a bag of chips and fingering a few to dip.

Nodding her head and swallowing her sip of wine Molly gave a small smile, "Yea, I do."

"Yea? What's his name?" the Hispanic woman smiled at her.

"Mike." She answered nonchalantly, reaching for a chip of her own.

"Michael. Very nice. How long have you been with him?" she raised her eye brows. Mia just loved girl talk. Robin usually was her only subject of questioning torture, which usually proved fruitless since she never gave any '_good dirt'_ as Mia put it.

Molly rolled her eyes to the ceiling, creasing her brow counting the months, "Two years?" she answered more to herself.

"It's really been that long?" Shadow narrowed her brow as well, leaning forward over the table, grabbing a handful of chips.

"Mm hmm." Molly took another sip.

"Well I think it's sweet." Robin spoke as she turned off the burner. Picking up the pan, she leaned it over the sink with both hands to drain the grease.

"I'll have to meet'em! _And_ your man… you know I don't think you told me his name?" Mia turned and eyed Shadow with a smirk.

"Hm? OH…ah, Raphael." Shadow said glancing up at Robin then back to Mia.

The dark haired girls' eyes widened. "Whew! That name _screams_ sexy!" They all laughed as Mia pretended to fan herself.

"Oh wait till you meet'em… you'll think differently!" Robin chucked from behind her glass.

"Hey… whats _that_ supposed ta'mean?" Shadow tried to act defensive.

"Nothing! Beauty is in the eye of the beholder is all…" she winked at her step-niece and friend, who just rolled her eyes knowing that Raphael and Donatello were in fact, complete opposites when it came to their personalities.

"Well none-the-less…" Mia trailed off reaching for a taco shell. Pausing a moment as her self proclaimed A.D.D kicked it, "Hey… what movies did you bring?" she smiled at Molly.

Molly laughed looking at Mia. '_This chick's all over the place!_' she thought to herself before answering. "_Steel Magnolia's_ or _Kate and Leopold."_ She smiled.

"Molly has the ultimate 'chick flick' collection." Robin smiled, handing out the plates.

"Yea and don't forget the mass collection of old school Barney tapes too!" Shadow laughed as Molly gave Shay a mock punch to the arm.

"Come on… you know those are for my nieces when they visit!" she tried defending herself.

"Yea… or Mikey!" Robin replied as the women erupted into laughter; Mia at the retort, the other three actually putting the statement into visual context.

With only a half hour of the movie or so left, the ladies each held their final glasses of wine; legs curled up into various seats around the television as Hugh Jackman's character was trying to win Meg Ryan's character's heart. Robin sat in the over stuffed recliner that Casey refused to part with as Mia and Molly lounged on the sofa. Shadow sat on the floor, back against the couch with one leg crossed over the other in front of her.

"You know… this is a good choice. I mean, _trying_ to convince someone to like you…you're _trying_ to tell them the truth. And its something _crazy_… like your from a different time or world'en _shit_, and they think your _nuts_. But then, they like, _fall_ for you'en it all works out! And I mean… Kate wasn't _looken_ for it! It just _happened_!" Shadow rambled almost coherently from the floor as she pulled the glass to her lips.

"I love this too. She totally doesn't believe him, then she sees'em for what he really is, and totally goes after him!" Robin smiled, bobbing her head back and forth, a warm glow in her cheeks.

"Duh… _that's_ why I picked it!" Molly giggled.

"I love romances. I want a guy like Leopold. Sweet, endearing, romantic, compassionate, protective, attracti.." Mia began.

"Whoa, hey… only three adjectives allowed at once!" Shadow cut her off as Molly giggled.

"Yea… you're asking for _a lot_!" Robin swung her head to her side and looked at her friend.

"You think?" Mia pouted as she stirred her wine glass.

"Well no…there _are_ guys like that, but their usually not what you think…"Molly smirked her numbing lips, thinking of her orange, bandana-welding, crime fighting turtle.

"Yea… their usually married!" Robin replied as they all giggled.

"Or your 'best friend'…"Shadow followed suit, putting her fingers into quotations as they laughed harder, the wine affecting them all.

"Or… OR they're _gay_!" Mia spit out between gasps of air, Robin holding her stomach as she laughed, a few tears from the hysterics ran down a few faces. They were slap-happy.

"Or…" Molly stammered threw deep breaths of laughter and tried again. "Or… if he's a turtle!" she continued to laugh as Mia exclaimed _"What?!"_ continuing to laugh as well. Robin stopped abruptly as Shadow calmed herself; face slowly falling, eyes carefully watching Mia. Robin's mouth was agape, looking at Molly who continued to giggle, but noticing her friends' faces; realizing what she said in mixed company, she swallowed. They had sobered up instantly.

"How random is _that_!" Mia slowed her giggles, picking up on everyone else's' reactions but continued, "Whas wrong?" she slurred slightly, narrowing her eyes at Shadow then looked at Robin.

Molly cleared her throat and looked up at Shadow sheepishly. Shadow shrugged and gave her a small reassuring look then turned her attention to Robin who moved her eyes from Mia to Shadow. Shadow nodded at her.

"Mia… girl," Robin cleared her throat as well, "… theres something that we wanna talk to you about." She started, she had Mia's undivided attention.

"I … ah, shoot…" Robin exhailed. Looking up at Shadow she spoke "Where do we start?"

"Start with what? Juss say it." Mia slurred slightly again, keeping her eyes on her best friend.

Shadow opened her mouth, causing the raven-haired woman to look over at her. "Mia… you were right about Robin having someone here." She started.

Mia smiled wide. "I knew it!" she breathed.

"Well," Shay continued "Molly, Robin and I… we ah, date… brothers."

Mia's eyes danced a bit over her face, waiting to see if she would continue.

"And… there not exactly what you might think." Shadow broke her stare away and looking down at the floor where she was now sitting Indian style, facing the other three.

"Ok…so?" Mia cocked on eye brow.

This wasn't exactly the way the three young women had thought about bringing it up to their friend; after a few drinks and what not, but here it was. The timing was impeccable as usual of course that was Shay's luck; _and_ inevitable because it had to be said.

Robin breathed a few times, trying to shake the sick feeling that was coming over her. She never had mentioned any of this to her best friend, never hinted at the life that her sister and husband lead with their rare choice in friends. Let alone tell her that she had feelings for one of them.

Molly, right on queue, put everything on the table. "Their mutant turtles." Mia looked at her with a blank stare. Molly gave her a weak, pathetic smile, waiting for the aftermath.

Everyone was still and quiet. Mia sat, chewing on her bottom lip, looking down at her wine.

"This is a joke." She chuckled darkly "I mean, that's not funny… to make fun of me I mean..." She looked up throwing a glare at Robin.

"Mia… this is _no_ joke girlfriend." Robin whispered. She gave her an ironic but unfortunate smirk.

"You're kidding… right?! I mean, what… your dating _animals_? You're making this up!" Mia just began the verbal diarrhea that they had all been waiting for.

"No! Their not _animals_… their…" Mollys' voice was confident and defending at first, but lost her grandeur as she couldn't find the words for the guys.

"Their amazing." Shadow breathed firmly, Confidence suddenly filling her. The other three women looked at her. "Their walking, talking, caring, fun, compassionate, breathing, thinking, emotion-feeling, smiling, joking, human-like _turtles_. And we _date_ them! And _they_ date us..._love _us." Shadow put her hand on her chest. She was off on a tangent now, getting up to her knees as Mia just looked at her. "I know it sounds really, I dunno… _crazy_? _Unworldly_? But Mia… we were scared to tell you. I mean, you obviously don't understand, and you won't until you meet them… but I have known them for _years_, and so has Robin! They saved Aprils _life_ about, what? Ten, Twelve years ago? They saved _all_… our lives." Shadow threw her hands up, gesturing to the three of them; she looked at Molly and Robin as she spoke the last part.

They all sat in silence. Mia's brain was working a mile a minute. Were they just fucking with her because they were drunk? But… they couldn't, not the way Shadow just went off with her small, endearing speech. She looked up from her hands that were playing with the bottom of her glass. This was a chance, a time for them to prove it. Her eyes met Shadows in a very curious, unsure and frightened way, not an ounce of misunderstanding in her voice, she whispered. "I wanna meet them."


	4. Chapter 4

Rummaging through her purse, Molly pulled her keys out with a triumphant smirk. Looking down she let her blue eyes adjust on the door knob, the task at hand; staggering back a step she leaned forward and began her tipsy attempt. As she leanedover to let her eyes focus, her door opened. 

"Nice… just what I always wanted! Door ta'door service!" Michelangelo giggled as he took in the sight of his girlfriend. 

"Hehe, Hi!" Molly stood straight up and threw her arms up around his neck as he backed up and closed the door behind them. 

"Have fun?" He gave her one last squeeze and pulled back. 

"Yes, lots." She leaned in a pecked him on the mouth and continued to go about pulling her shoes off. 

"How's the new chick?" Mikey asked as he reclaimed his seat on the couch, looking around for the remote. 

"Mia? Oh she's great! Real fun!"

"Yea?" He asked, half listening as he began throwing pillows around, frantic for the device. 

"I think I messed up though…." She continued into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of pretzels off the counter. 

"Yea?" he continued his charade, glancing to his side at the end table. 

"Yea… I kinda mentioned you guys… hope Leo and Splinter don't get _too_ mad at me…" She pulled open the fridge and grabbed a water, closing the door she stopped to watch him. 

"Yea?" he commented a third time, obliviously reaching under the couch on his hands and knees.

"What are ya doin?" Molly asked cocking her head to the side, looking at his back side sticking up from between her coffee table and sofa. 

"Wait… You what?" Mikey finally lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. 

She gave him a sheepish smirk. "I didn't mean too… it just kinda… came out."

"Well… did she seem, I dunno… cool about it?" He asked, finally noticing that the remote was on the coffee table. Rolling his eyes he grabbed it and sat back on the couch. 

"The normal reaction I guess. Course we were drinking. She thought we were pull'en her leg." Molly plopped down hard next to him and tossed her feet up on the table, crossing them. 

"Well did you explain anything, like details'en stuff?" he grabbed for the pretzels. 

"I… well" she paused to open the bag. "I was still kinda tongue twisted."

"You _still_ are." He chuckled, reaching in the bag.

Ignoring his comment, she grabbed for a bite "Shadow took over. Robin and I kinda, sat there." Molly bit down and chomped, looking at him. 

He smirked at her, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "It's ah'right. Shadow cleared it up? I mean was the girl still confused?" he asked surfing the stations even though the television was still on mute. 

"Mia just listened. Shay went off on how you guys are amazing and wonderful and we love you and junk. She wants ta'meet you." She looked down, pulling out another pretzel. 

"En'junk?" Mike chuckled. 

"Yeah! Junk!" she looked up at him and laughed. 

"Well when we gonna meet'er?"

"Eh…" she shrugged, looking at the T.V. "Robin and Shay said that they would talk to April, Casey and Splinter. I think the girls were going to talk to her a little more when April and Cas got home. Explain more." She rolled her head to her side and grabbed for the fuzzy blanket that was mocking her at the other end. 

"That probably best." Mikey looked at her as she situated the blanket around their laps. 

"Yea…. " she said, then looked up at him. "You mad?" she asked. 

"With you? No…" he smirked at her, kissing her nose. 

"K." Molly smiled at him dreamily. 

Putting her head up more, she kissed his chin as he then brought his head down so that they were forehead to forehead. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes. 

"You tired?" he asked, kissing her lips. 

"Mm hmm… " she nodded her head, eyes closed with a small smile. 

"Have a lot to drink?"

"No… just enough though." She pulled back and looked at him. 

"You wanna _play_?" he grinned at her and wiggled his brow. 

Molly laughed and elbowed his bicep. He turned and pushed her down on the couch. She giggled the entire time, bringing her arms around his neck, never objecting. They both giggled as their lips met. He kissed her soft andteasing as he heard her giggle again. Pulling back he looked at her. 

"What?"

"You _asked_… " She laughed again. 

Mike smirked at her "Hey, 'least I was gentleman 'bout it!"

She giggled again and pulled his head back down to hers. 

* * *

The sun peeked threw the curtains landing on her face. Robin felt herself wake, her eyes heavy and head groggy, she glanced up at the clock. 8:49am. Letting her head fall back to the pillow, she batted her eyes a few times, looking across the room at Mia who was still sound asleep. 

'_Poor thing'_, she thought as she pushed the covers back, letting her arms flop to her sides with the blankets at her waist. Staring at the ceiling, Robin closed her eyes again. A hang over was on its way. The night before had started out fairly normal. Eating, drinking, laughing, movie, more laughing… then, the bomb hit. Poor Molly too… it was one of her most endearing qualities but biggest down falls. She was innocent. Not sexually or life speaking, but innocent in that she would say honest things with out thinking, of course some of that came with her younger age too. She would never weigh the consequences, but never did she ever mean to hurt, anger or offend anyone. It was one of the many reasons they all loved the girl. Mia was dealt a whole truck load of information last night. After Molly left, shortly after she dropped the tid-bit of info, Robin and Shadow continued to talk to a sobering Mia. They were almost finished with the guys 'How they came to be' story when April and Casey returned. After a few short examinations and more talk and stories, they had Mia understanding, confused and intrigued all at the same time. It was shortly after 4:00am when they all made it to bed. 

Robin swallowed, her throat dry and scratchy. She pushed the covers the rest of the way off her and swung her legs over the side of the full size bed; her and Mia were to rotate the bed and air mattress until they found a place of their own, hopefully in a few weeks. She shuffled her feet till she got to the door, opening it slowly and walking out into the hallway. The apartment was quiet, she knew that April and Casey had left for work already and Shadow was obviously still asleep. Robin grabbed a hold of the banister and descended down to the kitchen, her camisole top and pajama pants weren't warm enough to keep her from shivering slightly in the cool air conditioning. Reaching the bottom, the down stairs was bright, the morning sunlight lit up the sunken living room, making Robin squint slightly. She turned to the right, and looked at the counter. She smiled to herself seeing that her sister had left the coffee pot on. Opening up various cabinets until she found the mugs, Robin stopped when she heard a faint knock on the door. Placing the cup on the counter, she furrowed her brow, running a hand through her shorter hair trying to fix a few pieces that she knew were out of control. 

Opening the door, she peaked around and saw Donatello. 

"Hey." He whispered at her and gave a small wave. 

Smiling, Robin opened the door the rest of the way. He took a step in and looked around quickly. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her whole face shown her excitement. 

He ignored her question. "You alone?" he whispered looking down, right in her eyes. It was one of the sweetest things that he did. Always a gentleman, she smiled knowing he was aware of her attire.

"Yea… till the others wake up." she whispered back at him. 

He nodded his head and smiled at her as she put her arms around him for the first time in months. Donny held her tight, borrowing his face down into her hair and shoulder. Breathing deeply she adjusted her arms around his neck, pulling back she put her hands on his face. 

"Missed you… " She said quietly and whimsically. 

"Missed you too." he answered, their eyes connecting, right before their mouths did. 

The kiss was tentative at first, sweet and caring. Donatello pulled her closer to him using his hands that were resting on her hips as she held his face gently. She deepened the intimate contact, placing one hand on his shoulder and allowing their tongues to play. 

"You guys wanna use my room?" 

They disconnected, turning to look at Shadow as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, brown hair half wavy and half straight in all of her tank top and sweatpants glory. She hadn't realized it at the time, but she was the first to ever witness the two portraying any sort of intimacy. Robin would talk briefly about it, but no one ever saw it. 

"We, ah.. " Donny stood, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Morning Don." Shadow waved in his direction with out looking up and headed straight for the coffee. 

"I should…" he glanced up at Shay and then Robin who looked like a lost puppy. 

"_You_ should stay for breakfast." Shadow said, turning to regard him as she pulled a mug down. "Sit. Mia's not going to be down for a while… even if she does, at least we can do this one at a time. It may be better that way." Shadow said after pointing at a chair. 

"Besides… " she smiled at him and then looked to Robin. "You two haven't seen each other in a while…. And its time to stop hiding _this_ from everyone. " Shay motioned between the two as she smirked. 

Turning back around she bent to pull out a few frying pans. She noticed Robin out of the corner of her eyeas shemoved to the counter. 

"Coffee?" she asked Don, who must have nodded because she reached up to the cabinet again. 

"Where's Raph?" Shay asked Donny with out turning. 

"He went back to bed after practice this morning. Think he's gotta head cold." He replied as the steaming mug was placed in front of him. 

"Yea, he sounded a bit congested last night on the phone. He's a damn grouch when he's sick too… the next few days should be _awesome_." Shadow mocked enthusiasm as she reached for the refrigerator. 

"He hasn't been sick in a long time." Don chuckled as he blew on his cup, looking at Robin; Shadow recognized his '_How do you know'_ tone.

"I just remember him being an ass hole when he was sick." Shadow rummaged for eggs and bacon. 

"That's because you were an annoying twelve year old…and he's Raph." Don winked at Robin who just gave him a scolding look. 

Shadow spun around and pointed at him "You were all jack-ass fifteen year olds and nothings changed!" She stuck her tongue out at him and lifted her middle finger as he smiled at her. 

They all giggled quietly as the banter spanned the rest of the time until the meal. 

Mia woke, her eyes opened. The whole room seemed to have a haze around it. She pushed herself to roll over and looked at the clock over by the bed and noticed it was just reaching 10:30am. Groaning, she shoved her body the rest of the way up. She hadn't slept this late in a year or more, but it was needed. Standing, she glanced in the mirror. Squinting, she moved closer and examined herself as she reached for her plastic, trendy Calvin_ Klein _glasses. Pushing her bangs out of her face, she noticed that her hair hadn't moved much from the night before signaling that she hadn't moved in her sleep at all. Groaning to herself, she wiped a little eye liner that had smudged under her eyes and pulled on her white cotton robe. Before she reached the door, she heard talking. Pulling it open, there was chuckling and a male voice that she had never heard before. Pausing and listening, Mia heard the man's story about a fight about who ate the last of the Hot Pockets and someone throwing a roll of paper towels. She felt her heart beat into her chest as she heard Robins voice.

"Mikey ran? Did Raph catch him?" she laughed from down the stairs. 

"Donny _please_ tell me know one was _killed_…" She then made out Shays voice. 

"He ran to his room, then snuck past me a few minutes later to go to Molly's."

Mia stood in the door way a minute, lifting her hand to her mouth, she nibbled on her nail a moment. '_This is it._' She thought. '_One of them's here_.'

Pulling away from the entry way, she took a few steps toward the stairs. Stepping softly, she grabbed the railing and moved down the steps, bracing herself for anything. As she hit the middle of the stairs, the talking stopped. Moving down another step, she was able to see a green leg? Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest as she swallowed. Taking the next step, he came into full view. Stopping, she barely realized that Robin and Shadow were staring at her, waiting for her reaction. 

He was sitting in a chair opposite Shay, with Robin to his left. He was looking down at the table then finally turned to look at her as well. His olive colored skin and egg-plant colored bandana were vibrant in the morning light. His eyes studied her as well as she let her eyes continue to drift over him. His shoulders were strong running down into toned arms, with a leather band around his elbow and wrist. Veins were baring themselves at the surface of his skin; she watched the muscles flex as he shifted under her gaze slightly. 

"Mia…" Robin spoke softly, bringing her out of her trance. Looking at her best friend, she smiled awkwardly. 

"Mia… this is... Donatello. My… Donatello." She said his name in a whisper the second time, squeezing his hand under the table as he squeezed back. 

Mia stood quiet for just a moment longer before she found her voice. 

"Nice to meet you Donatello." She smiled weakly but it was still genuine. 

"Nice to meet you Mia." The corners of his mouth lifted as he spoke in a formal, deep tone. 

"You wanna join us? I can make you something to eat?" Shay asked, moving her chair out. 

"Yea chica, I'd like that." She finally pulled her gaze off of the turtle to look at Shadow. 

Moving slowly, she pulled out the chair across from Robin and sat. A silence hung in the air as she stayed still, looking at the graining in the wooden table. Pulling her head up, Mia looked at Robin and smiled. 

"I guess you weren't maken any of this up last night." more of a statement than a question.

Robin shook her head and offered a sincere smile. Mia turned her attention back to the turtle who was now looking at her. 

"So you're the reason she's always loved coming to New York." Mia stated throwing her head toward Robinas Donny gave a chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck again. 

"Well I'm not _all_ of it I'm sure." He looked at Robin who looked at him warmly. 

"Just about. She would always be so happy. I always thought it was just her sister until I realized that...only a man can make a woman go ga-ga the way she would act this last year or so…" Mia winked at him, feeling herself calming down as he was a lot easier to look at that she had thought. The fact that he was very well spoken and polite made the meeting more bearable and almost pleasant as well. 

"How you want your eggs girlfriend?" Shadows question caused Mia to turn her attention over her shoulder. 

"Ah, are there any veggies for an omlet?" She replied. 

"OH god!" hearing Donny's remark she turned back around. 

"What?" she felt her nerves boil back up as her face reddened.

"You and my one brother." He shook his head looking down a the table with a smirk. 

"We all just scramble'em, its quick and easy… but my one brother, he insists on omlets. Says its more balanced with vegetables." He chuckled. 

Shadow laughed, "That sounds about right for him."

"Who, Leo?" Robin asked with a laugh as the other two nodded at her. 

"Oh… I thought I was strange or something." Mia smiled at him as she shook his head. 

"High maintenance?" Robin goofed on the two in context. 

"I'm not high maintenance!" Mia crossed her arms pouting. 

Robin rolled her eyes, "Oh please!"

"Well Leonardo is! If I could classify him it would be Metro Sexual!" Shadow spouted from the stove. 

Donny let out a long laugh, making Mia smile at him. She looked over at Robin who gave her a nervous look. Mia regarded her friend and mouthed '_I like'em_', which made Robins whole face light up.

The phone rang, startling the group. Shadow placed the vegetableson the counter and walked to the phone, pulling it off its base. 

"Hello?" she asked, as soon as she knew who it was, she eyes Donatello. 

"Yea, we're just hanging out having a bite to eat." She paused again. 

"Yea, she is…. Mm hmm… Nope, very well actually." They all eyes her as she smiled at the group. 

"Yea sure." Pulling the phone away from her ear she looked at Donny. 

"Its Leo, he wants ta'talk to ya." She stood covering the receiver as Don stood and made his way to the phone. Taking it he turned his back to the group of women. 

Mia watching him as he stood; he was tall, something she wasn't entirely expecting, but of course he was large in frame so it only made sense. Robin leaned over to her and whispered quietly. 

"Well?" she asked with only one side of her mouth turned up. 

Mia thought for a second. "Hes nothing like I thought."

Robin looked at her confused and slightly scared. 

"I didn't know what to think, but… hes very nice, so far!" she whispered back. 

"No 'so far' with _him_." Shadow said throwing her thumb in the turtles direction. "Donnys great!"

Mia nodded her head. "He's the smart on right? Like knows all the computer stuff and medical things… real cultured?" Robin and Shay nodded their head with smiles. 

"Leo's pretty cultured as well." They all turned to look at him, seeing as Don heard that last part of the conversation. 

Mia blushed as she was caught trying to make the associations from last nights stories. 

"Well?" Shay asked, moving to the stove to turn it off. 

"Mia… you ready to meet my family?" Donny looked at the dark haired girl. 

Mia said nothing, nodding slightly. 

"Leo talked to Splinter after practice this morning, and they said from what Molly told Mikey… you seemed trustworthy. So… you think your ready?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning back on the counter. 

"Well… " she looked from Robin to the plate that Shadow had just set in front of her, back to the turtle. "I suppose… "

* * *

**Sorry I am updating slow. _Life_ is happening lately, but bare with me! There is more to come! I wanted to touch on Molly and Mike-they have been together for so long that they have the most natural relationship thus far. Shadow and Raph will see each other again soon, promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

Whipping the steam and condensation off the bathroom mirror, Raphael looked at himself quickly before it started clouding back up. Opening the cabinet, he pulled out a tooth brush, paste and turned the water on. A knock at the door came as he began brushing. 

"Woo is it?" he muffled threw the brushing, narrowing his brow in agitation. 

"It's me." He heard come threw the door. Reaching over, he yanked to door open, watching the steam rush past Leonardo. 

Taking the brush out of his mouth, he wiped the corner as he held the brush. "Done'en a min." he mumbled again. 

"We're going to be late Raph. I showered when you were sleeping." Leo crossed his arms, irritated with his brother. 

Spitting, Raphael pooled the water in one hand, swashed it in his mouth and spit. "We ain't late! _We're_ who dis chick's meet'en, ra'member?" Raph whipped his mouth with the hand towel, throwing it on the back of the toilet. Pushing past him, Raph stalked to his room, grabbing his leather bands, Sais and bandana. 

"Hey you dudes ready?" Mikey asked, corking his eyebrows as he came around the corner. 

"Yea… when Raph here's done take'n his good old time."

"Bite me Leo."

"You knew what time we had to go tonight."

"Lay off it ah'right? We're goin!" Raph batted his light switch down and shouldered his brother out of the way. "_See_… We're goin." His sarcastic tone gaining mumbles of distain from Leonardo. 

"Don't worry 'bout it man…. " Mikey patted his oldest brother on the shoulder then leaned in to whisper. "He just needs laid." With a wink, Mike was trotting threw the layer after Raphael. 

Leo breathed in filling his lungs, heaving his chest he held it a second and then let out a calming breath. He let his arms fall as he started in the direction of his brothers. Splinter had declined to go, seeing as the four turtles were going to be a sensory overload alone. Hearing Mikey and Donny's thoughts and comments on Mia and what Mike had heard from Molly, she seemed like a descent enough person. Her reaction to Donatello was better then some, namely Aprils and Shadows; of course Shays was that of a confused and angry pre-teen at the time. Robins reaction had been one of interest and wonderment. She had time to talk to April at length for quite a few weeks before a visit to the big apple. Robin had known exactly what to expect; personality, appearance, complexity, thought processes, everything. Their meeting with her was actually the best one they had ever had; it was a relief for them. 

Shadow had screamed, ripped her hand from Aprils and hid behind Casey. Her twelve year old mind had a hard time processing everything. They would have thought a younger kid would have digested everything easier, wilder imaginations and what not, but it was the total opposite. For the first few months, Shadow had wanted nothing to do with them, Casey had told them that she blamed them for all the problems in her and her dads' lives, save her mothers death of course. When she had finally decided to acknowledge them, it was Michelangelo who she spoke too. Perhaps it was his more immature demeanor, or his laid back persona, but she had always been able to relate to him more as a kid. However maturing threw the years, it had become obvious last year who she related too, she was her fathers daughter after all. Besides the fact of them dating… Raphael being Casey's best friend and all, and her sharing her dads' attitude…it just made sense. 

Molly had a reaction similar to Robins. Of course she had known Mikey for a few months before she met himself, Don and Raph. She was shy at first, opened up to Don the quickest, aside from Mike. But then again, himself and Raph were always the most guarded. They didn't look at things threw rose-colored glasses like Mikey often did and sometimes Donny. She eventually began talking to them though, finding a special place in Splinters heart as well. Molly was young, but a complete sweet heart. Even though sometimes her conversations and comments emulated her now 21year old attitude, she was one of the more endearing people that Leonardo had met to date. 

Closing the door to their sewer home behind him, Leo could hear his other brothers a few yards ahead of him talking. Picking his feet up, he paced himself, still in his thoughts. 

Cara had been a mistake. He thought he had feelings for her. At one point, Leo thought he had loved her. However the moment he thought he had loved her, when she smiled at him and held his hand, she had brought up her fears once again. The last few months he had time to think and reflect, realizing that they weren't fears, but prejudices. If he had been human, they probably would have been engaged at this moment, but he shook those thoughts away. In the end, all of her beauty on the outside was masked by the ugly on the inside. '_No honor to ones own heart and self' _is what he kept telling himself when his thoughts turned to her. She deserved every heart ache that she got for what she put him threw emotionally. Of course when he thought like that, he would meditate. It wasn't him, it wasn't healthy either. He simply let her go. 

"Dude… Leo man, lets go!" Michelangelo yelled behind him, shaking him from his daydreaming. 

Leonardo let a small smile cross his face in the dark for a moment regarding his brother. Picking up the pace, he jogged to the ladder under the manhole that Raphael was now holding from the alley way above. Mikey pushed himself up threw and waited on Leo. 

"Ya nervous Fearless?" Raphael asked, a mischievous smirk on his face. 

Leo thought of snapping at him but instead answered the question. "Not nervous as much as apprehensive."

"Hu?" Mikey wrinkled his brow in confusion. 

Raph let out a chuckle at Mike. "He's say'n he ain't _scared_ nervous, but…"

"But I just don't like to jump right into being friends with new… humans." Leo arched an impressed brow at Raph's understanding of his vocabulary, but finished his own explaination. 

"Oh, Well I _knew_ that." Mike said as they started to the door of the antique shop. "Oh an'Leo? Don't call them _humans_…it sounds so derogatory." Michelangelo said casually before pushing the door open. 

A shocked look spread across Leo and Raphs' faces as they looked at one another a moment. Shrugging his shoulders, Raphael entered behind Mike with Leo closing the door behind them. 

* * *

Mia looked over herself in the mirror as Robin stood behind her with the flat iron. She finished the last application of mascara as she fluffed up the hair in the back of her head; her black hair shown as she straightened out her turquoise baby tee. 

"Well?" She implied to Robin as the blond gave her a once over. 

"Perfect as usual." She winked at her as she too finished up the final touches to her hair. 

"So…" she started, the nervousness showing itself in her voice once again. " I'm meeting Mollys' boyfriend, who… is Mike."

Robin nodded her head, "Mm hmm, Michelangelo."

Mia started again, "Raphael who dates Shay." Robin nodded for her to continue. 

"And Leonardo?" she said his name like a question. 

"Yep, you got it girlfriend!" Robin smiled at her as she puckered her lips for lip gloss. 

"We're not over doing it for dinner at the apartment here are we?" Mia asked for the third time as she started making her way out of the bathroom. 

"No, this is how I always look when I visit." Robin stated very matter-o-fact. 

Shadow walked out of her room wearing a tight, red '_Sinful Couture'_ rocker t-shirt and a thin gauze scarf along with minimal, natural make-up. 

"Shays not that done up!. I just don't want to look like a clown!" Mia yelled in a loud whisper as to not bring attention to them from April, Casey and Don who were down stairs. 

"Whoa… hey, yes I am! I usually look like a fourteen year old with no make-up on! Eye liner is my best bud!" Shadow pointed at the women in the hall way. 

"Besides, Shay has the whole 'Glam Rock' thing down!" Robin said smiling at the brown haired girl. 

"That's right, I'm _glam_." They giggled as they made their way down the stairs. 

A knock at the door caused April to turn from the large tossed salad that she was mixing on the counter, and smile at the girls. 

Looking at Mia, Shadow smiled. "You ready?"

Mia stood, staring at the door as if she had tunnel vision. The door on the other side of the room was the clearest thing, everything else was blurred. "Yea…" she finally glanced at Shadow. Better sooner than later. 

"I'll get it!" Shay went to the door and flung it open. 

"Well _hello_ there…" she teased the three turtles in her best sultry voice as she leaned with one arm on the door frame. 

"Hey there." Mike winked as Raphael rolled his eyes and shoved Mikey out of the way hearing a _Hey_!

Raphael walked threw the door, not paying attention to one single person but the woman in his sights. Shadow threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up. 

"Hi buddy!" Shadow said through her beaming smile as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"Sup girlie." He grunted, unable to hide his own small smile which he quickly buried in her shoulder. 

Shadow giggled and kissed his cheek as he set her down, once again regaining his tough exterior. Truth was he wanted nothing more than to toss her over his shoulder and take her right to her room to have his way with her, but this exact moment wasn't the time. 

"Wheres mine!" Mikey asked as he scooped Shay up and hugged her. 

"Hi Mikey!" She laughed. He was always good for flirting with her when Molly wasn't around. Of course it was always innocent. 

"Robin!" Mikey yelled as he moved from Shadow to the blond on the other side of the kitchen. 

"Hey Mike!" Robin hugged him as he pretended to dip her. 

"_God_ you are such a douche." Donatello stood, arms crossed shaking his head side to side from down in the living room. 

"Good _verb-age_ Donny!" Shadow laughed, elbowing Raph who smirked. 

Mia stood silent, completely taken back from what she was seeing. Her nerves were making her face warm and her body sweat a little. She felt her self ringing her hands together until she stopped due to more self consciousness. This morning was awkward at first, but as the day went on and she found herself relaxing more and the regular 'Mia' was talking to Don by mid-afternoon. 

Donatello was so controlled for the most part. She did see his personality more this afternoon as well. He was slightly goofy at times, which Robin and Shay told her only gets worse with Mike around. However these three were all different demeanors. The one wearing the red bandana, who she figured was Raphael at this point, was pretty quiet, but not in a shy way, but a dark and mysterious way. The one in orange, she knew was Michelangelo since everyone calling him such. He definitely fit the bill for the 'goof' as everyone had classified him as that. She could see that Molly had her hands full… or visa versa, depending on the day. There was the last brother standing in the kitchen next to April. His blue bandana tails lay on both his shoulders, as his arms were crossed, watching Mike run from Shadow to Robin, attempting to dip her. She could only assume that this was Leonardo. His height and size definitely over powered that area of the kitchen, and as Raphael moved to his side they looked enormous; incredibly intimidating. As he glanced in her direction, Mia moved her eyes to the floor, looking at her pink painted toes. 

"Mia?" she looked up at her name. It was already becoming a little over whelming. Yesterday at this time, she didn't even know these turtles existed. She was getting ready to have 'Girls night'. 

April smiled at her. "Mia… These are Dons' brothers." 

Michelangelo walked to her a little slower than he did the other two younger women, however still a little too intrusive for her. 

"Hi, I'm Mike." He grinned at her as she felt herself push harder into the Fridge behind her. 

"Hi…" Mia smiled a small smile at him. "Nice to meet you." He grinned wider at her and winked. 

Turning he looked at the group. "Molly's come'n. She gets off at 8:00pm!" he then pulled out a chair and sat like he meets people like this everyday. 

Shadow shouldered Raph slightly, who dropped his shoulder so that his head was leaning in her direction. He turned and looked at her. 

"Be nice." She whispered quiet but stern. 

He narrowed his eyes at her and his mouth curled in an agitated manner. Looking up, he noticed the Hispanic girl looking at them. He straightened and rolled his shoulders, walking toward her. 

Mia felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. Robin had told her about Raph when Shadow wasn't around. It wasn't that Robin didn't like Raph, she did… she just warned Mia that he was little hard to take and more rough around the edges that the others. 

"Raphael." He said his name as he moved to her side. He stopped and gave her a blank look as he latched onto the fridge handle. 

"Mia… oh… um, sorry." She stammered as she realized that he wanted in the refrigerator. Pulling out a beer, he stood. 

Leo felt anger boil inside him. Naturally Raph would be an ass hole to someone that he just met, someone that he knew was intimidated by him. Leonardo looked at Shadow who was a few feet to his left, her face registered the same anger as she looked up at him as well. 

"Ya want one?" Raph asked offering the first one he grabbed to her. 

"Uh, thanks." She gave a pathetic smile as she took it from him. _It was a test_, she thought. _If I hadn't taken the beer, he would have thought I was lame, or disgusted or hating on him… but I took the beer. What if they think I'm some alcoholic or_… Mia's somewhat psychotic thought process was broken up by Leonardo uncrossing his arms and making the first movement she had seen from him yet. He walked to her, and stood. His stance was proud and confident. Mia finally brought her eyes up from his broad chest to his face. They continued to look at one another for a few more seconds, both taking in the other. Even though Mia's nerves were getting the better of her, she couldn't help but notice his eyes, Hazel with a touch of gold and green. She blinked as she noticed his arm move, making every muscle in his upper body flex. Glancing down, she noticed his hand was out. She looked back up at his face, she could feel a nervous hotness flash through her suddenly. 

Everything was slow motion for Leo, as he had spared small peaks at her already; he was intrigued physically to say the least. Her dark hair was slightly longer than that of Shadows, her golden skin had a honey hue to it and her frame was definitely more voluptuous than he though from the other night on the roof. Her breasts were deffinitly more than a handful and her midsection appeared to be leaner but not tone. Her hips flared out nicely as her shirt was brought down over the top of her jeans. She was a woman, and he liked that.

Now he was standing in front of her with his hand out for introductions before he even spoke, making himself look like a fool. He didn't show his slight embarrassment as he covered himself by finally speaking. 

"Hello Mia… I'm Leonardo."

Mia looked at his hand again; it seemed large and alien like, but soft. She reached her hand out; expecting it to be cool in temperature, but it was quite the opposite. 

"Leonardo, Nice to meet you." She smiled up at him, suddenly feeling more confident that she had all day. There was a warm smile on his face that no one else could really see since his back was to the rest of the family. 

"Leo, Please." He stopped shaking her hand, but still held it as he did a slight bow of his head. 

"Leo." She said his nick name more to herself then to him. 

Dinner had been wonderful, the two large lasagnas were almost finished in record time, save a few pieces for Molly, who got there in the middle of the meal, and Splinter who resided at home. April excused herself for bed, for being six months pregnant and on your feet cooking were a nasty combination. Casey had grumbled something about working a double and followed suit shortly after. Mia found herself at the kitchen table listening to five out of the seven people before her try to talk over one another. It was slightly amusing. Something that happened at Christmas. Robin, Molly and her just looked at each other as the other five then all laughed out in their own ways. Some louder then others, one seemed like he wasn't laughing, only smiling and another chuckled. 

Shadow was beaming as she spoke with them, leaning forward on the table with her elbows resting on it. Raphael sat to her right, he leaned back in the chair with one arm on the back of Shays, and the other played with a straw as it stuck out his mouth. Occasionally he would remove it and use it to point when he was speaking. Leonardo sat on the opposite end of the table as Mia. They took up the heads of the table. He seemed relaxed, watching his brothers and their loves. Mia sat for a moment and wondered if he had a woman in his life. She suddenly scoffed at herself, realizing that she was playing the '_Whats your story'_ game that her and her friends often played in a bar. What kind of girl does he like; blond, brunette, red head. Does he like'em lean or thick… that sort of thing. Glancing back up, she noticed he had a scar on his shoulder that ran down to his collar bone, which soon disappeared into his chest when the skin ended. It was a faint color, but you could still see it. She then took her eyes to the two larger handles that were protruding off of this back. Looking back at his face, he locked eyes with her. Mia blushed as she looked away. 

Michelangelo and Molly were sitting down to the left of Leonardo, opposite Raph and Shay. His arm was drapped across her shoulders as she let her hand sit lazily on his thigh. They were the most affectionate couple, of course anyone could have gathered that simply from watching Mikeys displays when he first got here. He seemed much more care free then the other three; however the scars on his arms as well told her that he wasn't all fun and games. There was a somber history here with them. April and Casey as well as the girls touched on it last night with her. She took in all that she could, knowing that there had been a great deal of injuries, near deaths and heart aches for this family over the years. It was strange how they could be so relaxed and aloof. She thought it ironic for a fleeting moment. 

To Mia's left sat Robin and to her right sat Donatello. Mia excused herself to the restroom, she had came back a few moments later, only to see them playing footsies with one another under the table, but to everyone else, they seemed the most detached. With a grin on her face, Mia sat down and said nothing; looking up she noticed again that only Leo saw her, who narrowed his eyes at her in a questioning way. She found her self smiling again and waving him off in a polite casual way. 

The night had gone well in Shadow and Robins eyes. Mia did initially take the news as they thought, however in the end, everything worked out better then they ever could have expected. They got the chance to talk and explain everything first, then of course she met Don first; perfect way to ease her into the family, and then the bombardment after she seemed more comfortable.

"We're pack'en it in." Raphael said as he stretched his arms up over his head. Shadow yawned and nodded her head. Raphael stood, sending the kitchen chair back into the counter as Shadows movements were more graceful. 

"Night…" she turned and maneuvered threw the chairs, meeting him on the other side they headed for the stairs. 

"Your staying here tonight?" Leo asked from the other end of the table. 

"Yea… why?" Raph turned around and regarded him. 

"Ok. Just asking." Leonardo looked at him calmly. This could have potentially been ugly, however Leo asked simply so he knew that when they went to leave, he didn't have to go and find his brother. 

Raph nodded his head, turning back around he smirked to himself as Shadows bottom swayed up the stairs just in front of his face. As they got to the top of the stairs, he reached out and cupped the one side of her butt roughly as she jumped and looked at him in pretend-shock. He gave her a wolfish grin as they moved into the door frame of her room. Turning, she reached up with her one arm and pulled his face down to hers, a hungry and sensual kiss played out for seconds before Raphael hauled her up around his waist, never breaking the kiss and kicked the door closed behind them. 

"I'm going to head home myself…" Leo said as he stood. 

"We're come'n man!" Mike stood, grabbing Molly's hand to help her stand. Mia smiled dreamily at the action. 

"Donny? What'er you doing?" Leo questioned him casually. Don and Robin just looked at one another, waiting for the other to make the call. 

"They can stay here if they want." Mia looked at Robin then to Leonardo. "I can sleep on the couch, es no problemo." She finished and glanced at Robin again. 

Leo lifted an eye brow hearing the tiny bit of Spanish as the girl offered up the bedroom to his brother. 

"I don't want to kick you out of..." Don started as Robin cut him off. 

"We can go with them." Robin implied as she threw her head in the other threes direction. 

"Sleep over party!" Mikey yelled as he giggled. Molly elbowed him with a giggle and shushed him. 

Donatello looked at Robin a moment and nodded, "Ok… sure." He stood to stand. 

"You going to be alright?" Robin looked at Mia who smiled at her. 

"Yea chica! Go!" Mia laughed at her. 

"Ok… we're goin, we're goin!" Robin reached for Donnys' hand. They were sweet. For as long as they liked each other and have been around one another in physical context, they still were so nervous and shy with one another, especially with everyone around. April was beginning to catch on, hearing her sister slip occasionally in conversation, but.. they were still discrete about it. 

"Bye!" Molly stopped at the door and smiled, waving at Mia. 

"Bye girl!" Mia replied as Mikey waved. 

"Nice to meet'cha cutie!" He said as he pulled Molly close. 

Mia felt a genuine grin go to her face. "You too." she smiled back. Waving to Don and Robin, Mia glanced down a picked up a few of the cups that were left on the table. Reaching for a plate, her hand grabbed for it as another's did. 

"Oh… " Mia looked up as she pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright… I couldn't let you clean up by yourself. That's impolite." Leonardo gave her a small smile and turned to place the things he picked up onto the counter. 

"Its alright, really… " she grabbed the wash clothe and ran it over the table. Silence for a few moments as she felt herself grow self conscious. 

"Thank you for understanding."

"Hmm?" Mia creased her brow and turned to look at him. "What?"

"Our past…" he paused a moment, leaning on the counter with one hand, never taking his eyes from her face. "… the fact that we're different, and there are people out there who want nothing more then to examine and kill us." 

Mia felt her self flinch at that. 

"I don't mean to be blunt, but it's very important that the least amount of people know about us… I'm putting a great deal of trust for my family, in you." He glanced down a moment as he said the last part. 

Mia knew it wasn't shyness, or nerves… it seemed as if he was pondering whether or not she was worthy of knowing them. 

"Casey, Don… April….mostly Don.." Mia felt herself being to run over what she wanted to say in her head. Looking down, she fingered the dish towel before continuing. "They told me… a lot. Stuff that I probably don't have a right to know." She looked up at him and breathed. "But even though I don't really know you yet, I love Robin, and I know Shadow and Molly and April… and well, they your family right?" she asked him, feeling more sure of herself. 

He simply nodded his head to the question. 

"Well, if their family too… I certainly don't want anything to happen to them. And all I mean by that is… I know how they feel about your brothers. If anything were to happen to them… they would just die." He didn't make a move at her words, he just stood there emotionless a moment. 

Mia felt herself retreat a little, fearing she said too much; she took the towel and placed it over the water spout as she felt a heavy weight on her shoulder. Turning her head to the side, she looked right at a hand. Moving her eyes up, she looked from the hand and then to his face. 

"It was very nice to meet you Mia." He gave her a very small smile, a quiet respect in his eyes. 

"It was really nice to meet you too… Leo." She gave him a warm smile as hedropped his hand and moved for the door. 

As he pulled the door open, he paused and turned to her. "See you around?"

Mia nodded her head without even thinking, "Si."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone!! I am all moved and my computer is back in action!! LOL... thanks so much for being so patient! Once again, i own nothing... wish i did though!

**NOTE:** **Some of the characters dialog has bad grammar... on purpose**! and the _italic words in the middle of the bad dialog is a sound_. (the system won't let me add my astrics!!)

* * *

"Hey…_Hey_! How 'bout some more Coffee, eh?" the greasy man leaned over the back of the booth, holding up his cup.

Molly looked up from the register, blowing a few of her bangs out of her face as she forced a smile, "Yeah, one minute!" she called back as she handed change to the patron in front of her.

Turning, she reached for the heated pot on the burner. She glanced up into the kitchen at the clock hanging on the dirty, white tiled wall. '_Only an hour left'_ she thought at she turned with the glass pot and walked toward the waiting man. It was so hard when it was just Lenny the cook and herself. Tonight was quieter than usual, even outside and Molly was thankful for that.

Shadow paused at the curb, looking out across the street; she pushed a portion of her bangs back out of her face. The_ Open_ sign on the diner was still glowing red as the _E_ flickered a bit. Adjusting her over the shoulder, faded, zebra print bag, Shay waited a moment for the all clear, and jogged across the street. As she reached the parked cars on the other side, she slowed to a walk again, tugging her jeans up and pulling her black, T-backed cotton tank top back down over her hips. Her flip flops shuffled as she paused at the entrance long enough to yank on the handle, and swing the door open. The bell above her jingled, a few of the customers glanced up, as the rest paid her no attention.

Walking to the counter, Shadow reached up and grabbed the strap to her bag, ducking slightly; she pulled the bag over her head and sat on the red, patted leather seat. Straightening her bangs again, Shay glanced up and waved at Lenny who was smiling at her with a head nod as he placed a plate on the window and dinging the bell. Glancing over, she watched Molly scurry around the back of the counter and reach of the plate. Shadow cleared her throat, letting Molly know that someone was seated.

Glancing up with a stressed look in her eyes, Molly turned her head sharply in the person's direction. She felt relief and an instant smile erupted on her face.

"Hey girl!" she whispered loudly. "You want'ah coffee?" Molly asked her and Shay nodded. She watched the blond as she walked down the length of the counter toward a booth with a woman and a small child. Shadow observed only a moment; the mother couldn't have been much older than her. The child reached for a French fry before Molly had a chance to put the plate down. Shadow smirked at the innocence and excitement as she turned back in her seat, looking on as her friend returned.

"So whats up?" Molly asked her, not looking up from the mug that she placed in front of her.

"Nothin, I was just at that little book shop a few blocks away, thought I'd come see ya!" she smiled warmly, reaching for the biscotti jar on the counter.

"_Imaginations_, Right! You've been obsessed with that place ever since April took you in there!" Molly giggled as she poured the hot liquid for her friend.

"I'm into old novels, what can I say!" they giggled a bit as a few of the booths emptied, coming to the counter to pay.

Shadow looked back down at her coffee as she heard Molly asking folks how everything was, taking the currency and thanking them. Lost in her thoughts, the brunette found herself reaching for a napkin and setting the biscotti on it.

"How are things?" Molly came back over and leaned on the counter, looking around there was only a man left in a booth, '_Mr. Coffee'_ she smirked to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"With me? Eh, fine." Shadow sat, tearing the sugar packet open.

"Ya don't sound to fine." Molly grabbed for a wet rag under the counter and began wiping the metal surface down.

Sighing, she discarded the blue packet on the counter, staring down, Shay grabbed her spoon. "Work, April, Raph..." She glanced up.

"Well work is obvious. Your jobs' crazy! April… well you shouldn't be worrying about her! That's your dad doing!" They giggled.

"But Raph?" the blond creased her brow.

"I… he, he's been real... quiet lately. Rough toward me sorta. I asked him if he wanted to hang out tonight, but… he just wanted to stay in the layer, alone." Shay gave a meek and sad smile, pausing, she picked up her spoon.

"Really? You two been fight'en lately?" Molly began collecting a few plates along the counter.

Shadow looked up at her friend and shook her head. "I didn't think so. I thought we were great! Even after Mia met the guys, then the fight that Leo and Raph had the other night… that_ I_ stayed _out_ of mind you!..." she laughed a little at her friend, looking at her to make her point, Shay then continued. "... I don't know. He's just not wanted to see me this week much, and when he does, he just wants to watch T.V, hang out with my Dad or Mikey…" she trailed off.

"You think somethings distracting him?" Molly asked again. Glancing over Shadows shoulder, she saw her last customer stand and move to the counter.

Shadow sighed again. There was no plausible reason for the dark, solitary and brooding characteristics of her boyfriends' to come out. He was always a little more passionate and open with her; although she practically snorted when she thought of the word _passionate_ to describe Raphael. She and Robin had brought Mia down with them for the first time a few nights ago. The young woman was so intrigued buy all the old architecture and artifacts that the boys had collected over the years. Leonardo and she had spent sometime talking about the pieces as Robin and Donny sat and talked in the kitchen. When Shay had found Raphael, he had been laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. After she had questioned him if he was ok he had snapped at her.

_Flashback _

"_Hey you…" Shadow tapped on the door frame lightly with her knuckle._

"_Hey." He grunted back, not even looking in her direction. _

_Walking to the bed Shadow crawled up and lay on her stomach, holding herself up on her elbows. _

_Raphael had his eyes closed, hands behind his head. "You ok?" she creased her brow after a few moments of silence._

_His eyes flew open and his eyes narrowed "Yea, why?" he snapped harshly at her. _

_Taken back a bit, Shadow stammered slightly. She was loosing her tough appeal anymore when it came to him. She had become slightly subservient. "I ah... just. I dunno, you just don't seem yourself lately's all."_

"_How so?" he questioned her again. _

"_You just… well listen to you! You're snapping at me!" Shadow felt her nerve rise in her for the cause at hand. _

"_I ain't wanted ta'be bothered. That'ah crime?" he spat at her as she pushed herself up and moved from the bed. _

_Standing, Shadow looked at her hands, ringing them, she knew she looked pathetic. "No, I just thought that… you could tell me." She lifted her eyes back to his. He was staring at her, propped up on a hand now. _

"_Theres nothin ta'tell if I don't know whats ah'matter!" he hollered sitting up looking at her. He was angry. For the first time in the last year, she was seeing the Raphael that she had spent a small amount of her child hood avoiding. He was angry and … dark._

_Shay stood there a moment, looking at him as he breathed, staring back at her. She bit her lip, finally nodding her head, she turned toward the door. Her hand reached out and touched the door frame. Her mind whirled around, causing her to stop and turn. Looking at him, she searched his eyes, ones that had become so distant in the last few weeks. _

"_You still want to be with me, right? I mean…" her words failed her as she stood still, her body facing the side door frame as her head was turned him his direction. Raphael sat a moment and then stood; pulling his eyes away from the floor he finally looked at her._

"_Everythins hard ta'take." His voice was heavy and low; Serious and strong. _

"_Whats everything? What… Raph, I.." Shadow felt a lump form in her throat as her voice slipped away; she looked at the floor, trying to swallow she brought her head back up to look at him. _

"_Stuff I ain't figured out yet!" He raised his voice, walking toward her, he gently shoved his way past her and down the hall. _

_Shadow felt herself move as his shoulder and arm brushed against her back. She didn't turn to look at him, nor did she try to stop him. Her mind was whirling. _

_End Flashback_

Shay finally looked down to stare at the drink she had been mixing again. Something to bide her time she supposed. That was the last time she saw Raphael, tonight she spoke to him for a moment, but he was short with her. Looking around, Shadow had realized that Molly had come back around the counter after clearing the last mans table.

"You wanna talk about it?" The blond stopped in front of her and leaned on the counter narrowing her eyes in concern.

Shadow shook her head "Theres nothing to talk about. He won't talk to me, end of story."

Molly regarded the young woman in front of her. She was so prideful. Shay would stand back and wait for Raphael to come to her. Never would she go and beg for him to speak to her, expecially when she didn't know what she had done. Most women would be practically stalking a man if he wouldn't speak to her out of the blue, but Shadow? OH no… that was beneath her. She would wait.

"Well I give ya alotta credit then. If Mike had said that to me? I'd be a basket case…" Molly gave Shadow her dignity by busying herself with the cleaning as she said it; making the other woman a little more solace.

Shadow glanced up and grimaced a moment. Slouching a little more, she rested her for arms on the counter top as the lights flickered a moment in the whole place.

"That was strange. Never saw it do that before." Molly stopped the mopping and narrowed her eyes looking around.

"Lenny, you ever see that before?" Shadow yelled to the back where the jolly cook usually would poke his nose into their friendly conversations.

"Oh, I sent him home the last time I went back there…. figured not too many more people comen in tonight. I could make them what ever…" Molly trailed off as the lights flickered again. "So strange. " She sighed.

As the lights flickered the second time, Shadow was about to reach for her cup and stopped. As the lights flickered, the steaming coffee in her cup ringed, as if something had bumped the counter causing her drink to absorb the vibration.

Attempting to reach for her mug again, Shadow and Molly both stopped what they were doing as the lights flickered more obviously and the coffee in her mug ringed again, this time a little more harshly.

"This is really strange." Shadow voiced, keeping her eyes on her mug.

"Maybe it's the power company or something…. Working on the lines or transformers?" Molly picked up her mop and pushed it down into the bucket causing the soapy water to slosh onto the already wet floor.

"No… it's something, but power doesn't make my drink move." Shadow said flatly as Molly walked toward her keeping a confused look on her face.

Right as Molly approached Shays end of the counter, the lights flickered again; longer and multiple times. The drink ringed violently and the two women looked at each other.

"Did you feel that?" Shadow asked in a hushed whisper even though they were the only two people in the building. This time, she was able to feel a vibration up threw the stool into her back side.

"Yea… " Molly replied not moving, just staring. "A few of the street lights didn't come back on after that one… " She nodded her head in the direction of the street out the front windows.

Standing Shadow turned to the front of the diner. Molly lifted up the bridge in the middle of the counter and met her as neither of them said a word. Standing in the door windows, neither woman moved, looking up and down the street.

"I don't see any electric crews…" Molly stared down to the left of the building, her breath fogging the window slightly due to the air conditioning inside.

"Mols… " Shadow paused a moment, squinting slightly toward an intersection. ".. I don't see any people." Shadow pulled back slightly and pushed on the door. Taking a few steps onto the side walk, Shadow stood and looked in both directions as Molly held the door open doing the same.

In a mere second, both women turned in the same direction as the intersection as a roar was heard. They watched in horror as a red sports car came flying threw the four way stop and slammed into a telephone poll on their side of the street. The lights throughout the street flickered, half of them growing dark.

Shadow turned and pushed Molly into the diner. "We need to get outta here!" she yelled as Molly didn't ask one question.

Running for the back, Molly began gathering her things as Shadow grabbed for her purse. The ground shook this time as the lights went dark and a car alarm followed another loud crash.

Shadow let out a small yelp as the diner went dark. Molly did the same as she began feeling her way out of the small office right inside the kitchen.

"Shay?"

"Molly! I'm right outside the counter!" Shadow stood, letter her eyes adjust. There was a small amount of light coming in where a few street lights across the road were still lit.

Reaching her hand out, Molly grasped for Shadows as they stood a moment. Molly began fumbling with her purse, pulling out her phone.

"I have to call the guys… " She said as they began walking to the front of the building.

A loud yelling roar was heard as they froze right in front of the door. Looking down to the intersection, Shadow and Molly watched as two large beings walked on their hind legs. Clothed in dark ratty pants and torn shirts. They were hard to make out being fifty, sixty feet away, however it wasn't hard to tell that they were standing at least nine feet tall and they definitely weren't human.

"Hello? Molly?" Both the girls were shaken slightly from their disbelieving stares as Michelangelo's voice was heard coming from her phone.

"Mikey?" Molly whispered, her voice laced with a touch of fear.

"Mols! Whats wrong?" His tone was commanding and worried.

"I, I don't know. Shadow and I are at the diner. Mike, there's _things_ on the road and the powers out." Molly rambled off the basics, letting him make some sense of the situation.

"What _things_?" Mike asked in the same tone as the previous question.

"Animals or something. Mike… their not human." She whispered again.

Shadow watched as the creatures stood a moment communicating somehow, though she couldn't see as one's back was to their end of the road. Looking around suddenly, Shadow realized that there weren't any residential buildings or even apartments it seemed. This was all a small, antiqued business area. Not a lot of light was emulating from the windows in the area, of course not now with some of the power being knocked out. Shadow snapped out of her trance as she heard Molly again.

"Mikey we don't know what to do… " she paused "...I , I can't tell." Molly suddenly began to sink to the floor, as if the creatures knew they were down the street.

Shadows head shot up again as she heard one of them yell again. It was a horrid sound, a cross between a squeal and a deep, heavy yell of a man. Shadow felt her heart begin to beat in her chest as she watched the creatures start to take large, heavy steps down the street toward the diner. Feeling herself panic, Shadow slid down the wall with Molly who was still on the phone.

"Mike, I can't tell… you just, what do we do?" Molly whispered again, her eyes consintrating on her one foot that stuck out in front of her on the tile.

"Molly… Molly we gotta go… " Shadow began frantically tapping her friend on the shoulder.

"Mike, we… " Molly stammered looking up at Shadow.

"Molly, their coming this way… " Shadow whispered, her eyes were large as she tried to tug on her friends arm.

"Mike, their coming… " Molly finally said into the phone, never taking her eyes off of Shadows, she shut her phone.

Shadow began standing slowly. They felt the vibrations under their feet as they heard a large crash with shattering and grinding right outside. Slowly, Shay turned slightly and peered over the decorative 1950's metal that was lining the bottom of the door. Her breath caught in her throat as the two creatures were standing now, almost in front of the diner.

Molly let herself slide back up the wall as well, wanting to see how dyer their situation was also. The woman froze as there before them were two, large mutant animals much like the turtles. A large, grey and tan Rhinoceros stood the taller of the two. His head was so large, he didn't appear to have a neck at all. It just lead into large shoulders that seemed to slouch forward with two hands at the bottom of each arm resembling that of the Penguins hands from '_Batman_'. He was round through the middle with strong legs that were the shortest part of his body. His torso made up all of his length. His muscled body was covered in tough skin reminding them of an elephant as well. His large tusk on the end of his nose stood almost a foot off of his head as his beady, black eyes searched around him, with his ears straight back; his tail swishing behind him idly ever few seconds.

The other animal, a large pig, a Hog perhaps, traipsed up to a telephone poll in front of the building next door; shouldering it, he let out a groaning squeal as the poll seemed to fall with hardly any effort. His body was enveloped in reddish-brown fur, coarse looking. His shoulders began to shake as he let out a loud, snorting laugh showing his fanged teeth, turning his broader shoulders in the Rhinos direction; His feet where large hooves, but made no sound as he stomped down the stretch of road.

"Molly?" Shadow whispered in a strained voice. Not hearing a response, she tried again. "Molly?"

The blond shook herself from what she was seeing in front of her. "Hu? What?"

"Does this place have a back entrance?" Shadow whispered hoarsely.

Molly shook her head, "No… bu, but there's an alley to the side with... a fire escape…" She trailed off as they both began slowly ducking down again.

"We should go to the back. Maybe… there's a man hole in the alley…" Shadow said as she leaned forward onto her hands and knees and began to crawl in the dark to the kitchen with her purse dragging on the ground. Molly emulated her and began to crawl as well.

The cool tiled floor began to practically burn Shadows palms as she moved under the bridge in the middle of the counter, turning she paused to look behind her at Molly who had stopped herself to flick a French fry off of her other hand. Glancing up, she nodded her head at Shay to continue to the kitchen door. Another loud crash was heard and then a few bangs. Molly felt her heart beat faster as she was already sweating at this point even though the diner was air conditioned. Pushing on the kitchen door with her one hand, Shay let it land on her shoulder as she crawled threw with her body. Stopping, she held the door with her foot to let Molly crawl threw. Stopping half way threw; Molly sat back a little, and began digging in her purse again. Shadow felt her eyes narrow in confusion in the dark, as she watched Molly lean back over.

"Here… this will help." She flipped her phone open and the two young women watched as part of the kitchen was visible with the soft blue glow of her cell.

Shadow smiled smally, happy to see where she was going. She sat up a moment and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"You go a head of me… I don't know where anything is."

"Good point." Molly leaned back over and began crawling again.

Shadow began crawling, watching as Molly pushed another button again, to keep the light on her phone glowing. There was a bang and then a few loud snorts, as if one of the creatures were right outside the door of the diner. Shadow froze, seeing Molly do the same.

"Molly!" Shadow whispered "Close your phone!"

"What? Why?"

"Molly… Close. Your. Phone." Shadow made her point by growling the demand threw her teeth in a whisper.

Before she could complete her command, she heard the phone snap shut and they were engulfed in darkness again. Neither one moving, the silence was almost defining but it lasted only a moment. There was a thunderous crash as shrouds of glass flew over the counter, threw the window of the kitchen and spit over on top of the young women.

Shadow stood and looked over the kitchen window into the diner. There finishing its landing, was the Rhino.

"Run!" Shadow said turning back around shoving Molly.

Molly turned and grabbed Shadows hand, whipping her into a back hall way with her. The door ahead of them was old with a large dead bolt on it.

Molly began pulling at the lock, and jimmied the handle yanking the door open. Pouring out into the alley way, the girls stopped to look around as the moon above gave them just a bit of light as the power was all but gone on the whole street.

Shadow felt herself first begin to immediately look to the ground, praying for a man hole.

"Damn it!" she said normal toned "No man hole..." she looked at Molly.

Molly turned from her and looked around herself. "Here!" she ran a few steps and jumped at the bottom rung of the fire escape. Grabbing it, she clung to it and hung, the metal stairs didn't budge.

Molly looked down at Shadow as she hung with a panic on her face. Shay lunged at her legs and pulled, both girls groaning. Shadow let go of Mollys legs, dropping a few inches, she stepped back and jumped up at the bar, grabbing onto the bottom rung herself. Hanging, their bodies slammed together was they both began frantically trying to pull down with their arms. Hearing a screech from inside the diner, they paused in shocking fear from what they heard next.

"Come out, _snort,_ hu'man…" the deep, low growl emulating from inside the diner.

Molly and Shadow looked at one another and frantically began pulling and yanking as hard as they could on the bottom bar. Molly felt a small sob of fear leave her throat.

"Let go." Shadow said as she dropped.

"What?" Molly looked at her like she was crazy.

"Let go! I'll push you up… then you can pull me!" Shay said as she waved for the younger woman to let go. Molly did so and fell to the ground.

Shadow laced her fingers together with palms up as Molly placed her hands on the other woman's shoulders. Pulling up with all her might, Shay pushed Molly up toward the metal plat form. As Molly began pulling herself up onto the fire escape, Shadow turned in panic hearing crashing and banging continue from inside the building. Knowing that both the creatures were in there, she looked back to the blond on the escape. Molly maneuvered herself on the platform. Lying on her stomach, she put her arms down; she readied herself for Shadows weight.

The door smashed off the brick wall and detached from its hinges as Shadow looked in the direction of the door. The large Hog creature angled its body to squeeze out of the small door. Stopping, it snorted in the air and stood to its full height as its eyes narrowed in on Shadow. She watched it grin at her as the Rhino came barreling out of the door and ran into its counterpart.

"Hey!" The Hog stood and shoved the Rhino who snorted back at him, letting the air out threw his mouth, causing his lips to flap a bit.

Shadow turned back around and began trying to jump furiously at Molly's arms and the bar, reaching for either opportunity. Hearing a deep snort, Shadow looked to her right where the animals where. The large Rhino scraped his foot and lowered his head at the woman, narrowing his eyes.

"End ah'da line lady." It spoke deep and slow. Shadow didn't even have time to stop and realize that it was speaking to her. She only heard the words as she lunged one last time before the animal charged, but she never made it to the bar or Mollys grasp.

A body and arms practically tackled Shadow as she was bear hugged onto the other side of the alley. Opening her eyes as she heard yelling, grunting, and snorting, Shadow looked over a large shoulder and watched as Leonardo and Donatello collided with the animals that Molly and herself had discovered only less than an hour ago. Breathing, she pulled away and looked at Raphael as he looked down at her. She whimpered as he put a hand on the side of her cheek before he turned, pulling out his Sai's.

"Whoa! The zoo's back'en action!" Michelangelo yelled as he jumped down from the fire escape that was harboring Molly.

The Rhino stood, picking up a trash can he snarled "Been years turtles. _Grrrr snort_ We diff'ent…own boss." Pulling back he hurled the metal can at the turtles who all managed to jump, dive and flip out of the way.

"Don't flatter your self Rocksteady!" Leonardo stood and pointed his Katana at the Rhino.

Shadow narrowed her brow '_What?_' she thought to herself as she kept herself pressed against the alley wall, watching helplessly.

The Hog let out a congested laugh as he took a charge at Raphael while holding the lid to the can that had just been thrown. Putting his shoulder down, Raph took the enemy head on, holding his Sai's in a defensive stance. As they connected, the clashing of aluminum against steel rang out as the Hog began to push Raphael back like a football linemen's' practice sled. Dropping his weight, the turtle crouched and was barely able to get the large animal off his feet and into the air as he threw him backwards.

Rocksteady let out a frustrated and angered whine and charged with head down. Leonardo stood as Donatello ran at the Rhino, dropping to his back, Donny threw his Bo out at the animals' feet, tangling his legs and bringing him down in a heavy heap. Jumping into the air, Leonardo landed on the wild mutant and brought his blade to the animals neck. Throwing his arms out, Rocksteady stopping knowing he was at the blades mercy. They sounded dumb and their memories of the Shredder and most of their past were whipped, however they were much smarter then they seemed.

Raphael jumped at the Hog's chest, kicking him back toward his accomplice.

"Don't _move_ Bebop!" Leonardo yelled in the direction of the Hog, never pulling his eyes from the Rhino that he was crouched on top of. The Hog stood and began snarling and breathing hard, letting out a loud roar, yell combination. As Raphael stood breathing hard, never moving his stare from Bebop with Sai's ready.

"Who are you working for now!?" Leonardo seethed through clenched teeth.

Rocksteady laughed even though a blade was on his neck.

"_Who_?! We _know_ it's not _Shredder_!" Leo yelled, bringing his sword harder against the skin. The mutant stopped its laughing with a snarl and returned the harsh glare.

"We not _know_ Shredder…" he snapped at the blue banded turtle.

Donatello raised an eye brow and glanced at Mikey who just shrugged and gazed back to his two brothers that were holding off their long-ago foes.

"Who?!" Leonardo growled bringing the other Katana up to the top of the Rhinos' face. Moving his head violently, Rocksteady's tusked horn threw Leo off balance, sending him to the side. Jumping to his feet, the Rhino gave a loud yell, turning he screeched as Bebop turned as well, stampeding out of the alley, causing the ground to tremble.

"_No_!" Raphael yelled, attempting to take off after them. He sprinted to the end of the alley with Donny in toe. Turning the corner, they watched as the two mutants were already a block away; Rocksteady throwing a shoulder into a car that had been thrown earlier, spinning it effortlessly as he ran past.

"_Damn_ it!" Raph spat, turning to the group as he breathed hard.

"What were they?" Molly asked as she stood up from her perch on the fire escape, whipping the sweaty bangs from her face.

"Reinvented leftovers." Donatello answered as the group stood, realizing that life just got a little more complicated...all over again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:** I am sooooooo sorry it took me so long to update everyone! i got an actual big-person job a month and a half ago, and needless to say, i have been tired or wanting to take care of other things when i get home at night. Although... during the day, i think constantly of ways to write this! i will try to get the next ch. out soon! SO...without further set backs... i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Leonardo leaned against the counter in the Jone's ketchen

Leonardo leaned against the counter in the Jone's kitchen. Arms crossed, he heaved a sigh with his head down, looking at his arms. He was listening to his father question his other brothers. Swallowing, he picked his head up and sniffed threw his nose.

"So that's it then, we're gonna look fa'clues?" Casey asked sitting across the table from Michaelangelo who was softly humming the _Star Wars_ theme song as he doodled on a napkin.

"I think it would be wise. We have nothing to go on other than Bebop and Rocksteady attempting to destroy and pillage downtown." Splinter narrowed his eyes and shot a look at Mikey as he finished his statement.

Donatello elbowed his younger brother and cleared his throat. Raphael leaned back in his chair and smirked narrowing his eyes, irritated at his sibling.

"Hu?... " Mike looked up from his abstract art and noticed the glares that spread across the room, all pointing to him. "Ah, … sorry." he leaned back and pushed the paper napkin and pen into the center.

"Have ah'lil respect! You ain't the least bit pissed bout the girls bein' in that situation?!" Raphael glared over at his brother. Splinter set a hand on Raphael's shoulder, calming him mid-tantrum.

"Yea, I am!" Michaelangelo shot back at his explosive brother. Everyone's face registered mild shock. "Course I'm pissed! Molly's my girlfriend man! The fuck'n love ah'my life! You think I don't _care_ cause I don't sit here and _brood_ like the rest of ya!" Mikey stood as he got angrier. Raphael uncrossed his arms, his face contorted into anger, irritated and annoyed all at the same time.

"Michaelangelo!" Splinter barks at his usually passive and compliant son.

"_No_!" he stood, he chair sliding back into the counter. "Those _uber_-mutant _fucks_ are back! And they can mess with_ us_ all they want, but they went after our girlfriends! Whether they realized it at the time or not…. They do now! Now I'm all for find'en 'em… but sitting here _talkin_ 'bout it ain't gonna solve _shit_!" Mikey glanced up at Leo as he breathed out a frusterated huff. "I don't sit here'en think 'what if'… _what if nothin_! The girls are fine, that right now's the important thing!"

Moving to the side, he put a hand on the back of the chair and shoved it into the edge of the table, steadying himself, Mikey lifted his head and stared right at Raphael. "Next time you wanna accuse me ah'not care'n, just remember that _you_ and _I_ deal with _alotta_ shit differently bro… I'm goin to find my girlfriend… perhaps you should do the _same_." Mike shot a challenging glare at his red-banded brother before he turned to exit the kitchen.

Stopping at the stairs he turned around and looked directly at his father. "Sensei…. I am truly sorry for my outburst… but only to _you_." He put his hands together in front of himself and gave a firm, quick bow and was up the stairs before anyone said anything.

Splinter let out a long, unsettling deep breath. Licking his lips, his ears flickered a moment as his dark eyes looked up at his eldest who just stared back at him blankly.

"Well?" Casey asked, glancing between the most rational of the group, avoiding his best friend who was now cracking his knuckles and bouncing his right leg up and down, as if he were an Ultimate Fighter, pumping himself up. Although, they all know that Raph got this way when he was trying to actually… calm down.

"For now Casey, we wait." Splinter gave the man a sad smile as he stood. "I am retiring for the night. It is late. Do tell the ladies that I bid them Good night."

"You bet." Casey gave the rat a tired, effort-baring smile.

* * *

"I'm just tired is all…" Molly stared at the ground in front of her chair. A thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders, shielding her from the cool air.

"You sure hun?" April asked again, after asking if the young woman was ok the first time. Molly nodded.

"I just can't believe it! I mean, what would you have done if the guys hadn't…"

"Nope." Robin shook her head looking at Mia "Don't continue that question. They always show up."

"Yea, but…. Well… I'm obviously new to this kinda life style, ya know?" Mia sat, playing with a thick section of her hair over her one shoulder.

"You never get used to it." April looked at the younger women with a somber, small smile. Looking down, she put on hand on her protruding belly; rubbing it she made a circle.

"Is it weird that it all just happened a few hours ago and I don't remember much?" Molly suddenly looked up, directing the question more to Shadow but still generalized it.

Shaking her head, Shadow kept her quiet demeanor. She turned her head back out toward the sky line of the city, only half listening to the group of ladies chatting away quietly.

It wasn't that they weren't allowed or included in the boy's conversation, they just didn't want to deal with the fighting, arguing, planning and drama that goes with a Hamato family 'talk'. Before Splinter had gotten there, Mike sat on the side of the tub in the bathroom, as Molly sat with her back between his legs, wanting somewhere quiet and private to talk. Robin and Don along with Mia and Leo sat in the kitchen and talked with Shay as she sipped on Ginger ale. Raphael remained distant, sitting on the sofa with Casey. His eyes closed, head back, almost peaceful. As Shadow spoke only when questioned and only again, half listened as the others had chatted, she never took her eyes off of her boyfriend. His mouth was turned in a slight frown, but tight lipped. His one arm draped over his stomach as the other sat at his side on the couch, holding a bottle of

water loosely.

"Hey… " The women all turned toward the voice that jaunted then from their conversations, Shadow from her thoughts.

"Hey Mike." Robin gave him a smile as he walked toward them, shuffling his feet as we went.

"You ready to go?" Molly asked starting to pull the blanket from herself.

"Yea, I'm tired…you?"

"Yea." The blond answered and stood, handing the blanket to Mia who took it without question.

"Night ladies!" Mikey winked, giving a sly grin as he wrapped a arm effortlessly around Mollys small shoulders, pulling her into him with almost a head lock. Her hand reached up, grabbing onto one large finger.

"Night." April and Robin answered in unison, sounding like complete carbon copies of one another and Shay just gave a small smile.

"Adios." Mia called after them as the youngest couple made their way to the stares.

Turning back to the others, the Hispanic girl curled her lips. "Ya know, now that I'm getting used to these turtle men…its pretty sweet."

"What's that?" April asked her, lifting on brow in her direction.

"The manners and everything; Such gentlemen!"

Robin giggled. "Ya think?..."

Mia nodded her head then giggled "…y muy guapo." She winked at Shay as she said it.

Smirking, Shadow shook her head.

"What?" April asked with a nervous giggle. "Now you have to tell me!"

"She said they're hot!" Robin giggled.

"_No_… I said _handsome_…" Mia's nerves got the better of her "They're almost … pretty. I dunno… unique…"

"Thanks." The black haired girl jumped and turned, a deer in headlights.

"Hey Raph!" April smiled at him.

"Sup." He trudged the rest of the way up the stairs. Stopping, his arms crossed, he kinda looked around absently for a moment, everyone quiet.

"I'm ah… getting kinda hungry, April, Mia… you girls want Sundays or something?" Robin asked standing, widened her eyes and darted them toward Shadow.

"Heck yes!" Mia shot up and started toward the steps.

April took the hint as well, scooting herself to the end of the chair and heaved her body up using the handles. "Yea, but I get the first dibs on everything!"

"You know, you did that _last_ time, and took almost _all_ of it! I'm learning my lesson! We go _first_, take what _we_ want and you get the_ rest_!" Robins tone was mock-seriousness and a laugh as she asserted her point toward her wobbling sister.

Shadow smirked, watching them head down the stairs, their reason for leaving being completely obvious. Feeling the small smile fade, Shay glanced in Raphaels direction, studying him. He stood, leaning with his hip against the brick wall a few feet from the stairs. Neither moved for what felt like hours.

He didn't take his eyes off of her, he felt like he just needed to take it all in. The smell in the air, the small amount of moon light on her hair, along with the yellow-cast lamp that was above the stairs making her face glow. Her grey hoody she had changed into bubbled out around her, hiding her petite form and curves. Her hands were tucked up inside the sleeves and it was obvious that she was holding the openings shut from the insides of the arms. The breeze kicked up around her, throwing her chocolate hair out around her shoulders and into her face; just like it was doing to his bandana. He watched as she looked out over the city, bringing one arm up, shaking her hand free and pushing the strands back.

"You wanna sit?" She asked without looking at him.

He swallowed and smirked to himself, of course he wanted to sit. Striding over, he pulled up a lawn chair in front of hers, hopefully making her face him. He looked at her a moment longer before saying her name, but she interrupted him.

"What's going on with you?" she held the hair out of her face with her left hand softly, turning to look at him, her expression was quiet, scared, concerned, and sad.

The turtle took a deep inhale and let it out slow. Looking down at his hands that were clasped together as his elbows rested on his knees. Painless, he thought, this has to be quick and…

"Shay…Shadow, I …ain't happy no more." He lied.

She stared at him, but then finally spoke, "What?" Her brows creased, her cheeks flushed and her voice was barely a whisper as her words clogged themselves at her lips.

He took his eyes off of her, finding something, anything to look at. "Its just, … " he paused, feeling his stomach flutter a second, but pushed himself. "… why push this? Ah'mean, it ain't like its goin ta'go anywhere life alter'enly serious. We can't get married, have'ah house, go places…"

"But…. But we talked about all that. Months ago… almost a year ago..! Raph I don't.." She stammered, feeling herself begin to break; a small, lone tear slid down her face, slipping into the folds of her lips and down to her chin.

Raphael blinked, looking up at her. He could see everything in her eyes.

"I … " she began to continue, "I_ thought_ we were fine! _I_ was happy! You _seemed_ happy till a week or so ago!? What can I..."

"You can't do _nothin_." He cut her off, making himself stiffen.

"What do you mean _nothing_?" she asked feeling herself getting slightly defensive with a touch of panic. "I told you a long time ago I was ok with our situation!"

"_Ok_! I don't want ya ta'be _ok_… I need ta'know who ever I spend ma'life with is happy… _Scratch_ that! _More_ than happy!" he did feel himself get legitimately upset when he heard her utter 'ok', however he know that she wasn't thinking, just speaking without a filter. He knew that she was more than happy with him, that's what made him nervous.

" I _am_!" she felt herself choke down a small sob. "I _thought_ we were going to be _together_! Raphael… I _love_ you… I…" she spat out at him as he sat straight in his chair. He was sweating; feeling a lump in his throat. This was definitely becoming more painful that any of the life threatening wounds he had sustained threw the years.

"Shadow, if we can't have a normal life, let ah'lone have'ah_ kid_, I don't want ya _resentin_' me for the rest of _my_ life! I don't want any ah'that naggin shit, and the known that _I'm_ the reason that your unhappy with ya life!" he stood, trying to make all this sound believable. Truth was… it wasn't believable, at all.

"Who said I am _not_ happy! Since when do _you_ decide _what_ and _when_ I feel something!" Shadow stood, completely hurt, angry, and defensive.

Raphael came to his feet as well, sending the chair toppling over backwards. He was taken back a bit by her feisty attack… she had been so calm and stoic for so long that he had to admit to himself, he was turned on. Noticing the tears and hearing her words, he brought himself back to reality,

"Shadow!" he yelled her name, causing her mouth to shut suddenly, a fresh tear slid down her and onto her chest. "This fight…. _This_ ain't goin ta'happen!" Raph waved his hand between the two of them to apply and emphasize the relationship; what he was trying to _convince_ her of. This was it, and he knew it. It had been the only way. Make her hate him.

_CRACK. _The side of his face stung as he took the slap like a champ. He had never been hit and not been pissed about it, although, for the first time in his life… an attack, this small, mild, normally laughable slap, almost brought him to tears.

"You know what Raph…" she pushed past him, shoving her shoulder into his, never realizing that he was hurting himself as much as he was hurting her. "You're a _selfish_ ass hole! You were an ass hole when we were _younger_ and if it wasn't good for _you_ at the time… it's wasn't good for _anyone_!" she turned at the top of the stairs, yelling at him threw her tears. "I _thought_ that you were someone else _apparently_! But _those_ are the most _selfish_ reasons to end something _real_… wait, _Scratch_ that…" He felt himself breathe out as she imitated his harsh, sarcastic and condescending tone from moments ago."… Not _Real_, we'll call it a_ mirage_ is you will! Yea! Something that only _one_ person sees and _thinks is real_! I mean… that's what this was, wasn't _it_! Just fun for _you_ in the mean time! I mean… why break up with someone over _those_ things…things that people _don't_ have to _have_, _if love it real!! _Their _all_ selfish!" she yelled at him threw her sobs, pointing at the ground as he stood there staring at the ground.

He felt his throat growing tight, however he would never speak, in fear that he would give himself away. He wasn't hurt from her words, he know it wasn't true. On the contrary, after tonight, he was more scared of loosing her than ever before. It was the brothers everyone was after. If anything ever happened to her, he would never live with himself. He had to get her as far away from himself as possible. Casey and him had been going out more and more, creating more enemies… and now that they ran into to old 'friends' tonight that they thought were long gone… things were only going to get worse. He had nightmares for the last few months. Horrible nightmares where he couldn't save her. He would wake up in a sweat most of the time. The week before, he had been sick to his stomach as he woke, ran to the bathroom and wretched in the toilet. No one had known or heard. He stood with his head over the sink and stared for... he didn't know how long. But, tonight had been the final straw.

"_Nothing_?... " Shadow yelled at him. " You have _nothing_ to say for your self!?" He felt his shoulders flex as he licked his lips and sniffed in air audibly, picking his head up to look at her. He corked onside of his mouth and shrugged his shoulders.

Shadow felt instant rage. Like everything she knew for the last year was a lie. She would have time tonight to cry, but right now… she had to tell him exactly what she thought.

"You know what Raph? Don't you _ever_ follow me, look for me… ask about me, utter _my_ name or try to talk to me, ever! I lived my whole life virtually_ without_ you, but its going to take me a _long_ time to _heal_ from _this one_!" she practically spat at him.

"Go_ fuck_ yourself Raphael…" her tears flowed as she reached to her neck and fumbled a moment with the collar. Yanking hard, she broke the gold chain that the Ruby pendent hung on and threw them to the ground. She turned and stomped down the stairs, hearing the door slam the turtle stood for a long time, staring in the direction the young woman had just went.

Bringing his hand up, he tugged at his mask, pulling it off. Looking down, he played with the eyes holes as a tear slid down his face and onto the cement roof top. The masks hid everything… especially tears as the bandana held a small amount of moisture. Racking his hand over his face, he let out a breath, feeling it come out as a shutter. Taking a few steps, he bend and picked up the Ruby, fingering it a moment, clutching it in his fist. Turning, he walked to the wall, and looked back over his shoulder again. Bringing to red fabric back up to his face, and pulled it roughly over his face so that it hung around his neck. Jumping to the stone wall, he leaped. Unsure of where he was going, he ran from roof to roof, faster and faster… perhaps for a second he thought he was trying to erase her, the farther the better. But nothing would erase her, she would be the one and only… he was sure of it.

* * *

Mia stood at the knock on the window, Leonardo gave her a vague smile and a half wave as she reached for the bottom and yanked up, a smile on her face.

"Hey you… whats new?" she moved so that he could slide threw into Molly's apartment.

"Not much,… where do you ladies want these boxes?" He questioned her as Mike stood out on the fire escape and shoved three medium sized cardboard cubes into the room.

"Just set them by the door!" Robin yelled from the kitchen.

"Dinner smells awesome!" Mike smiled, squirming threw the window, and turning to receive a few more boxes from Donatello.

"Thanks! Breaded chicken, veggies and potatoes!! mmm mm!" Molly smiled and she dumped the bag of frozen vegetables into the pan.

"What movie did you girls grab?" Donny asked as he shimmied in threw the window.

"Some lady at work gave us the boot-leg version of the new _Adam Sandler _movie!" Mia chuckled as she picked up a box and tossed it over by the door.

"Nice!" the youngest brother skipped over a few women's shoes and reached for the fridge.

They had been having movie nights jointly the last few weeks, instead of the girls alone; there was no rhyme or reason… it just began happening that way.

"So … how is ah, how's Shay?" Don asked, accepting a beer from Mike and pulling out a chair from the table.

"She…isn't really talking to anyone." Mia looked up at Molly who turned from the stove and nodded.

"How's Raphael?" Mia asked looking at the boys. Noticing the glares from the other two ladies she shrugged. "_What_?! Breaking off a relationship with someone is hard." She defended her question.

"We haven't seen him." Leonardo replied, unbelting his katana straps and sliding them off his back.

"Really?" Robin eyed him.

Leo shook his head.

"Yea, I mean… we know he's been there ah'few times, but we haven't physically seen'em, let alone talk to'em." Mikey finally took the first sip from his beer.

"Odd." Robin narrowed her eyes.

"What are the boxes for? You girls moving?" Leo asked, looking between Robin and Mia.

"No… ah. Their for Shadow." Mia looked at the turtles all in the faces, waiting for it to sneak in.

"Wair… she's moving out?" Donny asked. Mia smirked to herself, she knew the super genius would get it.

Molly took the vegetables from the stove and poured them into a bowl, picking up a half stick of butter. "Shes moving… she just won't tell anyone where."

"Not even April or Casey?" Leo perked up from his spot on the wall, shoving himself away from it with just his shoulder.

"No one…April thinks its somewhere outside of Manhatten."

"Where like the Bronx? That's a fuck'n haul!" Michaelangelo stammered out with a burp in-between.

"Not sure. She'll talk when she's ready though…" Robin sighed and opened the fridge rescuing a beer for herself.

"Yea… its pretty impressive that she found a place in just three days though… don't ya thing?" Molly asked pulling out placemats and handing them to Mia.

"Hell yea it is! You usually gotta spend a month or more shopping around for prices and listings!" Robin exclaimed as she swatted Donny's hand away as she stood up to move the center piece for Mia and Molly. Don just winked at her, causing her to giggle slightly.

"I guess price wasn't an option. She wanted away from everyone… that, bad." Molly felt everyone grow still at her comment. As if the whole room stopped to ponder a thought that no one had stumbled upon till now.

"Just the memories." Leo's voice sounded small as he looked down at his hands as he stood back a step to get out of the girls ways as they readied the table.

"Whats that bro?" Mike glanced up.

"The memories… it seems she wants away from the memories."

Mia found herself staring at him as he spoke. She picked up on the knowing and understanding tone in his voice that read '_Been there, Done that._' Leo looked up, making eyes contact with Mia, and for the first time, she found herself not looking away. Their eyes danced with one another's until she gave him a small, sympathetic smile. Before she knew it, they were both smirking at one another, looking to the ground and letting their eyes meet once again.

"Dinner is served friends!" Molly smiled and stood back, waiting for everyone to take a seat.

Donny glanced up to the corners of the room a noticed two extra chairs that weren't moved since the previous week. Robin smiled and looked up at him. Her mouth fell as she glanced over her shoulder to where he was looking. She gave a knowing sigh and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"There has to be a reason for everything." She whispered.

He nodded at her and squeezed her hand back. " I know… but, its just not normal. Like the stars are out of alignment or something; A full moon the other night, I dunno..."

"You coulda just said its _'fuck'n weird'_ with out'em….. _dork_." The orange clad brother rolled his eyes.

A slice of bread flew across the table right onto Mikey's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note:** So... ah, i'm home sick from work today and i thought _'hmm what a great time to write some more!'_ i had fun writing this ch. ! i hope you enjoy.

I am making NO money off Ashlee Simpson... althought that would be sweet! But if your not sure about this song, its on ITunes and Myspace Music people! Thanks!!

* * *

It was definitely quiet as Shadow trotted down the stairs for the last of the boxes. Everyone had intensified her feeling of depressed isolation by staying out of the apartment in the evenings. Perhaps they wanted to give her space; like they knew that's what she wanted. Or, they didn't know what to say. Casey and April had asked her over and over the last few days to stay, but Shay had insisted that she needed out. She explained to them that she needed to clear her head along with her life. The only thing she would tell them about where she was going was that it was a nice older place, that she could afford and her commute would be longer to work, but nothing that she couldn't handle.

The heart-broken brunette made it to the top of the stairs, tossing the boxes she collected onto her floor. _'Too many freak'n clothes!'_ She thought as she pulled up her brown AE drawstring pants onto her hips more. There wasn't much left for her to pack. Most of her things had been clothes, toiletries and bedding material. She had saved a lot of money in the last year living with her parents, which she assured them that everything happens for a reason, and perhaps this is what she was saving for; a place of her own, furniture…and an unexpected new life, again.

Shadow prided herself on being a strong individual. She had always had this spunkiness about her, a feistiness. She realized that she didn't think she lost it completely; she had lost it in the last year or so. She fell for the first time into a pattern of calm and quiet for someone, obedient almost. But she was happy? The last few days aside from wondering if Raphael really meant all the things he said to her, she was trying to figure out if the _old_ Shadow Jones was the _real_ her, or… if the way she had been transforming with Raphael was _in fact_ the real _her._ These were the real reasons she was leaving. Not to erase him, but to find her true self before it got erased.

Taping up the last box of clothes, Shay stood looking around the room. All that was left was the bed sheets and her stereo. Shadow smirked to herself and reached for her CD that she had just burned for herself for in the car. She was one of the last people that would by the IPod car adapter for her car… she loved the radio and found making mixes where calming and fun.

Opening the stereo she placed the CD in and pressed play. '_THIS_' she thought '_sums it all up!' _

Huffing to herself, she heaved the boxes out into the hallway as Ashlee Simpson's _Little Miss Obsessive _began to play. Turning, she walked to the last box and kicked it with her foot, reaching to her side, she turned the speakers up and headed to the door. This was her last car load.

He watched as she loaded her car and he smirked bitterly as the lyrics of the song floated out of the window below him. She wasn't a dumb girl… he knew that _she_ knew he was watching her. The night breeze blew out her hair as she pushed her back hatch on her Envoy shut, taunting him. He loved playing with her hair, probably because he didn't have any, no… it was because it was hers. Raphael pulled his body back as she stopped and looked up the building. His narrowed his eyes as she went to her car, he would follow her. She really thought he would listen to her from the other night when she threatened him? '_Please._' He smirks ironically to him self as he began running roof tops to follow her car. '_Guess I really am'ah ass hole'_. His own thoughts made the smirk fade. '_Never listened ta'what people been tell'en me ma'whole life… why start now_.' He realized as she was driving that the buildings were bringing him closer to down town, making it harder to follow. Stopping on a fire escape as she paused at a red light, he realized the signs she was following, _Brooklyn_.

"Fuck." He breathed out as he pounded his fist on the metal. _'I'm quick, but I ain't fuck'n Spiderman!'_ He thought to himself as he shook his head. He would loose her the second she got to the bridge. She was smart. Whether she realized what she was doing or not, she was at least getting herself away from everyone. It was only a 4 mile trip, but with traffic and lights, it would take her almost 10 minutes. Of course it depended on where she was living, was she moving to Brooklyn or further. Reguardless, she could move a mile from her Dad and it would still take a while to find her. The city was too congested. He watched as the light turned, pulling him self up, he dropped to the lower level of the metal escape. Reaching up with one foot, he kicked lazily, watching the stairs fall short of the ground. Flipping himself onto the ladder, he put his feet on the handles as well as grabbing the polled sides. Sliding to the ground, he jumped and strode to the man hole. It was time to go home.

* * *

Leonardo unlocked the door from the alleyway, leading to the antique shop. Shutting it behind him he carried the boxes that Donny had given him. Robin had asked for them, asking if one of the boys would drop them off at some point. Jumping up the stairs, taking every other step, he walked out into the common area before the apartment door. Knocking lightly he heard nothing, trying the knob, he was in. Someone had to be home, they never left the front door open.

"Hello?" he called out as he set the boxes on the counter top.

Leo wrinkled his brow. It was odd, usually the girls were all home, or Casey and April were home, Someone! This was a high traffic apartment after all! He shrugged walking to the fridge. Pulling out a water bottle, he tossed the cap into the sink; he gripped onto the railing of the stairs after, yanking his weight up the height of them. Getting to the top of the stairs Leo could finally hear the water. The shower was occupied. He narrowed his eyes in the dark and saw a small amount of light coming from under the bathroom door. Turning, he pushed open Shadows door, well… her _used_ to be door. Flipping the light he could see the room was empty save for the futon, desk with stereo on it and the bed. The closet was gutted, and the floor was cold without the area rug on it and the bed looked like it was from a college dorm.

Reaching up he turned the light off as the bathroom door opened behind him. In all of his years of training, he stunned himself that he hadn't heard the water turn off. Looking to his left over his shoulder, the light flooded the hallway as steam poured out from around the feet he spotted. Bringing his eyes up, they landed on golden legs with tone thighs, a soft baby blue towel and a small gasp.

"Leo!" Mia breathed as she grabbed for the towel on her head as her other hand clutched the towel that was hiding the importance's of herself.

He brought his wide eyes up to her face and found that he couldn't choke out a 'sorry'.

"I …I didn't hear anyone come in." she gathered more towel and looked down at her own feet. "I'm going to change, I…" she suddenly stopped herself, realizing she sounded too stammering and scared.

"Mia, I'm sorry." Leo brought his right arm up to the back of his neck and rubbed it as he looked everywhere but her. "I yelled, but I didn't hear anyone. I thought I would just check out the… room." He finally looked at her and paused as he pointed to the now vacant room.

Smirking, Mia took a few steps down toward her room. "It's fine. I just thought I would be alone for a while."

"I can, leave if you want me to." He started backing himself up to the top of the stairs.

"No!... no, you don't have to. I …" Mia caught herself seeming too forward. "I'm actually moving in there. I… could use the help." She smiled bashfully up at him threw her lashes.

"Oh, ah, alright. Sure. I really didn't have anything goin on."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't polite of me… I should have asked." She brought her hand off her towel and swatted the air. "I'm sorry."

"No… no, it's alright, really. I'd like too." He met her eyes, but didn't offer her a smile.

"Great. I'll change!" as if on queue, she felt her towel begin to slip and she nabbed the top of it in time. Feeling her face grow pink, she looked up at him and gave a nervous giggle as she turned to the room she shared with Robin.

Shadow had insisted that Robin or Mia to take the room after she had told them a few nights ago that she was moving out. April then also insisted that the two women stay, using the excuse that she would need the help in a few months and that her caveman husband was no good for anything but knocking her up.

Mia closed the door behind her and rummaged threw a few drawers for underwear and the cutest pajama pants she owned. Discarding the towel, she pulled on the delicates and reached to her head. Ringing the towel around her hair more, she un-wrapped it and tossed it on the floor as well. Grabbing for the hair gel she squeezed it into her hand to apply to her hair and realized that she hadn't put lotion on, scrunching her face at herself in the mirror, she took the gel bottle and tipped it back, squeezing so all the air would come out, she stuck the nozzle into the dollop in her hand and let the bottle suck it back in. Smirking ironically at her self as she toweled her hand off, she reached for the lotion to lather it on. She hated putting lotion on after gel, it always made her clammy and sticky.

Rubbing the last of the lotion into her hands, she grabbed for the gel again, running it threw her hair root to tip. The hair pick smoothed out the knots and she was fine with letting the strands air dry. Her eyes darted around the room suddenly as she decided to take off the silk camisole top, concluding she looked too obvious and desperate. Reaching for her cotton grey wife-beater style tank top, she pulled that on with her white Juicy Couture pants. Grabbing for her eye liner she stopped and looked at herself.

"Soy loco!" she breathed out in a rushed whisper. Shaking her head she put the black pencil down and stood up straight. Drumming her fingers on the dresser top, she tilted one side of her mouth and glanced down at the mascara that was mocking her.

"This is it… just this." She unscrewed the cap and started feathering it on. Mia had to admit the oldest turtle was that sexy kind of mysteriousness, but yet… he wasn't mysterious at all. She knew exactly what he stood for and that… was sexy too. The only thing she kept trying to tell herself was that he was A: a man turtle, mutated approximately 28 years ago. B: he lived underground with his family and was constantly on the run from people trying to kill and slaughter them. And C: he totally told her that he didn't trust her when they first met! Ok… so that was a while ago, but still! She found no logical reason why he would be remotely interested in her, let alone a reason for her to begin crushing on him!

Huffing to herself she rolled on her deodorant and fluffed her hair a little to help it dry.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at herself and yanked the door open.

Leonardo was gathering the boxes he set on the counter when she glanced down from the top of the stairs. She blushed at herself when she caught herself staring right at his posterior as he bent to pick up one that had fallen on the floor. His strong legs softened as he straightened.

"You want help?" she asked taking a few steps down.

"No." he turned to speak to her "I got them." He finished, his face blank again.

"Ok." she shrugged and turned back up the case.

Swallowing, Leonardo watched as her bottom sashayed up to the top level and disappeared into the dark hallway. There was no doubt he found her attractive. It had been a while since he was nervous around someone. Not that he was a stammering idiot, although at times he felt that way, but he didn't even remember staring at Cara this way.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he hit the top hallway and headed for the room that Mia was still occupying.

"OH!" a small squeal came from the black-haired beauty as she smacked right into the box welding ninja. Letting the boxes fall, Leo reached for Mia as she staggered back a few steps seeing as they slammed into one another full force. Gripping her arms right above her elbows, he steadied her.

"Sorry! Ya alright?" he gave a small snicker of embarrassment and dipped his head so that he was more at eye level with her.

"Yea, I'm motor'n around here too fast. My bad." She flashed a quick nervous smile, but kept her eyes on his chest.

She felt his thumbs rub over her skin lightly a few times before he let go. "We should work on that balance!" he smiled, bending to pick up the boxes.

"Oh, don't… their in the right room to move." She reached down and brushed her hand over his for-arm.

"Wait… what's wrong with my balance?" she balled her hands and put them on her hips with a scowl. "You ran into me! _Full force_!" she pointed at him. "All _200_ and _what_, 60lbs. of you!?" she used her hands to pretend to run all up and down his body as he stood there, his arms crossed with an amused smile on his face.

"If you had good balance, you wouldn't have stumbled."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You see this booty?" she turned and pointed at her lower half. Leo cleared his throat, but not before he took a long, healthy look.

"No matter how much 'balance training' I get, this thing gets move'n, its taken me down with it!" her spicey heritage was bleeding out into her words as she crossed her arms again.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes, and smirked. "What ever you say… senorita."

Mia's eyes widened. Stopping the shock from spreading all over her face, she replaced it with a smile that Leo couldn't read, or ignore.

After a half hour or more of silence, moving clothes and items across the hall, Leo found himself holding a large box, tossing it down in the corner next to the closet. Mia strolled into the room with an armful of light colored and dark colored items, tossing them onto the futon that was left.

"One more drawer!" Mia squeeked over her shoulder as she disappeared from the room.

He found himself smirking. She was so different from Cara. Free spirited, smart, sincere, chipper, flirty. So far, she seemed so real. If this was Mia, so far… he could feel himself slipping quickly into her grasps and she didn't even know it. He was such a natural and quick romantic. Although he found the older he was getting and the more difficult it was for him and his brothers the last few years, love was something that he still craved deep down. However the chances of Mia feeling anything for him outside of attraction were slim to none. Of course he found that even the attraction part was a far stretch.

Glancing over at the futon he noticed that the last arm full for hers had been her undergarments, thongs, sports bras and some things that were _very_ see-through. He caught himself staring at the same time Mia caught him as well.

"Perv." She giggled from the door way, letting the armful of jeans and khakis fall to the floor.

"Perv? I think you and I _both_ know I am the last one of my brothers that should own _that_ title!" he thumbed his own chest.

"Puff your chest out in pride! Go ahead. All men are still the same!" she laughed as she kneeled on the floor to begin sorting things.

"That's a generalization." He started taking things out if boxes and setting them on the futon and floor.

"Oh... those get hung up, I can do that later though…" she pointed, pausing their tiff for a moment. "Leonardo." She stopped and looked up at him.

"Hu?"

"Do you have a set?"

"Excuse me?" he quirked his eye ridges up and shot his head right at her.

"Do ya have a pair of balls? Are you male?" she rattled off, tossing her one hand around in the air.

"Last time I showered, yeah." He put his hands on his hips.

"It's simple. Every man I have ever dated, or been friends with, or _known_ for that matter, has always talked about and wanted the same things. Basic_ Male_ needs if you will." She put her fingers up and gestured the quotation marks around Male. "Eating, Sleeping, Pack time and Fucking. Simple right?

The blue turtle dropped his hands from his waist, and found that he was slightly taken back by her abrasiveness.

"You'll usually eat anything put in front of you, sleep just about anywhere… especially after drinking or fucking! You have to have time with the boys or you freak out and lord forbid if a female comes along…and of course, as mentioned before…Fucking." She smiled up at him sweetly between folding articles of clothing. He swallowed silently and began to kneel down, to help.

"Of course that last one doesn't need an explanation… now does it?" she winked at him.

'_Is she flirting with me?_' He wrinkled his brow as he pulled a box of t-shirts to him. Folding those no one can mess up.

"Well, I'm aware of female need ya know." He shot in her direction, suddenly realizing what he was doing.

"Oh, I _gotta_ hear this…" she smiled as she folded a tank top and placed it in it's respectful pile.

"You want similar things; Modified of course." He looked up at her as she continued to fold, oblivious that she was holding his attention.

"Eating. You'll always eat a salad just to keep a great figure for yourself and... a man. If the man is smart he realizes that its just one more small thing your doing for him, subconsciously… naturally. Then you'll indulge in something sweet right after… just for yourself. Most women do things for others all day, I come to find a piece of chocolate is the one thing that they do for them selves. So eating comes down to complimenting. Women want thanks for all they do and told that no matter what they eat, their beautiful."

Mia arched an eye brow and frowned her mouth, nodding her head once as if to say '_Nice. Didn't think of that_.' Leonardo continued his explanations without pause.

"Now sleeping is simple. Sometimes you want space to sprawl out and roll around, and other nights you just simply want a pair of arms wrapped around you, a nuzzle in the crock of your neck and someone to kiss your neck telling you that your cared for."

She stopped her folding now; just looking down at what she was working on.

"Pack time is shopping or dancing. When you don't sit around and watch sports center because your guys wants too. You shop for therapy and I found that a lot of times, you buy things thinking '_Will he like this on me?_' and more times than not, we will. Your beautiful, it doesn't matter what you wear. You get together to dance and laugh with your friends and talk about stupid things guys do, but in the end you still come back and love us."

He smiled warmly at her as she looked up now, listening intently to him. He swallowed and scooted toward her a foot, coming right next to her; reaching across her body to grab a hand full of shirts.

"And Fucking…" he whispered with a smile "…that's self explanatory. Of course women see its more about making love and letting someone know how they feel."

Swallowing, Mia realized that her mouth was open a bit, looking at him, he finally looked up at her as well, with smile still intact.

"That… is quite the observation." She whispered out, clearing her throat.

"Just a few things I have learned. What do ya think?" he asked her as his butt was on the floor next to hers, facing the opposite direction; he leaned back on one arm, hand next to her knee.

"I think," she smirked "I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Yea?" he dipped his head down to get her to make eye contact with him once more.

"Tell me… are these things that you find yourself following?" she did look up at him.

"For the right woman I do."

"And how often is that?" she challenged him.

"Not often. Once. But even that turned out to be a miscalculation." He chuckled and looked back at his hand next to her leg.

She watched as he looked away. She followed his gaze to his hand and then realized that he was beginning to run his eyes up her legs and her body. Looking away, she didn't want to embarrass him, truth was, she was nervously flattered.

"You can go if you like. It's late… I'm not going to get all this done tonight." She said sweet and soft, turning her head to look at him.

He nodded his head and smirked at her. Pushing himself up off the floor, he stood.

"I'll walk you out!" she started moving to get up until she noticed his hand. "Thank you."

He pulled her to her feet and held he hand a few seconds longer than he probably should have. Letting it slip from her grasp he turned to walk to the hall way.

"Leo."

Turning on his one foot, he spun to look at her.

"Thanks for flirting with me tonight." She winked at him with a genuinely happy smile.

He laughed out loud for the first time in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Is this really you?"

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"When we hang out with everyone, the way you are to my brothers, my father…" he looked at her as she looked at him quizzically. "I haven't met someone like you in a while, maybe it's the culture thing, ya know? Respect and pride, I dunno."

"I'm me." She laughed a little.

He continued, almost like a ramble. "And tonight, I… your fun Mia and _you_ flirted with _me_."

She scoffed a laugh and started to protest. "You can't turn this entirely around on me! _You_ flirted…"

He cut her off bringing his hand from her shoulder to the side of her face and bringing his lips to hers. Testing her a moment, she finally kissed back after a moment of shock. Soft, full-lipped he brought his other hand to her face as well. She reached up, both hands gripped his for-arms, as they tasted one another. Mia had never been so turned on by what a man had to say about a woman in her entire life, nor had she ever flirted so shamelessly either.

They began to part as Leo took a deep breath threw his nose while Mia lightly bite his bottom lip, dragging her teeth as they seperated. Pulling back they looked at one another, silent.

"Your welcome for helping." He said deep, quiet, husky. Stepping back he looked at her and smile.

"Thank you." Her face was flushed as she smiled shyly at him.

She shuffled out of the way while he moved for the door and headed for the stairs. Once he reached the kitchen, he turned and looked at her as she sat on the middle of the steps.

"You…wanna hang out?"

"With just you?" she tilted her head.

"Yea with me. Like… a date."

"I'd like that… a lot." She nodded.

He nodded at her and slowly turned.

"Leo?!" she called after him, he turned and looked as she stood and took a few steps down.

He walked to her and met her at the bottom of the steps as they wrapped their arms around one another and they kissed, this time a little more feverishly. Mia felt herself move back onto the stairs as he brought his body to hers, laying over her, pushing her back into the steps.

"See? Where the butt goes, I go." She breathed.

He laughed and kissed her again. "I'm not normally so forward." He told her between breaths and lips.

"Mmm.." she moaned and continued another moment or two until they parted. He pushed his upper half up with his hands on either side of her head. His lower half still nestled between her legs.

"I've never done this, ever." She breathed.

"What? This?" he quirked an eye brow at her.

"NO!" she laughed hard while he grinned like a fool. "I… shamefully admit to flirting with you like a _wild_ woman!"

"Why?"

"Why did I flirt?" she asked as he nodded. " I dunno…. theres… something about you that...attracted me instantly." She looked toward the wall seeing as it was the only place that wasn't his body at this point and shrugged. She felt him nuzzle the side of her neck that was exposed. Closing her eyes she let out a soft moan/sigh. Taking a deep breath, he pulled back and offered her his hand once again.

"Tomorrow night?"

She nodded. "Just ah, give me a call?"

He nodded as well, smiled at her and kissed her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** As usual… I own nothing.

**Author Note:** Hello everyone!! (_waves like the spaz that I am)_ I had a direction that I originally had in mind the last few months, but thanks to my _excessive procrastination_ skills… I have a new plan! Meewwahahahaha! (don't be scared!). Also I am really, really, _reeeeeeally_ sorry for taking so long to come back!!

**Ps.** This Ch. is a lot of chick chatter!

* * *

Baxtor slowed his pace as he neared a guarded door. Stopping a few feet from the man, he pulled on his security clearance tag and lifted it to the guard's eye level. Nodding his head at the doctor, the man turned and punched a code into the pad behind him and lifted the handle on the door and moving so the scientist could shuffle past. With binder in hand, Baxter lifted his arm to view his silver watch, only to spill the contents from their black, leather binding.

"Damn." He muttered as he stopped to rescue the items, mostly consisting of charts and different formulas.

Lastly, he reached out and picked up the white note that was faxed to him from Bishop. They were to meet on a lower, secured floor that very few had access too. Stolkman's interest had been peaked to say the least.

Standing from the white linoleum floor, he wrinkled his nose, causing his glasses to ride up on his nose, but only to have them fall as he relaxed again. Up ahead of him was a steel door; as he approached it begun to open, Bishop waiting on the other side.

"Dr. Stolkman, nice of you to join me."

Baxtor couldn't tell if he was being sincere or sarcastic, but non-the-less he shuffled his feet faster to greet the man at the door.

"Morning."

"I see you got down here with no problems?"

Baxtor sniffed once and picked his head up higher. "Enough pleasantries Bishop… you have my attention. What do you want to speak with me about?"

Bishop regarded the small, measly man. He had balls, that was for sure.

"I thought that we would have some words with your creatures. They are… after all making some head way." Bishop began walking toward stairs, letting the door smack the doctor in the shoulder, jarring him.

Stockman steadied himself from the jolt and began to follow the large man. "They are. It seems that I am even impressed with their progression. It seems that Nitrogen mixture did have a positive effect."

Bishop stopped in front of the large holding cages and curled a lip toward the man. "Positive? In who's opinion? I was hoping for something fatal." Pausing he turned his attentions back to the Rhino and Hog who were now standing in their cages.

"Good morning animals." Bishop slurred the word animals as though it was a form of venom in his mouth.

He was greeted with a loud snuff of air and a low grunt as Rock Steady watched the man quietly.

"Bebop." The doctor walked to the cell, grabbing the plate of sludge-like food. "Tell me, how have you been?" Sliding the pan into the bars; the attempt at conversation was almost a mockery.

The Warthog crouched down and stared at the mixture and curled his lip. Rolling his eyes back to Stolkman, he snorted. Standing still for a moment, Baxtor turned back to Bishop.

"Some progress hmm?" Bishop corked an eye brow.

"What you be expectin'?"

Turning back around, Baxtor Stolkman smiled at the large animal. Taking a step forward, he stood a safe distance from the cage bars.

"Well… you are going to speak, now aren't you." He smiled.

"Me talks whens me wants." Bebop, still crouched down, leaned over on one fist and pulled the pan to him with the other. His tone was monotone, deep and hard.

"I am not going to circle the issue any longer… tell me…" Bishop paused and looked at the two animals, Rock Steady now standing against the bars of his cell, black eyes staring at the men. "Tell me… the turtles, were they what you remembered?"

Rock Steady made an audible noise from his throat, "They be same, what me remember."

"Bigger, Faster. Me surprised, but no worry for next time." Bebop sunk his fist into the slop and brought it to his mouth.

Curling his lip up in utter disgust, Baxtor looked away from the creatures crude eating habits.

"Fast and stronger is something that we have known. I need something more." Bishop walked up to Rock Steadys' meal pan and held it. The Rhino stared at him, almost challenging him for taking his meal.

"Girls withs thems. One yellow one browns." He continued for Bishop as he wrapped his large, mutated hands around the bars.

"Yellow and Bro…. Oh. A Blonde and Brunette?" Baxtor looked at Bebop as he was now licking his bowl. Pulling back from a lick, the creature nodded.

"Interesting. So the turtles have lady friends do they?" Stolkman questioned himself out loud.

"What about the news reporter?" Bishop stood, demanding their attention and time.

"April O'Neil? No reports on hers."

"So she hasn't been doing any reports the last few weeks. Hmmm…" Bishop brought his hand up to his face; more of a statement then a question.

"Her last reports were on the continuation of the missing people around the tri-state area." Baxtor commented not looking up as he stood, flipping threw paper work on a clip board. "We should consider changing their diet." Baxtor stated randomly, breaking the silence.

"This is ridiculous. We are wasting our time on animals of this nature, when we could concentrate on the others…" Bishop cracked his knuckles and turned heading to the door.

"Excuse me? Did… did you say _others_?" Stockman turned, his eyes showing intrigue and confusion.

Bishop stopped and turned. Looking at the doctor his lips curled. "I am starting to believe that these two _pee-ons_ have reached their learning curve since they were mutated from animals with human DNA." He paused, seeing that he had peaked the doctors' interest. "The others however, need more of our time, since they were human first… "

* * *

"Camel menthol lights please." Shadow smiled sweetly at the clerk behind the counter. Looking down she began digging threw her purse for her wallet, pausing, she looked up and smirked at the waiting man, as she set the small stuffed bear she was holding onto the counter.

"I'm sorry… how much?" she asked pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

"Twelve fifty-four." The man replied, obviously annoyed that she was taking so long.

"_Wha_… !?" Shadow breathed, eyes wide, letting out a nervous and embarrassed giggle immediately after. Handing him the money, she grabbed for the pack of smokes and the bear. "Sorry… it's been a while since I've smoked." She chuckled trying to make friendly conversation. The man turned back to her, handing her the change, never acknowledging her statement.

Turning, she headed out the door into the cool summer night air. Tucking the small stuffed animal into her purse, Shadow took the most expensive pack of cigarettes she had ever purchased in her life and began to smack them against her palm. "These things better be rolled in fuck'n _gold_ paper…" she muttered to herself as she turned the corner and headed a few more blocks to the hospital.

Shay was excited to see her new brother. It had been weeks since she had seen her dad and step mom that it saddened her to realize all that she missed in Aprils last weeks of pregnancy. However when she had gotten a call the night before at 11:25pm that April was in labor she squealed over the phone with Robin. Shay had stated that she was going to be right there, but Casey had gotten on the phone and told her to stay put, that she wouldn't be able to see them for hours if she came anyways. When she hung up the phone with him, she cried. Happiness, excitement, loneliness, sadness, joy, pain and praise for her new baby brother. The negative feels were again, of the fact that she missed out. Shadow blamed her ex-lover. How could she not. If he hadn't been so heartless and selfish, she would have been there, for everything and never missing a beat. She didn't even know what her brother's name was yet.

That thought alone made Shay unconsciously scowl as she crossed threw the sliding doors to the hospital. The receptionist was polite, pointing her in the direction of the nursery and maternity ward. The halls were quiet at that time of night, it was late; already 9:45pm as her brown flats echoed down the hall. The sterilized smell hung in the air as she passed a few nurses and heard a series of quiet announcements over the intercom system. As she turned the corner, Shadow slowed seeing the large viewing window over all the bassinets. Creeping to the window, Shadow squinted a little in the harsh light, randomly thinking it was too bright for the little ones. Searching the names, she finally found him; third cradle in from the right… second row, Boy Jones. He was perfect.

His dark hair sticking out from under his knit cap, his body wrapped tight in the customary light blue blanket as he slept. A nurse entered the room and looked at Shay, walking over into her eye sight; she smiled and pointed at the bassinet next to her new brothers. Shadow politely shook her head and pointed at the right one. The nurse carefully picked him up and brought him to the window for Shadow to observe. Looking threw; she could see his tiny features; small button nose, a tiny red freckle on his chin, adorable ears. She felt her cheeks start to ache, it was the longest she had smiled in many weeks; putting her hand to the glass, she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

'Aunt?' the woman mouthed threw the glass.

Shaking her head, Shay replied with a giggle 'Big sister.'

The woman's smile grew larger, she turned and motioned that she was putting him back down and Shay nodded, mouthing a 'thank you' threw the glass. Turning, she looked around for a sign to the recovering mothers, finding it she made her way in that direction.

She spotted her last name on a door and stopped. She adjusted her shirt and pulled her hair away from her neckline and wiped the tear from her cheek. Shay took a deep breath and sniffed in threw her nose. Taking slow steps to the door, a dim light on as she approached.

April was in the bed, her head facing the window, a monitor next to her I.V was beeping quietly as she lay. Knocking quietly, Shadow stood in the doorway, her stomach in a knot. Aprils head rolled over toward the noise, her tired eyes caught sight of the young woman and she smiled.

"Shadow. Hey hunny….come in!" she sounded so tired and raspy, yet she had excitement in her voice.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" the brunette walked to the bed.

"No, no… I was just relaxing. You just missed your Dad and the girls." She smiled softly.

"Oh…" she sounded more solemn that she meant to. "Well congratulations!" Shadow leaned over the woman and kissed her forehead. "He's beautiful." She said in almost a whisper.

"Thank you. Thank you….. His name is Ryan Matthew."

"I love it." Shadow smiled larger and warmly as she sat next to the bed. "Matthew… your dads name." she said more to herself out loud as April nodded her head with a smile.

"RMJ… those are some kick ass initials. Not sure why, but I like the combo…" Shay sparked a small amount of her old self, making April smirk.

Staying quiet, April reached her hand out slightly, encouraging Shadow to take it. "I've missed you."

Shadow looked down and shook her head. "I'm sorry… I.."

"No." April stopped her. "I mean, the _real_ you. Miss Tough and Confident…. I wondered where she went."

Shadow smiled warmly at her, sitting back in the arm chair next to the bed. She grabbed the wooden arms and dragged it so that she was facing April and not making the poor, exhausted woman turn her head so much.

"I'm just try'n to find _me_, ya know?" Shadow replied, pulling a quizzical look from her step mom.

"Like you just said, the 'real' me, well… I am try'n to figure all that out. When I was with my aunt and uncle, I thought I got my attitude on life and my personality from the past. I mean, like, abandonment issues and stuff. I was jaded, ya know?" Shadow leaned forward, resting her for-arms right above her knees on her thighs.

April nodded her head, staying silent.

"But then when I came back here and found everyone again, I realized that, well… that _was_ me." She paused, lifting her head to April. "I'm getting that back, I lost me… when I found him." She finished, looking to the older woman for an opinion, advise, anything.

April took a deep breath and licked her lips. "You didn't loose yourself…I guess I said that wrong earlier. I meant… that, you became a softer side of yourself. Your right."

Shadow wrinkled her brow waiting for the older woman to continue.

"You were right, you were jaded and angry. And you did loose yourself… but you lost yourself in the best way," April smiled "You lost yourself to love." She started to giggle. "And yes it's corny and yes you can laugh at me and tell my I'm lame, but its true."

Shay rolled her eyes and her and April chuckled as she continued to talk.

"But Shay, truthfully… it's because you were content. It's not because you were loosing yourself or anything like that. You just… lost your spunk."

Shay became quiet again, her eyes on the floor.

"You've got an hot attitude and gumption, flair,… a sparkle. Shay, don't… think you lost yourself when the only thing you _lost_, was your heart." April practically whispered.

Shadow nodded her head, still not looking up at April.

"Your doing the same thing everyone does… you're re-finding yourself after a break up. Re-evaluating; But you just always have to remember that you never left! You were just a little more subdued version." April laughed a little as she smiled.

The brunette girl picked her head up and smirked back. "I suppose, well, I mean, I know your right… really, I know you are… its just…"

"Hard?" the red head finished.

Shay nodded her head pathetically. "But hey… I didn't come here for a therapy session! I came here to talk baby!"

April laughed, they went over the babies measurements, how she needed drugs and thought women that did it naturally were not human, how she screamed at Casey until just before noon when Ryan was born, how she passed out for hours, and how Casey and the girls were there till she kicked them out. Shadow laughed at ever detail, commenting as April went, making her laugh.

"You should call them, ya know… " April let her smile fade a bit.

"Who? The guys?" Shadow cocked an eye brow.

"Nonono… the girls. They would love to hear from ya Shay…" April looked at the younger woman.

Nodding her head, Shadow studied her finger nails for a moment and then looked back up. "I know. I want to call, but… what do you say?"

"Tell them what you've been up too… and most of all… Tell us where the _hell_ your living!" April tried to stay serious but she couldn't help but laugh as her step daughter chuckled along with her.

"Out near Hyde park… I've been work'n outta my place there a lot. Only comin to the office when I have to meet clients for a presentation. It's real nice that way and my boss thinks I'm doing better now than I was before… " she smiled.

"_Holy_… Shay. Hyde park? Your rent must be _astronomical_." April laughed.

Shay smirked. "It's nothing I can't handle… I promise. Great neighbor hood, nice resale value…"

"You feel safe?" The red head asked, seriousness over took her tone.

Shay nodded her head. "Yea… I do. But I won't lie. I am lonely some nights."

"Well call the girls! I am sure they would love to go out in Hyde parks top spots! Maybe see a celebrity or two…" April smiled.

Shay laughed. "I will… tomorrow, but its 10:45… I gotta go. I still have'ta catch the subway." She scooted the chair back to its original place, causing a heinous squeaking noise.

"Al'right. Thanks for come'n to see me sweetie!" April put her one arm up and wrapped it around the young woman who leaned down to her.

"Of course!" Shay smiled.

"Now I just have to wait up a little longer." April gave her a small smile.

Shay nodded her head, knowing why or who she was waiting up for. "Ok, well, at least now everyone will know I'm alive." Shay stuck her tongue out as she backed out the door.

"Are you implying I gossip!?" April pretended to be offended.

"It's your _job_… you're the _shit_ at it!" Shay laughed. "Night April!" She blew a kiss at the smiling woman, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"So I'm just going to ask… why so sudden?" Robin asked as she brought the straw of her coke cup to her mouth again.

"Well… it hasn't been. I mean, we watched a movie the other night and…" Mia picked her head up from the tank top that she was looking at.

"No… I mean, when this all started, like six, seven, eight weeks… whenever. I mean… You didn't really know one another. What… happened."

"It took you this long to ask?!" Mia laughed ridiculously at her friend.

"Well… I dunno. I think its sweet."

Mia gave her friend a flat look.

"Ok… I freak'n love it!" she squealed and then looked around, remembering where she was.

Mia couldn't contain her giggle. They turned to walk back out to the street to continue shopping. Adjusting her purse on her shoulder, Mia heaved a sigh.

"I dunno, I mean… I guess after I met Don, I started to see the human in them, ya know?" Looking at Robin, she knew her friend would know what she meant.

Robin nodded her head. "I do know." Her tone was soft but serious. "It's like you wake up and realize one day that, you aren't seeing a turtle anymore…or a mutant or a freak… you're just… seeing another intellectual person that just… I dunno how to explain it."

Mia nodded and looked at her friend as they both side stepped a puddle in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I'm not sure chica. I think he may be the best and straight forward conversation I have ever had."

Robin looked up from the sidewalk at her friend and smiled as she continued.

"Sometimes he talks and I finally look up and its like every time I look at him, I remind myself that he's.. " her voice got quiet " not human."

Robin nodded her head. "Yea… well. Surprise… this is no dream girl friend." Robin smirked.

"Ha… your tell'n me!" Mia giggled. "I like spending time with him, that's for sure. But … we haven't really been on that date he asked me for because of patrols, and that was over a month ago!" Mia breathed.

"Well." Robin started as she pulled open the door to a boutique. "With all the disappearances, you know why they have doubled their patrols though." Mia nodded.

"You think it could go somewhere romantic? I mean… You kissed and all…"

Mia nodded her head again. "I think…. Seeing as his muscles are the hottest thing since Miami!" Robin rolled her eyes and smirked as Mia licked her top lip and winked at her friend.

Robin stopped abruptly as her purse began to play music. Looking around quickly she pulled out her cell phone as Mia nonchalantly began looking at clothing.

He breath caught when she saw the name. "Mia! Its Shay!"

Mia's head snapped up, eyes wide. "Yeah?"

Robin nodded her head and slid the phone open. "Oh. My. God. Where have you been all my life!?"

"Hahaha… hello!?" Shay smirked from her bedroom.

"Mia and Leo are a thing!" Robin spit out unexpectedly.

Mia wrinkled her whole face and smacked her friend in the arm. "Are you _kidding_ me!?" she asked Robin in a yelling whisper, looking around the store.

"_What_?" Shadow stopped doodling in her day planner she had sitting in front of her.

"Ok. so Leo and Mia _aren't_ a thing… but they _did_ kiss and they've been hanging out, _where_ are you living?" Robin breathed everything out in what seemed like one run on sentence.

"Um, _wow_… ok. Slightly shocked about_ that_ fun news and _Gee_ Robin, I'm doing great, what the _fuck_?!" Shadow started laughing. "You've been around Molly a lot, haven't you?"

Robin smirked "Yea well, we're around each other a lot."

"Yea, well… hey I have a conference call with my office here in a little, but I wanted to call and see if you girls wanted to hang out soon. Like something small like dinner and drinks or, big like, you could stay the weekend with me and go out…?" Shadow bit her bottom lip from her side of the phone, hoping they would go for the weekend. Hearing the chatter from the other end of the phone, she knew her step aunt was talking to her shopping partner in crime.

"If we bring Molly, you've got yourself a deal! We need a ladies get away!"

Shadow laughed. "Well she was included! So, can I email you my address and we can plan later?"

"Oh yea… sure thing."

"Great, OH… Robin!" Shadow wanted to get her attention before they hung up. "Do me a favor, don't…. tell the guys."

Robin looked at Mia, expressionless, "Um.. sure girl. We'll think of something."

Shadow breathed audibly from the other side of the phone. "Thank you and Thank you…" she said sincerely to her friend.

"You got it. And before you rush off busy bee…. It's nice to hear from you."

"You too…. _PS._ Why aren't you at work?" Shay crinkled her brow.

"We're sick . _Cough Cough_." Robin did the most pathetic impression she could muster.

Shadow laughed hard. "Unreal."

"No… what's _unreal _is the shirt that Mia's look'n at. I gotta go. I gotta save her from bad taste!"

Shadow laughed again. "Talk to you soon girlie!"

They hung up and Robin looked at Mia, both harboring huge grins, refusing to let themselves shriek like eighth graders.

"This is gonna be a blast, but… what do we tell the guys?" Mia asked, picking up a fifth shirt.

Robin smirked, reaching for a pair of shorts. "I dunno, but they smell beer, pizza, fear and a lie from a mile away…."

* * *

I know, this ch. was insanely boring. BUT, I felf that since I was gone for a little while, I wanted to fast forward just slightly and fill in the feelings of a few of the girls, vaguely of course... not to mention, hint at the bad guys plot! It will all come out in the future. :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes:** Hi everyone!! I am so sorry that this took me so long to update! I have had somethings going on... few friends got married, my one grandmother is sick, and my other grandmother passed away the night before christmas eve and on a lighter note... my Steelers are going to the superbowl! ... So needless to say I have alot of distractions!! But again, I really am sorry. I have this stories entire direction, I just need to get my lazy ass to type it out!!?!?!

please enjoy, and DO let me know if you like how its going. I sorta feel like I jumped the gun with Leo and Mia. I would love honest, but polite oppinions about that.

Thank you and happy reading.

* * *

"Da da da Da da da Da da Da da Da da Da…"

Leo paused as he came to the door frame of the kitchen. He stopped and watched as his brother jammed his hand into the box of Corn Pops, all the while humming the Michael Myers' theme from the 'Halloween' movies.

"Ah hem…"

Michelangelo jumped and turned his head with wide blue eyes; the corned cereal flew from the box as he ripped his hand out, all the while victoriously holding the plastic toy ring.

"HahahaaaHey Leo…. _Sup_ dude?" Mike asked with a huge grin.

"Well… I have just uncovered the mystery of the disappearing cereal." Leonardo smiled at his brother light-heartedly as he walked to the cabinet.

"Ha yea… I got the mid-mornin munchies." The youngest brother replied as he shoveled a heaping spoonful into his mouth.

"Too much Summer Spook-a-Thon?" Donny strolled in toward the fridge, hearing Mikes comment on entry.

"Ha… yea. I can't get enough'ah that shit." Mikey giggled as he poked the fake, plastic ring resembling a Ring Pop, with his spoon.

"You do realize its _July_, right?" Don asked, raising an eye brow.

"OH dude, I'm aware. As much as I'm love'n the spooky movies, I would kill a kitten to swim in the farm house lake right now!"

"Gross Mike." Leo rolled his eyes as he pulled out a chair and slid into it, dropping his clean bowl onto the table.

"Dude… it's an expression. Relax." He replied in a muffled, mouth full.

"I do miss the farm. We didn't go last summer." Donny smiled fondly, reaching into the fridge for the orange juice and pulling out a chair across from his oldest brother.

"Raph and Shadow went…" Mike blurted, reaching for the cereal box for a fill up.

Donatello and Leonardo both looked at him.

"Quiet man… you wanna wake the beast?" Donny hissed and finished sitting down, reaching for the box out of Mike's hand.

"Naw thanks."

Leonardo looked across at Donny as they both made eye contact.

"Here Bro…" Mikey reached his hand out, garnishing the clear, plastic, obnoxious ring. "You wanna give this ta'Mia?" Mikey asked, batting his eyes innocently at his oldest brother.

Leo let out an annoyed huff of air threw his nostrils. "No, I don't."

"Come on… ya were spenden alotta time with her."

"Mikey, I don't want to discuss my personal life with you."

"I know…" Mike shoved a spoon full of cereal in his mouth and chomped. "…That's why I'll talk about it _for_ you!" he grin was sweet and annoying.

"SO!" Donny spoke rather loud, changing the subject as he rustled the paper. "You notice they still don't have any information on the missing people from a few months ago?"

Leonardo nodded, "Yea, seeing as Aprils on leave now, the paper has a chance to cover a story first!" he chucked, Don joining in with a smirk.

"But seriously… I think we need to up our rounds."

Donny rolled his eyes, and went back to the paper, pretending to ignore his brothers' observation.

"Awe come _on_ Leooooo!?" Mike whined, letting his spoon clank into the bowl.

"No, I'm serious."

"And _I'm_ serious… you need to give this to Mia!"

"MIKE!"

"Guys, stop. We'll just take an extra shift. That's fine. Whatever...Mikey, stop with the _damn_ ring." Don huffed at the end, not being thrilled about the extra rounds and totally over the cereal prize.

"Well… Raphs already out all night looking for Shay, can't we make him do an extra round on his way home?" Michelangelo reached for his bowl and brought it to his lips and began slurping the milk.

"How do you know he's out looking for her?" Leo raised an eye brow questioningly.

"Yea… " The three brothers turned in their seats to the door. "How the fuck _you_ know what I'm doin all night?" Raph scowled as he stopped at the doorway.

"Hey bud! Long time no see!" Mike exclaimed cheerfully.

"Shut the fuck up Mikey." Raph gruffed as he stepped up to the fridge.

"Can we atleast stop tonight and visit April and the baby?" Don turned back to his oldest brother who nodded.

"Yea but I think Casey's bring her and the baby home this afternoon." Leonardo finished a bite of cereal.

"April said Shadow finally stopped last night.." Mike stated matter-o-factly. Watching his menacing brother stand with his back to the rest of the family, stop and stiffen as he rooted threw the fridge.

Donatello smacked his hand to his forehead and sighed. Leo glared at his brother.

'_What?_' he mouthed with a smirk.

Raphael slammed the fridge door causing the sound of jars inside to rattle and turned on his heal, throwing the youngest turtle a death glare he walked heavily back out of the kitchen.

"Michelangelo. I don't say this often, so listen closely." Leo looked over at the youngest brother who looked at him mid-bite. " Leave Raphael _alone_… and stop being a damn _asshole_!" Leo raised his voice at the end and shoved his bowl with spoon clanging into the center of the table.

He had woken up from the third listless night of sleep, muscles sore, eyes tired. Groggily Raphael sat up, rubbing his face with his hand while the thin white sheet pooled around his waist. Letting out a heavy sigh, he leaned back on his fisted; the clock flashing the time, 10:43am. He had been at least thankful that his brothers were staying far away from him and his nightly travels.

He had hoped to sneak into the kitchen for a bite and a glass of water unseen. The last thing he needed was to hear his damn brothers' mouth, let alone feel all their pathetic, sympa-fucking-thetic stares. Walking to his room, he kicked his door forward, hearing the hollow wood vibrate. Reaching out behind him, he grabbed hold of the handle and flung the door shut behind him. Jaw clenched, he sat on his bed, hands on knees staring across the room. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was now 11:02am. His mind quickly drifted to her. He knew she was at work, he wondered what she was wearing, how she had her hair… how she smelled.

These were his typical haunting thoughts. It was painful for him to even hear her name. He was so in love with everything about her and he gave it up, hurting her on purpose to save them both a possible painful future… or so he thought. The irony of it however is the dreams and thoughts of a normal life; Love, a wedding, a house, childrens, normalcy's. He had them nightly. Now the problem was not only was he secretly the most romantic brother, always believing again in being the valiant prince charming, saving his fair and beautiful maiden from dangers… even if they were small, like opening a jar. Raphael was a mans' man. He was a protector. There was where the problems lied. How was he to protect Shadow being a mutant turtle, never being able to go with her into public, malls, bars, work? The scariest thought to him was loosing her… again. The hardest part was knowing that she hated him, never wanted to see or speak to him and would never understand. He let out a breath as he played with his hands. What was he to do? Would he ever get out of this funk….heart ache?

He felt his heart jerk when he noticed a red sparkle next to his old set of Sai's.

"_Damn_!" he bellowed, standing and grabbed for the clock radio, hurling it across the room at the shelf that held his Sai's and the Ruby with the broken chain. He felt rage, such blinding pain and anguish. Moving to the door he threw his fist into the drywall, impaling it easily. Throwing the door open and he seethed as he felt himself begin to jog down the steps and moved to the dojo. He had to do something…. He had to get his mind else where.

Michealangelo glanced up as he saw a streak of green; having heard the banging up stairs, he dared not open his mouth to his brother or even follow. Standing he trotted up the steps and noticed the wall next to his brothers' door; the dry wall and paint were cracked slightly. Raising an eyebrow, Mikey moved to the door way and glanced in, he looked to his side and noticed the gaping hole his brothers fist had just created.

'_Almost went to the whole way threw…_' he thought with a sad smirk. He know Raphael was in pain and truth be told, he also know never in a million years would he have broken up with Shadow over the things he says he did. Course he had found out via Molly who had heard it from Robin who was the only person that Shadow had told the actual story too…well Shadow emailed her a day or two after. He did know his brother a little better than that. There was something more, he wouldn't be this unpredictable if he wasn't hurting.

"Mikey!" Glancing over his shoulder to his name, the younger turtle put his head down and turned back down the stairs. It was time for practice, and seeing the way his red banded brother went to the dojo… he didn't intend on getting paired with him…

* * *

"I seriously think I need to move in with you." Molly turned, eyes wide after Shay ended the quick tour of her home.

"And I seriously think that Mike would die if he had to come all this way to see you." Shadow smirked pulling out a stool at her island counter top in the kitchen. Reaching for a beer that she thought was hers, she tossed an empty into the garbage.

"So the guys know you're here?" She questioned, pulling the beer bottle back.

"Well… Donny thinks… that I'm visiting a college friend…" Robin bit her bottom lip and winked at the brunette.

"I just told Mikey I was hanging out with Mia." She nodded her head across the table at the dark-haired girl, "Not a lie after all...".

"AND… Leo used me for a make-out post a few weeks ago and calls randomly to tell me he's busy and he's sorry. I know better, he regrets it and hes playing nice. And right now he has know clue if I'm even in the same state soooo… " Mia rushed out in a long, fast pace and then grinned sarcastically.

Shadow smiled "Ok… _A._ Leonardo doesn't use anyone. _B_. He probably has a really _really_ good excuse and… _C_. A single girl who formally dated a turtle needs juicy Make-Out details girlfriend!_ Spill!"_ She pounded her fist on the counter top and yelled like a crazy woman.

They all laughed, hard. With all of them being under stress lately, that made the moment that much better, and the night filled instantly with more promise. Molly had a hard time finding a new waitress job and no body was hiring for nights. It was the only time she could work since she started taking part-time summer classes. She ended up settling for working at a Starbucks. She liked it and the people, the shorter hours… but she did miss her tips and Mikey. With the longer rounds the guys were pulling, it was hard for any of them to see one another. Robin was overwhelmed at work and when she came home, she was _not_ overwhelmed by her boyfriend. He was still being quite shy around everyone with her, she of course was ready to move along with everything. Everyone knew after all. She wanted a relationship with him, and she would never voice it, but she wanted what Shadow and Raphael_ had_; what Mike and Molly _have_. She was emotionally exhausted.

Mia felt that things with Leo were neither here nor there. She liked him well enough, but with the boys being 'busy', they had barely seen each other. As much as she was telling herself that he was avoiding her with the 'busy' stuff, she knew it wasn't true. Robin and Molly were telling her they were getting the same treatment. Mia however, thought that if she convinced herself that it was just her, then maybe she could avoid him and the situation all together. Everyday she either felt really sad and annoyed because she cared, or she hardly gave the eldest turtle a single thought. She felt as though she was a woman scorned, even though that was not the case, and above all, they weren't and never were dating. They barely knew one another. It was a fleeting moment of weakness and attraction and that's over now, for all she knew.

Mia's laugher died down with everyone elses as she took a sip of beer. "Ah… I don't really wanna talk about that chica! Not now! This is fun, I want to have fun tonight! I will dish later." She smiled reaching for a chip.

"Ok….. fare enough I suppose." Shay faked annoyance.

" _OH_…. What did you think of your new little brother!?" Molly almost shrieked as she bounced up and down on her stool.

"I love him. I was _really_ happy I made it to the hospital last week to see him. I want to spoil that kid _rotten_. "

"He is a cutey, Don and I ran into Raph up…." Robin caught herself but it had been too late. Shadow, who had been listening to her intently, was now staring directly at her marble counter. Her fingers began prying at the label on her beer bottle.

"Shay, …" The oldest Jones girl glanced across the island toward the hispanic. "Can I ask the obvious question? How are you…. Really?" Mia asked from her seat next to Robin; the blonde lifted her head back up to look at her niece.

Molly stopped mid motion to her mouth and set the bottle back down as Shadow shrugged.

"As good as I can be. It is what it is and everything happens for a reason. We obviously weren't meshing anymore and something had to happen. He just noticed it before I did."

Shay was now staring and playing intently with the Miller lite label off her beer as the other three women looked at her.

"I just want to have fun tonight. _Seriously_. I miss you girls a lot and I'm really excited your here!" Shadow changed the subject completely. "Now lets _go_ get ready…. _go_ get dinner and _go_ dance!"

The girls all nodded, grabbing their beers and heading down the hall, talking about the different outfits they brought. Shadow sat folding the label into a pizza shape and stared at the counter once more. She was glad the girls were here, she needed this. After all… it was a year ago at the exact week, when she and Raphael had discovered their feels for one another...that morning at the farm house, the sun peaking in, the way his muscles tensed, the feel of his hands.... Shay needed her friends tonight. More than anything, she needed something to get her mind off of him, a wonderful distraction.

* * *

"Some shitty Friday night! No action, not a sound… I can't even help a lil'old lady _cross_ the street!" Mikey huffed as he leaned against the wall.

"You'd give'er a heart attack Mike." Raphael stated matter-o-fact as he sat perched on a large air conditioning unit, cleaning the dirt from under his nails with a Sai.

Donny chuckled as he and Leo searched threw night vision goggles that Casey had bought them at an Army Surplus store a few months ago.

"Happy yer here too Raph." Mike rolled his eyes and rested his head in his one hand as the other arm flopped onto the wall as well, hand dangling over the edge.

"I can leave. That's fine by me… " The distant brother picked his head up from his daily hygiene and snapped at his brother. "I've liked ma'solitude, wouldn't mind it back…" he moved to jump down when Leo called to him.

"Hey Raph… you wanna come here and take a look at this?"

"What is it?" he arched one eye brow, annoyed that he was asked to do work during a round.

"So…. That's interesting." Donny pulled his head back, as Leo moved to hand the goggles to Raphael.

"Look, down there, next to that house, to the left of the tree…" Leonardo instructed Raphael.

"Ha… you cheat'n on Mia, Leo?" Raph smirked still looken in the goggles.

Leo rolled his eyes grabbing the goggles out of Don's hands. Adjusting them, he saw a older woman changing in a window.

"Grow up Raph. I said Left not right." He huffed and then sucked in a breath as they both reached their target.

"Holy fuck…." Raphael breathed out.

"What… what is it?! I wanna see!" Mikey jumped from the wall and made his way to his brothers.

"Donny, here! It moved." Leo handed the goggles back to the original handler as Mikey stood there practically panting.

"I, But…" Raphael stepped away from the wall, crossing his arms.

"What dudes? What is it?" Mike straightened, now asking seriously.

"Its… another mutant." Don said, turning and looking at him.

"Like Bebop and Rocksteady?"

"Different, I can't tell what it is." Leo said as he adjusted his goggles.

"Should we go get it?" Mikey asked, now reaching for Donnys set of night binoculars.

"No." They all looked at Raphael. "Lets just tail it. See where it goes, what it does."  
"I agree." Donatello stood, joining them as Leo nodded.

"Wow…"

"Wow, what Mike?" Don looked at his little brother.

"Raph made a logical, mature decision…." He began looking in the sky "It this the apocalypse? I mean…are we havin' an eclipse tonight? … _OW_ dude!" flinching, he grabbed his arm.

Raph settled back in to his cross-armed stance from his assault on his brothers' arm.

"God… I liked ya better when you were get'n _laid_!" Michealangelo had no 'brain to mouth' filter.

"_Fuck_ you Mike." Raphael dropped his arms. His tone was low and threatening.

"No, Seriously. Whats _up_ with you man? You're a grouchy ass hole! You made the choice! If your fuck'en miserable… _change_ it!" Michealangelo snapped at his largest brother who was staring at him, seething.

"It's none of our bus…."

"None of our business Leo?" Mike cut him off, snapping his head toward the oldest. "It _is_ our business!" The orange clad turtle turned his attention back to his angered brother. "Your our business Raph! Your our brother... somethin's up with you. Yea… we get it, your mister 'brooding and dark', what ever, but… " his tone softened as he saw Raph spacing out toward the rooftop across the street. "Sometimes, … somethin's ya can't deal with on yer own…"

There was a few moments of silence, no one moved or spoke.

"I'm sorry man.. " Mikey said quietly, gripping Raphael's shoulder. Raph glanced down at the hand and back up at the face of its owner.

"I just… I miss the old you man."

Raph kept eye contact with his brother, then turned his head, snorted and spit. Pushing through Don and Leo, he moved to the wall. "We gotta follow that thing…" he changed the subject and grabbed for a pair of goggles.

Leonardo looked at Mikey, wondering what the hell he was trying to accomplish by coming mere seconds from ending his own life, but the hot head had just let him live, and on top of that, Raph brushed it off for another day. Mike looked up to Leo and shrugged his shoulders, the older brother gave him a glance and turned to the wall.

"Glad the girls are all occupied… this is gonna be a long night. Fuzzy's not even trying to move. " Donny said, as he watched the creature stay close to the tree, making no attempt to run.

"Well Mia and Molly must have got bord, cuz I called April earlier to borrow a DVD and she said the girls went to see Shadow."

The older three looked at him. "What?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I was lied too…" Donny stated flatly.

"I wasn't even told."

Raphael let out a sarcastic huff. "Your not even _datin_ da'girl." He pointed out, getting an annoyed glance from the turtle in blue.

"Wait… so their _out_, out? Like a bar?"

"Yep Mike, we've been dupped. And I bet their doing the whole _shebang_ too. Dancing, sexy clothes, drinks, _men_ watching their every move... while we're…. here. " Don looked down the wall at the three brothers to his right, all of them looking at him with a different expression. "… watchin ugly down there _scratch_ himself and hang out with a tree. _Fun_." Donatello finished with dry sarcasm and looked back threw the Binoculars. This was going to be a long night indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter was _very_ fun to write! _Author smiles sheepishly_

Please enjoy!

* * *

"You must understand Dr. Stolkman, my keeping this from you. It's such a fragile matter and one that… I really don't intend on anyone or _thing_, getting in the way of." Bishop proceeded to unlock a door with a card key and stepped back as the mechanism _clack_ed loudly.

"You said that they_ were_ human. Does this mean that you have successfully transformed human life forms into walking, breathing successes!?" His nerdish inter-child was getting the better of him as they stomped heavily down the hard, chain-meld stairs.

Bishop found himself smirking at the doctors' excitement. After all, if his interest was even slightly peeked, he usually would spend hours or days researching, testing and examining something to perfect it.

"What animals have you used? Any specific food patterns? … Mating?"

"Stolkman, _please_!" Bishop turned on his heals at the bottom of the steps, coming to the last door. "We have used multiple animals; mostly Dogs, Cats, Raccoons, and a few 'borrowed' zoo inhabitants." Baxtor looked on with the excitement of a five year old on Christmas morning. "They eat what we feed them. Fish, chicken, vegetables… and there are no females."

"What? Was this a certain choice or…?" His question faded off seeing the irritation for being cut off, etched in Bishops face.

"The mutagen that we have used is the same mixture that the Shredder used on Bebop and Rocksteady, only we used live human bodies. They are quite remarkable. Their same minds about them,…most of them, a few of them seemed to have gone a little crazy." He smirked ironically and continued. " Most of them have their animal instincts about them, a few untamed. Unfortunately, we have found that the mutagen has a pathogen strand in it that when mixed with a females' higher level of estrogen it becomes, more or less, deadly." Baxtors eyes widened more out of intrigue then shock. "We have lost every female subject. However, if we remove the certain strand, the mutagen is useless on males and females."

Standing back, Bishop opened the door and moved so that Baxtor could enter first. The sound of metal bars being banged, shook, gripped. Heavy breathing, panting, sniffing and soft growls were all around him. The soft yellow lights from the center of the long corridor was enough light to only see the first few feet into each cell, but as Baxtor began his exploration, he noticed that most of the creatures, well…men, what ever they were now… were just staring at him. He stopped short at a humanoid dog's cage, standing in the middle of the hall, he just observed.

"What the hell _you_ looken at?" The grey mutt-looking human-dog snapped as he sat leaning against his stall well.

"Tell me your name." Baxtor asked in more of a testing demand than a request.

"Frankie. _Why_?" the dog asked in a defensive, snide tone.

"Frankie… where were you before this?"

Frankie stood, his werewolf-like stature moved slower, coming to the light. His silvery hair stuck up all over his body as his very green, human eyes stared out at Stolkman.

"I was doin' Construction. _Why_? You wanna ask me _more_ questions? Like how I fell _asleep_ in ma'_car_ between ma'shifts and woke up in _this _fuck'n place…. With _hair on my body and a face like a damn animal _!??" Frankie growled out, lunging at the bars. "I'm a fuck'n _freak_!?? Is that what you wanna _hear_!?" he howled and bellowed as Baxtor took a step back and glanced at Bishop.

"What…they all feel that way. Course, he may be a crazy one..." His reaction was emotionless and aloof with a subtle attempt at joking.

"Come Stolkman. I am planning on letting one out tonight to see how it reacts." Baxtor raised an eye brow. "They have been told that a family of turtle mutants are responsible for discovering the mutagen and transforming them into what they are. I am a scientist to them. They believe me. I just tell them that if I hadn't known about these turtles… I wouldn't have been intrigued enough to create them." Bishop stood in front of a stall that was dimly lit.

"So, why tell them that? Wouldn't they hate you as much?" Stolkman questioned.

"Yes… but you don't bite the hand that feeds you, now do you doctor?" he replied, smiling ear to ear slowly. Looking forward again, they took notice to the inhabitant.

Inside sat a man, formed into a Raccoon.

"Would you like to go out and see if you can find me the turtles?" Bishop smiled at the creature.

A white gleam came from under a slightly pointed snout. "Yes."

* * *

Stepping out to the sidewalk, Shadow let the heavy, wooden restaurant door close behind her along with the music, clanging dishes and glasses and maddening chatter of the other patrons. She reached into her purse to pull out the pack of cigarettes that she bought the night she met her little brother. Moving her face away from the slight breeze, she flicked the lighter and ignited her occasional habit.

Exhaling, Shay turned and noticed herself in the glass of a closed book shop next to the eatery. Looking herself over, she smoothed out her chocolate-colored sundress. Gold bangles and long, gold earrings balanced out the shinning gold flip flops on her tan feet. Pulling the cigarette back to her lips, she fussed with her hair using the other hand, fluffing it for volume.

"Um… bad habits die hard, or they just hide to live another day?"

The brunette turned to see her friend letting the door close behind her as well. Side-stepping two pedestrians, Molly came up to meet her.

"Hey Mols." She breathed out; half the smoke exiting out her nostrils in harmony with what filtered out her mouth.

"Well… I thought you said you quit, like a few years ago?" The blonde asked, not in a demanding or confronting way; Just a light-hearted question.

"Molly…." Shadow turned from the glass and looked up.

"Hm?" She looked up from her black tube top and the long strand of pearls that she was playing with around her neck.

"How is he?" she paused and stuttered a moment. "I just… I think about him, _a lot_. I just mean... does Raph even say or…" Her face faltered as her voice shook slightly.

"Aw hunny." She moved a few steps toward her friend, ignoring the cloud she was puffing around herself.

"I just want to have fun. I'm sorry." She glanced down at the cigarette and tossed it a few feet from her.

"Don't be sorry. It's a hard situation. And you know the answer to your own question." She smirked at Shay.

She smiled sadly back at her friend, "Yea, I know. You probably haven't heard him say a whole complete sentence in weeks!" she scoffed at her own joke about her ex.

Molly giggled. "See, you're a smart chick!" the both laughed lightly.

"Ha… its just that sometimes I think about whether or not I should stop down, or… call. I dunno! Does that make me crazy, stalker-ish, ex material!?" she breathed out with a nervous laugh.

"Absolutely not! I bet he'd like to see ya."

"I dunno…"

"Come on. He hasn't been himself. He's all quiet and brooding… when he's around anyway…"

"Hu?"

Molly shrugged. "He's never home. Mikey said he comes home early in the morning."

"Whats he doin?" Shadow asked, quirking an eyebrow. Hoping it wasn't what her dark, depressed and pessimistic self thought it was; a rebound.

"Looking for _your_ hot ass!"

Both girls turned to see Robin and Mia standing a few yards away.

"What are you doin? What about the _bill_?" Shadow chuckled as she pointed at the building.

"We got dinner, _you_ get drinks!" Robin smiled.

Molly reached for Shays arm and linked them together. Giving her a squeeze, the younger girl gave the older girl a reassuring smile, which Shay returned. Reaching the curb, Robin threw her arm around Shadow.

"You ok hun?"

"Better." Lying, Shay smiled brightly.

The Bar was hot with a tolerable noise level. Grabbing a tall round table with standing room only, the girls congregated with their drinks in hand. Molly found herself bouncing along to the music as Robin noticed Mia checking her phone and Shadow put her purse in the middle of the table.

"Be back… bathroom!" Shadow yelled as she leaned into Mia.

"_Bathroom_!" Mia yelled toward a quizzical Robin and Molly. They both nodded.

"Is she ok?" Mia asked toward Molly.

"No. But, she just wants to have a good time. A _legitimately_ fun night." she replied, twisting the bracelet on her wrist.

" Well Don said he's hurting." Robin leaned into the table.

"Well tell'em to stop scratching chica!" Mia leaned toward her and kept a serious face.

"You're a _brat_ and you know who and what I ment!" she pointed at her friend and laughed as Mia pretended to bite her finger.

Still chuckling Molly took a sip of her drink. "Well of course he is! Mikey said he doesn't think that he really wanted to break up in the first place. He says that Raph has this fear of loosing people and it ending up being his fault." The perky blonde yelled across the table.

"It is his fault! He pushed her away!" Mia raised an eyebrow.

Robin sighed realizing that her Hispanic friend was still new to the Hamato men and their ways.

"No," she leaned over, as to make her point understood. "There's alotta people after them, and so they worry about us because of our association."

Mia wrinkled her brow.

"If someone were to hurt Shadow… or worse, he wouldn't be able to live with himself." She finished, frowning a bit, playing with her straw.

"_Oh_." Was all that Mia could get out.

"He thinks that if he keeps her at a distance, people won't see the _association_ thingy." Molly tapped her two pointer fingers together to accentuate '_association_.'

Mia and Robin both smiled.

"Deep down she knows the truth…she just doesn't want to accept it." Robin took a drink.

"Accept what?" Shay asked as she returned to the table.

"That outfit!" Robin pointed at a bar patron in an awful clothing choice.

"Ha! OH _wow_! Crash and _burn_!" Mia laughed as they all took notice. "Well… who wants ta'dance!?"

The night raved on until four drinks and two shots later, the fearsome foursome stood circled in a powwow on the dance floor, screaming to Bon Jovi with the rest of the bar. Laughing and swaying, dancing and moving; they drank, giggled, observed and enjoyed one another and their ladies night out.

Shadow felt a jolt and turned as some guy shouldered her. Feeling annoyed, she shoved her butt like a forward boxes out a guard in basketball. Molly giggled noticing the face Shay made when she threw her weight into it. She jumped again, her wide eyes grabbing the attention of her friends as she turned to confront her assailant. A man roughly their age, stood smirking at her.

"Learn some fuck'n manners _pig_!"

"_Ew_… I like'ah lady that'll talk tough ta'me!" he leaned back and licked his lips while rubbing his chest. His friends cackled on both sides.

"Talk dirty to _you_? Your not eve.." Shay was steaming as a taller, thin face with hollowed out cheeks and too much blush took up her line of sight.

"You talk'en ta _my_ man?" she bobbed her head back and forth.

Shadow took a step back and realized it was the fashion police contestant from earlier that Robin had pointed out. She stood with a hand on her too skinny, coked-out hip, in something that resembled a bra and a tube top for a skirt.

"No. _Definitely_ not! You need to tell him to keep his _hands_ to himself!"

"You act'n like you too _good_ for ma' Robbie! Fuck'en _skank_! I saw you throw that _fat_ ass at him!"

"_Bitch_! You _need_ to step off! Your _dirt ball_ bumped into her and then _grabbed_ her ass!" Mia smarted off as she took two heated steps forward as Robin grabbed her arm.

"Oh it's a whole skank _posse_!" she rolled her head, looking to her left at a few identically dressed girls who stood glaring. "Honey, I don't know what kinda _creatures _you be date'n but if you here _alone_… you must not be able to _please_ a man!" She pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes.

"_Please this_!" And before anyone knew what was happening, Shadow had thrown her fist square into the taller girls face, sending her staggering back a few steps.

A red head charged at Mia, causing them both to sprawl across the floor as two girls jumped at Shadow. Robin reached out, shoving a black-haired girl with a fake pony tail to the ground, but not before she knocked her other friend off balance and right into Molly.

Molly stood staring in shock as Shadow punched a woman in the face, another bull rushed Mia, who was now rolling her over, screaming at her in Spanish. Molly stood motionless. Never being in a fight in her life, she was paralyzed with fear of the unknown. About to turn to get the bouncer, she felt a jolt as one of the girls fell into her, grabbing her forearm and pulling her roughly. Molly stumbled a bit and looked down to her wrist where she felt pressure. Her gold bracelet from Michealangelo was broken on the floor. Reaching over she picked it up frantically, immediately set her sights on the other blonde who desecrated her gift of love. The same girl who was about to attack Shadow from behind. Of course Shadow at the moment was being pulled off the first girl, the one who was in her face moments ago. Without a thought, Molly reached out and grabbed a handful of blonde hair, yelled and pulled hard, wrenching the girls head back.

* * *

"This is_ ridiculous_! He ain't _goin_ no where…so let's go down there!" Raphael huffed, pulling the goggles from his eyes.

Donatello shrugged looking at Leonardo. "For once, I don't see harm in it."

"What if it's a bate? What if we're being lured?"

"Dude, Leo… no one _knows_ we're even here." Mike breathed as he stood up slightly, peering over the half wall, completely bored.

Taking a steady, deep breath, Leo nodded. "Ok, but… calmly and quietly. We mean it no harm unless it attacks _first_!" he started out speaking slow and soft, but got faster and more of a loud whisper as all three of his brothers turned and flipped over the side before he could finish. "Damn it!" he cursed as he followed right behind.

Landing softly and soundlessly, Mike took a couple leaps toward a dumpster, peering across the street. Turning his head, he motioned to Donny and Raph that it was clear. Raph trotted to his youngest brothers' position as Leo landed behind Donatello. The street was desolate and quiet, with a few parked cars. There was a street light directly ahead of them, however they paid no attention to it as they sprinted swiftly and silently across the public passage. Hoping the chain-link fence, Raphael immediately gripped a Sai, as he was now enveloped in the darkness of the small yard they had been watching. Crouching, he touched the ground where the creature was standing, moments ago. Turning his head to a noise behind him, his spoke to Donny who he found in his peripheral vision.

"Still warm." He informed with tight lips.

Don crouched with him, spelunking in the flattened grass. Letting out a 'Hmmm' as he held up a few very microscopic strands of hair.

"A small key." He glanced at Raphael with a triumphant smirk.

Both their heads shot up, as did their bodies as a low, chattered growl was heard farther into the yard.

"We're not here to _hurt_ you… But if you attack, we _will_ be forced to defend ourselves!" Leonardo called out as he stepped up with his other two brothers; Michealangelo standing a yard behind Raph.

"We just want to talk. We saw you from across the street… Can you _speak_?" Donny asked as he glanced at Leo.

A deep yell emanated from the shadows as a large, furry humanoid lunged at Leonardo. The blue clad turtle threw his hand out, catching the creature by its throat and throwing it to the ground. Soft light from the street lit up its face enough now to see that it was a male raccoon mutant. Breathing hard, the growling which was now faint proceeded as two pawed hands fought frantically to land a hit on the turtle. Raphael reached down and gripped its hands, thrusting them to the creature's sides.

"_Stop_!" he bellowed out.

"Hu… he does speak. Well I'll be damned!" Mike stood with his arms crossed. Amused and intrigued knowing his brothers had the situation under control.

"I … I was sent to find you."

"By who?" Donatello asked, leaning forward.

"Bishop. They call him Bishop." The animal man panted. He began shaking out of fear. It was obvious at this point to all the brothers that this mutant meant them little to no harm. His eyes wide, he was looking at Donny when he spoke and then would close his eyes and swallow hard.

"I'll let you go, but you're going to stay _here_ and tell us what we need to know." Leonardo began easing off the pressure of his hand on the animals' throat. "Raphael…" Leo said his other brothers name softly but sternly, a warning to let go.

Growling low in his throat out of annoyance, Raphael reluctantly let the raccoons wrists go.

Not moving, the man beast laid there rubbing his wrists, breathing hard. Sitting up slowly he peered at the four turtles.

"Bishop said you made me. Is that true?" his tone was unreadable. It was attacking and wanting answers, but also that of a small, unsure child.

"Um… no. No, we didn't _make_ you. But I have a feeling we were _all_ created from the same chemicals though." Donatello offered as the creature sat up slowly.

"He… he said that you were to blame for me being this way, he talked like he _saved_ us." The voice was coming out frantic and confused.

"Hey… calm da'hell down! What… what do ya mean, _Us_?" Raphael asked, furrowing his brow.

"The others, I can only see six of us where they have me."

The four brothers glanced at one another.

"Where is Bishop keeping you?" Leonardo asked.

The raccoon immediately began shaking his head. "I dunno. I was just told not to leave the area that '_they_' would find me." He glanced up. "Were you humans too?"

"_HU_?" Raphael squinted his eyes in disbelief and snorted out his nose. "Human? _Us_?"

"Where _you_ human?" Donatello counter-asked calmly.

"Well, yea… we _all_ were."

A beeping began sounding from somewhere on the animals body. Looking around, he lifted his shirt and began feeling his pockets. With his movements, Leonardo pulled a Katana and placed it to his neck.

His breathing became panicked. "_Please_!... I, I don't know what that is, or _where_! _Oh god_ please don't _kill _me!?" his voice caught in his throat. Donatello leaned closer, his eyes searching, however he stumbled back onto his rear as the raccoons' eyes rolled back into his head and his whole body began to seizure.

"What the _fuck_?" Raphaels' eyes widened as he reached for him as did Leonardo.

The seizing stopped almost as quickly as it had begun. Donny recomposed himself and leaned forward, noticing a small amount of foam and liquid coming from his mouth and nose. Reaching out he placed a finger to the animals' neck and another to its wrist.

Glancing up at his three motionless brothers, he sighed. "He's dead."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Notes**: _Hello all! I am back. This chapter was in my head for weeks and I am so excited to finally have gotten it down for you! I really hope that you do enjoy it, and as always... I unfortunitly do not own the turtles.... reality sucks!_

* * *

Casey kissed his son as he laid him quietly in his crib, a smirk to the sudden déjà vu that sparked his heart of a time many years ago when he did the same to his daughter. He looked at the baby for a moment longer as he reached to check the volume on the monitor before he turned out the light. Shutting the door behind him quietly, he turned, reaching his right arm up behind his head and scratched between his shoulder blades as he strolled down the hall to the stairs. The baby shared April and Casey's room. Being an infant, it wasn't a problem, in fact they preferred it. It made it more comfortable for everyone, and of course there was no problem since Mia and Robin were claiming to be out of the apartment by the time he was at least three; A joke that naturally got a chuckle out of April and a scowl from Casey.

Coming to the bottom of the steps, Casey jumped a little when a rap at the window startled him. Smirking he walked to open the window as Leo stared back at him.

"Sup guys." He greeted more quiet then his loud, boisterous, sometimes obnoxious self.

"Baby sleep'n?" Leonardo asked as he slipped through, being followed by Raphael.

"Yea… yea. Just put'em down." Casey moved out of the way as the four brothers filled the kitchen area.

"Ya couldna used the door from the roof ya know…" Casey pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

"The baby." Was all Mikey sighed as he solemnly opened the fridge, beginning to rummage for food.

"You guys alright?" At Michelangelo's grey mood, Casey could only suspect.

"Found a mutant tonight… " Donny tossed a small, silver chip onto the table. "With that on the side of his neck."

The man squinted at the piece of metal on his oak table. "Nice IPod." Casey replied dryly.

Raphael fround. "Donny dug it outta his neck after it killed'em." Moving to the living room steps, he descended them in a hard, tired manner.

"Gross." Casey crossed his arms. " So a mutie hu?" he turned to Leo, looking at him as he used the slang word that made them all cringe.

"A skunk." Mike replied as he chewed on the cold chicken wing he was eating, holding the plate he offered one to Don who turned his nose up and hand out, shaking '_no thanks_'.

"It was a raccoon… a used to be human, Raccoon." Leonardo rolled his eyes and he went to the sunken living room to where Raphael was now sitting, head back with eyes closed.

"That too… " Mike shrugged his shoulders at Casey as they turned to follow.

Donny was the last one to the room, he sat in the last seat; the large ottoman that matched the large chair and a half that sat in the corner. Raphael had taken the chair, spreading out to relax.

"I will just have to examine the chip further. It's obviously some sort of multipurpose device."

"I agree." Leo nodded as they all fell to silence, slaves to their own thoughts. The quiet static from the baby monitor that sat in the middle of the room, suddenly seemed so loud.

"Wheres Ape?" Mikey broke the silence as he stuck a finger into his mouth, cleaning it from the BBQ sauce.

Casey shrugged. "She took the van and told me she'd be back." He shrugged, leaning back into the couch next to Leo. "I think she went to pick up the girls. "

"Hu?" The unanimous response was in unison as they all cocked their heads towards Casey. Raphaels' head coming up and turning as his eyes shot open; eye brows furrowed.

"So they try to hide a night out…. And then they get too drunk?" Donny didn't sound like himself, his voice resembling an angry and annoyed fathers.

"Hey!" Casey barked, almost in annoyance. "I can't believe I'm say'n this, but… you guys need ta not be such dicks 'bout it! They ain't doin nothin but hangin out an'stuff!" Casey looked at each brother, Mikey looked nervous, Leo and Raph were expressionless and Donny wore a look of slight shock.

"If they drank ta'much, then so what…. Nothin bad happened!" Casey sat back, everyone quiet.

"Ya, and not _all_ of'em lied." Raphael agreed, pretending to not care as much as he was feeling.

"_OH_ yea… they lied. Dude, Mols told me that her and Mia were just gonna watch a movie." His lips straight and tight together. "Instead, she went out, across town, to see _Shadow_." Saying Shays name a little louder with a slight annoyance that did not go unnoticed on Raphael or Casey.

"Mikey, you didn't seem that upset about it earlier." Leonardo noted.

Donny looked over at the younger turtle and quirked an eye brow.

"I wasn't! But now that we're talk'n about it, I'm get'n pissed is all! Their _fucken_ idiots when they all drink together!"

"Enough! Their grown girl, women! Let'em live!" Casey snapped. "And keep it down! The baby's sleep'n!" Casey huffed.

* * *

April pulled the van into a well lit parking spot. Turning the radio off, followed by the vehicle, she unbuckled her self and slid out the door. Heaving a sigh, she hiked her purse onto her shoulder, the fabric of her old NYU sweat shirt bunching around the strap. She climbed the steps and opened the doors to all the people in the hall. Mostly men, but some women; they all smelled of booze, marijuana and on some she thought she smelled vomit. She put her head down as she moved as swiftly as possible threw the small crowd; a man cat called her as a guard yelled at the man.

"You shut yer mouth or I'll shut it _for_ ya!" the large, black cop scowled over Aprils head as she approached the counter.

"Who ya here for?" The mans' tone changed as he regarded the red head.

"Oh… ah, O'Neil, Jones, Ortega and Snyder?" April stuttered embarrassed, as she handed him her I.D along with a credit card to prove that the card and the unruly group were all hers to claim.

The officer eyed her license and back up at her. Smirking, he handed it back to her.

"April O'Neil-Jones hu? You gonna do a story on yer own family?"

April smiled slightly at him, feeding into his attempt to lighten her mood. "No…If I know the girls, they will punish themselves more than I could." She responded dryly.

The man nodded, silently running her card threw for bail. There were a few more moments of silence between them until the paper work was run. Gesturing her to follow him with his head, he moved around the counter and started down a tiled hallway.

"Well I gotta say, their the most cooperative bunch we've gotten in a while." He spoke over his shoulder as he guided her to the holding cells.

April smirked but it faded as she entered the huge room with multiple cells decorated with only a fashionable concrete floor; smelling of cigarettes, sweat, booze and urine. The cells were packed with men and women separated, all stacked in groups like cattle. April felt her heart drop, knowing that the girls must be terrified. But instantly returning to her state of shock she had been in for the last hour and a half since she got the phone call. She didn't know whether to hug them, slap them, scream at them, laugh or cry.

"Jones! O'Neil! Snyder and Ortega! You made bail, _lets go_!" he hollered over everyone. There was silence as they walked out of the cell. April had observed Mia's puffy, bruising eye as she shuffled her feet. Molly's disheveled hair and streaky make up was obviously from tears. Robins top was stretched out and torn with a few blood spots as she walked past her sister with a small, pathetic, nervous smile. Shadow filed out last, eyes on the floor, her face was emotionless, but her pout was hard to ignore with the dried blood and gash that had already began to swell.

Not one of the women said a word, not even April as they got into the car, all in their own thoughts. Shadow and Robin both moved to the back immediately making it very apparent that they didn't want to be any closer to April if she felt the need to unleash her venomous anger. Molly tenderly slid into the front, buckling quickly.

The silence seemed calm but awkward, it was almost peaceful… but not at all.

Molly reached up and turned the radio's dial slowly, elevating the volume slightly.

"I wonder if work will find out." Robin stared straight ahead, almost in a trance. Mia sat next to her and sighed rubbing her for head with her palm, eyes closed lightly.

"I wonder what my parents are going to say….I'm in college!" Molly spit out. " My loans only pay for my apartment, I… I can't ask them for the money, then, then… they'll _know_…" The youngest girl trailed off. Her throat was tight, voice was shaky, but she wasn't close to crying again. "I mean… do… do you think I'll have a record?" Molly glanced at April who just continued to stare ahead into traffic.

"Ha… a record isn't so bad chica… _believe_ me." Mia spoke dryly as she looked out to her right, staring at a bum leaning against a wall across the street, they passed threw the intersection. They were only a block away from total destruction…

"Ya know… I just _knew_ when shit started, so would _you_…" Robin threw out as she turned her head to her best friend.

That's the only problem with friends; they know everything about you. The best of you and the worst; your humor, quirks and your 'buttons' and Robin was quick to push.

"And what is _that_!?" Mia cocked her head at the blonde.

"OH guys not now! _Seriously_!" Molly pleaded out of annoyance as she crossed her arms.

The van came to a hard stop at this point. "Hey… _HEY_, come on, _Move_!" April got out, slamming her door.

Shadow slid out from the very back seat and landed out on the ground, pushing the door closed. Every muscle in her body was shaky; sweating, she licked her lip, feeling it burn and throb.

Robin started toward the door as April threw it open, well ahead of them, she left it hang open.

"OH what do you _think_ it means Mi-_a_! Robin tossed over her shoulder and threw her right arm up in the air as she followed her sister.

"….That I stand up for mi amigas…my _friends_!" Mia spat at her as she followed sharply on her heel.

"Can we have this conversation tomorrow for Christ sake?!" Molly snipped at them as they start stomping their way up the stairs to the apartment.

"Well you need to take that up with Robin since she feels the need to talk about it now!" Mia threw out, generating her anger toward both blondes.

"Stop… just _fucking_ stop it!" Shadow snapped.

"Stop _what_! Not bottling up how I feel like usual!? Being fucking calm and complacent _Robin_? Not now… right now, I kinda like being a bitch… it's giving me more of a feel of your everyday personas!" the blonde took a shot at the two darker haired girls as she threw the door to the apartment open.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem? That was a low blow, you know it and it has nothing to do with right now and you know that too! You think I_ wanted_ this to happen? You think I plan for this shit to happen everytime we go _out_!?" Shay yelled at her step aunt, gesturing to her swollen lip that began to bleed again from all the movement.

"Well you didn't have to pick the fight Shay!" Molly snapped at her, standing slightly behind Robin.

Mia turned on her heel and pointed at the two blondes. "She didn't start _shit_ and you know it! You were there remember!? Creep, plus _touching_ Shay, plus _crazy_ bitch, equaled bar brawl…..that _we_ didn't _start_! _There_! I added it up for you… do you want me to _spell_ it out too!?"

"_See!_ Your just being a sarcastic bitch!" Robin threw past Shadow, right at Mia.

"_Enough_!.... Are you fucking _kidding_ me right now!?" Turning Shadow looked right at Robin and Molly. "You two were fucking _there_! You saw the whole thing! How _dare_ you think I started this! Is… Is that what you think I wanted!? More _drama_ in my life!?"

April angrily raised her voice. "_Stop_, damn it! _Stop_ it!" She tried to interject on Shadows rant.

It was no use however. Shadow just continued over her, staring down the other women. "I live _alone_… _across_ town. I eat fucking _Ramen noodles_ and _cereal _for dinner because theres no need to cook! No one to go out with! I am completely _cut_ off! Yea.. yea… it was my choice, sure! Think what you want, but we know any of you would have done the same fucking thing if it happened to you! You think the first time in months that I get to see and go out with my friends… I'm going to ruin all of our lives on _purpose_!?" Shadow screamed at her friends. The veins in her neck were throbbing in plain sight as she pointed at the floor heatedly. She felt something warm begin to trickle down her chin.

"Ruin lives? What happened tonight?"

Turning, Shadow… and now the rest of the girls finally realized, that they just showed their deeply hidden away, uncharacteristically mean, dark and condescending selves to the men they loved. The men they lied to. The men that were slowly standing into view, previously concealed in the sunken living room, listening in utter disbelief.

Shadows heart stopped as her eyes widened when she made eye contact with her dad; His face showing nothing but shock and concern. Shadows eyes flickered to Raphael who stood in the corner. Their eyes met for the first time in what felt like decades. Raph shifted his heavy weight as Shadow reached up to her chin and felt the blood, looking quickly at her hand; she felt nothing but humiliation as tears built in her eyes. Turning she bolted past Robin and down the stairs.

April leaned back into the counter, putting her hands up to her face, she rubbed them upward, pushing her hair back out of her face and holding it back, she let out a deep breath.

Raphael took a few steps until Casey threw his arm out, his hand slapping on his chest. The confused turtle looked down at the hand, narrowing his eyes as he glanced at his friend.

"I think I should go." Casey began pulling his hand away.

"Actually… right now, he's probably the only one that she wants…" Mia stated calmly and numbly with arms crossed, never taking her eyes off of the floor.

Casey opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when nothing came out. Raphael rushed to the steps, taking them in two large leaps and turned to the door.

Everyone remained motionless until Raphael pulled the door closed, slamming it in his wake.

"Can someone please _explain_ to me…what the _fuck_ happened tonight?" Caseys' voice was a calm anger as he annunciated every word. He glanced at his wife.

"_Don't_ look at me!… _They_ can tell you! They can tell you why they each owe us _three-thousand dollars_ for their bails that I just put on our American _Express_ card!" And with her heated, hurt words, April shoved herself off the counter and marched up the stairs to the bedroom.

Casey was speechless. Never in his life did he feel such disappointment in a group of people. Women that he thought had it all together. But here they stood.

Mia brought her head up, making eye contact with man of the house. "Casey… I don't know what to say, I… I'm so sorry." her apology so obviously sincere and vulnerable, Casey couldn't even blame her when she turned and walked to the stairs. He knew Mia was from a family and culture of respect, he silently accepted her apology, knowing he would get the full story sooner or later.

"We got in a fight." Robin turned to the cabinets, pulling down a glass and taking it to the sink. Molly pulled out a chair and sat, finally looking up at Michealangelo.

"About what." It was a statement instead of a question. Donatello stared at her with his arms crossed.

"Look…" Robin sighed as she filled her glass with tap water. "It's late, we're exhausted…"

Leonardo padded up the stairs and toward the second set off the kitchen that lead to the upstairs. He was concerned. If anything, he wanted to check on Mia's eye, to make sure she wasn't getting a head ache or a concussion. He wanted to hear what Robin had to say, but he knew he would get the story sooner or later and his body had taken him where his real concentration had gone. At first he brushed the feeling off as worry for her physical well-being, but then, as he knocked lightly on her door, he knew the real reason he went up there.

The response was a muffled "Go away please."

He knocked again, this time turning the knob as he tapped with his middle finger. The only light was coming from a screen saver that scrolled across a humming lap top on the desk. The girl lay in her bed on her stomach with her head facing away from the door, one leg bent slightly.

"I'm sorry April… I'm _so_ tired, can we talk about this in…the… " her words trailed off as she picked her head up and saw him, all her intentions to address the woman she thought was in her room.

"Hey."

"Hey." Mia began pushing herself up off of the bed, but the oldest brother moved toward her.

"Mia, don't… just relax." His words were hushed and calming. "May I sit?"

She smirked sadly at his chivalry. "Hmm, Yea." She shifted her body to her side, facing him as he sat on the side of her bed. Mia felt nerves rise in her chest as he regarded her for a long moment.

"I'm sorry you had to see any of that…" she looked away from his face.

"You shouldn't apologize." His face and tone were serious. "I …don't know what went on tonight, but, I get the feeling that you did the right thing."

Mia looked back up at him and let out an ironic smirk with a huff of air. "How do you know that?"

"Well. You were the only one to apologize. That takes a lot, especially around this group… we don't practice that much." He replied, taking his turn to smirk. "And aside from Shadow, who I've learned is a pretty descent judge of character, accept for her taste in men…" They both smiled at the small joke at his brothers' expense as their eyes met. "…you were the only other one that looks like they did the right thing tonight." His voice softened and trailed off as he reached out and gently touched the outside temple area of her swollen eye.

Mia let out another breath. "You must think I look ridiculous." She scolded herself out loud to him as her appearance was remembered with his physical contact.

"No…I've never seen anything more real."

"Real?" she asked in an embarrassed whisper.

"I'm seeing the real you…" he trailed off, leaning forward so slowly, neither seemed to notice. "I want to apologize for not calling, lately."

"It's ok…" she tried to cut him off, closing her eyes, trying not to show her lie. She opened them slowly; her one eye almost swollen shut.

"No… its not.." he whispered again as he leaned forward.

Mia felt her heart beat in her chest. Despite her exhaustion, she welcomed the feel of his lips as they softly met hers. Closing her eyes again, she felt him bring his hand back up to the side of her face, tracing a finger ever so gently down from her cheek to her neck and brushing her hair away from her shoulder, cupping the back of her neck. Mia pushed herself up onto her elbow as she brought her other hand to meet the back of his arm, gripping it. Their mouths parted and connected in loose, supple, moist, drags over one another's lips. It was the most slow, most meaningful embrace either of them had ever experienced in a long time, if ever at all, as they pulled back reluctantly. Breathing calmly, just staring at one another.

Leonardo leaned forward, letting his snout brush the tip of her nose. "I'm going to let you get some sleep…" he murmured as their lips touched again.

"I need sleep…. Yea, but… I think I need you too…" Mia breathed as she leaned up to him, kissing him.

A quick, quiet moan came from his throat. He knew her words weren't meant only sexually, and they weren't. She needed him in her life. They barely knew each other, but yet it was a movie-style attraction. If their story together was to only be two hours long to tell, then they were only into the first half hour. There was chemistry.

Letting his hand play in her hair softly, he looked at her. "I think I do too…and I promise" He paused, looking at his hand in her hair and then back to her eyes, "…I promise we will see each other tomorrow. Ok?"

She believed him. Not like last time, where he left her on the steps with the promise of lust and yearning. This was a different promise. Mia didn't know where they were heading, but she would follow the flow. Nodding, she smiled and let her head lay once again on the pillow. "Ok."

Leaning forward, Leo kissed her forehead and stood, grabbing the comforter that pooled at her feet. Dragging it up her body, he rested it below her shoulder. "Comfy?"

"Mm hmm." She gave him a thankful smile. "Come'ear…"

He leaned over her again, willingly and obediently as her lips beckoned his; A last, slow sensual kiss that drove him mad as she slipped her tongue along his lower lip, just as they parted. He gave her an uncharacteristic chuckle. "Night Mia." He stood and backed up slowly to the door.

"Good night Leonardo."

* * *

Shadows feet had never glided her so quickly down a set of stairs in her life. The sound of her flip flops was so faint you could barely make out the '_clack_' coming from them as they met each step. Shay had only the din light from the street light through the windows showing her the walking space to the door. Leaping from the second to last step, she felt her chest tighten from the emotions streaming through out her body. Taking off in a fast pace, she felt a sharp pain as her hip slammed off the corner of a desk. Feeling her heart stop, Shay sucked in a breath and just whimpered as her body instantly felt scolding hot from the pain that waved over her. Nothing else could go wrong for her. Her life had officially fallen apart. Hearing voices upstairs, she pushed herself to the door, shoving it open she walked into the alley. The cool air was welcoming; however she still found it hard to breath. Taking a step as the door closed, Shadow stopped, realizing she had no way home. The subway was blocks away, and there was no bus in that section of town, that late at night. Turning, she slumped against the brick and pulled out her blackberry, calling the cab service she had programmed. They promised twenty minutes, she closed her eyes in frustration as she pleased with them to hurry right before she hung up on the dispatcher.

Her dry lips wanted chap stick, water, anything. She tentatively dabbed her tongue to her bottom lip, her saliva burned instantly; the metallic, salty flavor of her own blood overtook her taste buds, wishing she had a mint, something. Realizing how long she had been standing there, Shadow pushed her self up, letting out a disgusted chuckle of self pity. No one came after her; no one yelled after her, not even her own father. It was a sign, now without a shadow of a doubt, she knew, Raphael had meant it when he ended it. Moving toward the street, she knew it would take her only a few minutes to walk the few blocks to where she asked the cab to pick her up. Letting out another sob, Shay let her feet shuffle and her arms hug herself in personal defeat.

* * *

Raphael took to the door, grabbing it, he slammed it behind him, a sign that he wanted no one to follow. Stopping at the top of the stairs, he breathed deeply. What would he say? He heard the door to the alley close. Looking down at his hands as one rested on the handle of a Sai. Did he ask her what happened? Tell her Robin was out of line? Ask her how she's been? Tell her he was sorry? He knew he made a mistake, Raphael knew he needed her back, and he knew she needed him too. At least he still hoped. He had been dumb and selfish and foolish. He should have went to her weeks ago. That was the final push in his mind. Big, bad Raphael Hamato forced himself to move down the steps. Feeling a flutter in his stomach, he swallowed. It was something that only occured when Shadow was involved. Would she reject him, call him all the mean and hurtful things that he already knew of himself? The thoughts and feelings that he buried deep down and thought of himself, but never wanted to hear them spoken as truth. She was the one person that could potentially destroy him emotionally, for good. He had to right his wrongs.

Lost in his thoughts, Raphael made for the door, feeling his thigh connect with something hard; he swore threw clenched teeth, "_Damn it_!", as he shut his eyes with his jaw tight. Letting out a shutter, he looked down at the edge of a table or desk; he knew that would leave a deep and sore contusion. He stood only a few seconds longer and let out a breath, the continued pushing himself to the door. Busting threw his barrier, he stood and instantly looked around the alley way. Finally cocking his head to the left, he saw her. Her brown dress and hair were retreating toward the street as he heard her cry. Taking a few steps, his heart rate quickened. He opened his mouth to speak, but his mind drew a blank that landed on a silent tongue.

"Shadow!" was all that he choked out.

Shadow stuttered in her step but quickly resumed her pace, feeling more tears as she squeezed her eyes shut and hugged herself tighter.

"Shadow! _Stop_… please!" Raphael called out as he took a few trots toward her receding back. It was the closest he would come to ever begging anyone for anything in his life.

She stopped abruptly, but didn't face him.

"Shay…_baby_…." He pleaded out, only stopping fifteen feet or so from her, so close she could hear him breathing.

"_What_ Raph!.... What!?" she turned, almost yelling at him out of agony. Tears soaked her face as her arms still held herself.

Before he could speak, there was a deafening, squealing cry as Bebop and Rocksteady landed hard on the pavement behind her.

* * *

I love a good cliff-hanger, don't you? :-) let me know what ya think. Thanks everyone...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi.** *_Sheepishly waves to readers_*

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognize.... I don't own _shit_! **:-D**

* * *

"So ya really don't wanna talk about it then?" Michealangelo crossed his arms, refusing to sit next to Molly at the warn kitchen table.

She shook her head as it rested in her hand, propped on the wooden surface by her elbow. "No... not now Mike.." she quietly whispered as her eyes met his for the first time.

"Fine. " With an irritated and frustrated sigh, the youngest turtle dropped his arms and made for the door.

Molly felt her throat tighten and her eyes water over, but before a tear fell, she watched as the youngest turtle turned back to her.

"_Well_... ya come'n?" he wretched the door open and threw his arm out toward the stairs to the dark shop below as his other hand still gripped the door knob.

Without a word, Molly stood, glancing at Robin who offered her a small, unreadable yet pathetic smile. Donatello still stood facing Robin with Casey on his other side. They looked like a force to be reckoned with as they stayed, unmoving, like the interrogators that they seemed to be.

"Night." The normally bubbly blonde squeaked out in a quiet, rushed whisper, keeping her head down as she turned to follow her boyfriend out the door.

Michealangelo waited for her to walk threw the door before he threw a head nod at the others in the kitchen and pulled the door shut behind them. Molly stood silently on the step below him, waiting. She felt a small shiver run up her spine. Crossing her arms, she hugged herself with her head down, hair hanging over her face in shame, embarrassment and fear. Mikey stopped for a moment, studying her he felt his heart crack a little as she shivered. No matter how angry she would ever make him, which wasn't often, he still wanted to hold her close and comfort her. No, not this time though, she had to know that lying to him, keeping the truth or twisting it would never work. It was never a good thing in normal relationships between humans, but... they didn't have a normal relationship. She was a human, and he was a mutant turtle. A mutant turtle with many enemies, enemies that would do anything to get to him and his brothers. He had to know where she was at all times... for her safety and for his peace of mind. The memory of the previous fall when Shadow had been taken and the ordeal they had to go through to get her back flashed brightly across his mind as though it had been yesterday. Mikey squeezed his eyes shut '_All 'cause of us_...._their always in danger 'cause of us_...' he thought as he opened his eyes again, glancing at Molly who was looking at him.

"I'm sorry ..." Her lip quivered and her eyes watered again as she stared right into his eyes, her arms still hugged herself.

" Mols, I " Mike began, but was completely cut off by a loud, frighteningly familiar screeching.

Molly dropped her arms, jumping at the noise, she grabbed at his fore arm, having heard those same sounds before. She knew exactly what it was. Michealangelo broke her fold, gripping both her shoulders, he firmly moved her out of his way as he moved quickly down there stairs, only to hear a loud '_Bang_'. Moving through the darkness of the antique shop, the turtle felt object after object after fabric get in his way as he forged as fast as he could to the window. The dim light of the alley light off the side of the building revealed Raphael stumbling to his feet as a dazed Shadow painfully picked herself up off the ground a few feet behind his brother. Garbage cans and bags were strewed about. Raphael unsheathed his sais. Mikes eyes grew wide as he yelled to no one in particular "Raph! _Don't_!"

Turning the orange clad brother back tracked his previous path through the store and bounded back up the stairs, shoving Molly up into the kitchen door. Gripping the knob, he turned it, almost spilling his girlfriend onto the floor from the force of his weight behind her.

"Mikey.. what?" Donatello looked up at his brother with a perplexed look.

"It's Raph... trouble... Raph and Shadow..." Mikey spit out at a frantic pace as he reached the steps passed Donny.

"What? What trouble?" Leo narrowed his eyes as he had just reached the top of the stairs.

Mikey pulled up short at the second step. "Bebop and Rocksteady... in the alley!" he turned and went back for the door with Don and Leo right behind him.

"Casey... what the...?" April asked as she stood on the top of the steps now, with Mia hovering behind her, her one good eye showing confusion.

Casey grabbed his bag from beside the door, "Stay here!" he yelled as he pulled out a bat, slinging the bag over his head, the strap across his chest.

"Its them... " Molly said looking at April and Mia, then to Robin. "Their back... those... those things are back." She stuttered and swallowed.

* * *

"NOOO!" Raphael found his voice the second Shadow turned in shock to see the mutants as they had landed a few feet behind her.

Stumbling back a step, Shadow felt a strong hand on her shoulder rip her body backwards even more as Raphael lunged past her, placing himself between her and Bebop and Rocksteady.

The stand off only lasted a millisecond as Rocksteady clasped his hands together and brought them up viciously, connecting with Raphael's chest, the force throwing him backwards into Shadow, sending both of them flying back several feet into the garbage cans, boxes and other bags waiting to be collected by the city.

Raphael felt nothing through the thick, heavily armored protection of his shell, but he sensed Shadow even before she cried out from behind him as his full weight collided with her small frame. There was no way around the impact, it happened in the blink of an eye. The largest of the turtles moved his lumbering size off of the woman behind and below him, shoving a metal garbage can away from his leg as he stood. He wanted nothing more then to turn to her, pull her up and hold her, whisper his apologies for that moment and all the time they've been apart, but he knew he couldn't tear his eyes away from the two animals in front of him, for their lives depended on it. Gripping the handles of his sais, Raphael let out a deep breath threw his nostrils, making them flare from the force. His eyes narrowed.

Shadow moaned as Raphael stood, pulling his weight from her. She could feel her body move in slow motion, the soreness and ache that would show up in the next few hours would be strong. Pushing herself up on her arms, she watched at Raphael pulled his sais from his sides. She didn't have to see his face to know that he was sneering. The sharp sting of her lip made Shay shake her head slightly as she tried desperately to stand. She would only make things harder for Raphael if she pathetically lied there like some lame and wounded princess character. She had to get to the others. She stood and looked to the door of the shop as Raphael took a few steps forward then.

"Don't tink it *_snort_* girl." Bebop narrowed his eyes and warned Shadow as he caught onto her thoughts.

"She ain't got nothin ta do with dis.." Raphael snarled back at them and Rocksteady snorted and lowered himself.

"She know _you_ tootle. *_grunt_* That enough." The mutant Rhino warned. The second his body lurched forward, so did Raphael's.

Shadow let out a scream and moved away from the cans and trash to the wall that was opposite April's antique shop. The turtle leapt into the air, flipping over the animal as it charged on past, unable to stop its own weight. Throwing his feet out in front of him, Raphael landed on a slightly surprised Bebop, toppling the Warthog to the ground.

"Shay! _Run_!" Raph yelled out as he felt the weight of the hog faltering and falling over.

Shadow didn't hesitate. In only a second, she glanced to her left to where Rocksteady was turning around at the end of the alleyway and she took off to the right toward the street. As she reached the corner, she slowed a moment until she chose to run east, the right, toward the subway. She could hear much more commotion behind her, Raphael was struggling to save her and here she was, running! Shay took the chance and glanced over her shoulder, knowing there was nothing or anyone to collide into on the sidewalk this late at night, she kept moving. With her peripheral vision and the movement combined, it was hard to see but she did make out a moving shape. One of them was after her, his heavy breathing loud like white-hot noise taking over everything else as it moved closer behind her. Shadow turned her face back around and pushed herself harder for the subway station was two blocks away. She clutched her toes tight to the flip flops, praying that they wouldn't fall off or break at this point. Her lungs felt like they would explode as the stations entrance was only strides away, but the heavy foot steps of her assailant weren't far behind her. Reaching out to the metal railing, Shay gripped it, her feet moving so fast that she feared if she hadn't had her hand skimming down the railing, that she surely would have fallen. Letting out a struggling whimpering, moaning breathe, she felt her throat tighten in a frustrated and frightened sob. As she neared the bottom of the steps, she could see the platform was vacant, not one soul in sight. She didn't know what would have been worse, a dozen of people or no one to help shield her. What to do now?

Her chase ended quickly however as heavy weight and strong arms crashed into her from behind just as she had moved from the stairs. Shay let out a scared "NO! _Please_... no!" she struggled and pleaded with her capture only to hear the most beautiful voice in the entire world.

" Shhhh, _shhhh_, Hey... baby, its _me_." Raphael whispered all the while trying to catch his breath. His chest rising and falling rapidly as Shadows did the same, hers mixing with a few emotional shudders.

A roar was heard not far off. Raphael released her and gripped her hand, tugging her toward the end of the platform. Letting her hand go, he jumped the seven feet down onto the rails effortlessly.

"Raph!" Shadow let out in surprise.

He held out his arms. "Lets go babe. We got no choice!" he nodded his head toward one of the entrances to the subway tunnel.

Shadow swallowed as she knelt down and sat, swinging her legs over the edge of the concrete lip. Raphael reached up for her waist as she reached down for his shoulders, grabbing him around his neck, she pulled him close as he pulled her into his body. He reached down with one arm and brought her legs up to carry her. Turning he began running into the dark tunnel, breathing heavy. This was the only easy way. He could see better in the dark than she could, and her stumbling would only slow them down. As they got farther into the tunnel, the rails were hugged by a seven foot high wall on either side that flattened out and met another wall higher up. It was all for the maintenance of the subway systems. Workers could use the small alcoves that were off of the flattened area for when trains came, up above Raphael and Shadow, and when there weren't any trains at that time, they could walk freely on the two foot wide flattened cat-walks that ran along the tunnel.

A loud rumbling roar echoed threw out the tunnel. Shadow could feel Raphael push himself harder and faster down the tunnel. The damp air was cooler in general down below the city but the breeze that Raph's speed was causing made her shiver involuntarily. Between the temperature and the animals cry behind them, Shadow tightened her grip around Raphael's neck. He answered by pulling her closer to him still.

As if the red banded turtle had planned it, the tracks below his feet began to vibrate, a smile broke over his face, though it was too dim for Shadow to notice. He saw up above, another very faintly glowing yellow light up above them. He squinted in the dark, able to barely make out the outline of the ladder that he know should and would be there.

"Raph?" Shadow questioned a little louder, with concern. He knew then that she could feel the vibration running threw him and the dull humming noise coming from down the tracks.

"It's ok." he said out loud, but neither knew if he said it more for her, or for himself. He was cutting it close.

Setting her down, he shoved her toward the rusty, aged ladder gripping closely to the concrete wall. Shay pulled herself up, ignoring the fact that she was still in her brown sun dress and if this was not such a dire situation, she would have probably been looking back at him, flirting. The metal whined as Raphael brought his weight onto the lower rungs. Shadow tried desperately to pull herself up onto the concrete cat-walk, but her muscles were exhausted. Feeling one of Raphael's hands on her bare bottom, he shoved her up.

"I'm sorry..." she breathed out as she stumbled to stand.

"Don't be." he grunted as he moved at her as the noise became louder. "In here!" he yelled over the horrendous roar of the car coming. Grabbing her shoulders, he moved her firmly, the tunnel seeming to disappear out of her sight until she felt her back connect with cold stone and concrete, then it all went black as Raphael covered her front with his form in the small maintenance alcove.

The crash was deafening, but the thought at how close Bebop was to catching them was even more alarming. The trains light had illuminated the tunnel as Raphael had shoved her into the alcove, but after it all went dark for her, the noise of metal, force and brakes squealing as they tried to catch friction on the rails connecting with the enormous mutant Hog was gruesome. The train, unable to stop or slow down, proceeded past them, the breeze causing what Shadow assumed to be Raphael's bandana tails, to flutter up around them, as well as her hair. She gripped onto Raph's sides, where his shell and chest plates gave the lease amount of protection, the skin there, though strong, was vulnerable. Letting out a struggled breath of air, she held on, one arm reaching up to his neck once again. Raphael pushed his weight in more on her, as his arms were on the wall on either side of her head, the space too small for him to wrap his arms around her. As fast as it all happened, it ended just as fast. The train cars were whipping by one moment in a tornado's roar, taking the life of their mutant stalker, and gone the next, leaving them in its echoing wake.

Breathing calmer now, Raph brought his arms down, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders, he pulled her out of the alcove slightly, enough to see her face in the dim light of the tiny, yellow lamp above. He pulled her into him, kissing her forehead as she sighed heavy and loud, bringing her arms up around his neck. He kissed her temple next, then her cheek, trailing down to her neck and shoulder as she gripped him to her.

"I'm so sorry..." he murmured between his mouths locations.

Only then, did Shadow cry. After everything that just happened to them, she began to cry. Squeezing her eyes shut, she stifled a sob and hid her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He pulled her into him, now with enough room to wrap his arms around her. After just a few moments, Shadow quieted and calmed down, but not moving her arms, head or body.

"Im sorry..." Raphael tried again. He swallowed, holding his breath, unsure if she had heard him or not earlier.

Shadow just breathed him in, turning her head now more into him, her nose on his neck as her arms released their hold on him. She ran them down so that her hands were on the sides of his neck as she pulled her head back to look at him in the dark. Their eyes locked and she could do nothing but marvel in the wonderful sparking connection that they still had, the warmth that spread all threw-out her body, starting at her chest. He wasn't sorry for crazy mutants. He wasn't sorry for landing on her in garbage. He wasn't sorry for dragging her down a subway tunnel or shoving her into a damp, dark alcove as a train almost claimed their lives. He was sorry... for her broken heart, and she knew it.

Looking into his eyes, she could see everything plain as day, as if for the first time. His brown eyes searched hers, the small crease of concern accentuated the small pout of his lower lip that he probably didn't even know was there. She looked back up from his mouth to his eyes once more.

"I know..." was all she breathed out before he brought his lips down on hers. She replied by pulling him down to her by her hands she had on his neck, kissing him back, split lip be damned. Their union was gentle and firm, a need for each other as they clung to one another. Their lips dragging against one another over and over, they could both make out the metallic taste of the blood from Shadows lip, but she wouldn't let them stop. Their tongues beginning to meet as Raphael reached lower, bringing his hands down lower to grip the back of her thighs, lifting her up. Shadow wrapped her tanned legs around his waist; the best she could with his shell there.

"Love ya..." he murmured breathlessly as he hoisted her up around his waist and pushed her back into the wall, bringing his mouth to hers again.

"Missed you." Shay pulled back after a moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck so that they were nose to beak. He pulled back and nuzzled her neck, kissing firmly making her let out a sigh of air.

His lips became more firm and urgent on her neck, moving to her shoulder. She felt him readjust her rear end to just one hand as he pushed her into the wall with more of his weight. Raphael brought his free hand up to grab the top of her strapless dress, dragging it down over her strapless bra. Shadow threw her head back and let out a small moan as he gripped her left breast through her nude-colored bra and began attacking her neck again with his lips. Tightening her legs on him, she brought one hand off of his back and gripped the back of his neck firmly. Pulling away from her neck, Raphael looked at her. Shadows eyes were heavy and lusty, seductive. Her lips full and swollen from his kiss, the top one anyways, as she looked up at him. She cocked up the un-split side corner of her mouth, looking at his mouth, "_Mmm_..." She moaned breathlessly as she pulled on his neck, making him comply to her whim, he brought his lips to hers with a searing hunger. They tightened every hold and grip on one another as Shay strengthened her legs on his waist as he pulled at her bottom, bringing her tighter to him. He began running his hand all over her chest, shoulder, back to her chest, stomach, down over her hip to her bare thigh, running the dress up so that his free hand then ran down under to grip her bare rear end.

Suddenly, Raphael pulled away breathing hard. He slowly set her down as he swallowed.

"What...? Whats wrong?" Shadow asked looking up at him, her throat feeling thick, her eye brows creased in confusion.

He huffed through his nose, bringing a hand up to the wall next to her head. He leaned his forehead down against hers, both of them closing their eyes. Shadow breathed, calming herself, she felt his other hand gripping at her stomach. Opening her eyes, Shay looked down as Raph was trying to pull the top of her dress back up.

"I can do it." She whispered.

"I didn't exactly plan on apologize'n to ya like this..." he smirked down at her. "Ya deserved betta..."

She glanced up at him as she finished adjusting her dresses top and bottom. "Really? I'm shocked... because this is exactly what I wanted. I dreamed of you pressing me against a disgusting wall in a subway tunnel with my dress around my waist...." she smiled sweetly at him.

"Ya fuck'n sarcastic broad..." a huge grin broke out across his face. "But... seriously....betta then me grab'n all on ya and..." he grabbed her hand then.

"Raphael. This was perfect. You know why?"

He shook his head, raising on eye brow. She knew he was stifling a sarcastic comment.

"Because I know exactly what your sorry for." She squeezed his hand. "I'm not gonna make you go threw the pain staking feet of explaining and beggin for my forgiveness. It's over... we can talk about whatever... later."

He leaned over and gave her an exaggerated, purposely over-sloppy kiss on the side of her neck, making her giggle. "At's why yer ma girl...."

"Ya know... if I were to tell anyone else how you are when we're alone.... they'd never believe me." Shay leaned up and pecked him.

"Ma ultimate plan is complete... " he smirked grabbing her hand. "Come on... we gotta get back. Ah' know someone heard that fight, an' besides, Rocksteady's still runnin 'round."

Shadow breathed and nodded her head as he led her hand in hand down the cat-walk to where the ladder was. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

Sorry its been so long. :-/ BUT i hope it was good enough for the wait...??? **_review_**... oh please, oh _please_!? I felt very rusty writing this and i hope i didn't ruin it! I am going to try to write the next chapie in the next few weeks. :-)

(any questions on why its been so long... please refer to my profile. Thank you in advance for understanding)


End file.
